Rock my world
by JammyWammy
Summary: An aspiring actress, Tifa Lockhart moved to Midgar to pursue her dreams, but when she bumps into a certain blonde after her audition for a huge commercial, her world turns upside down. Follow Tifa and her unfortunate adventure towards stardom and find out the real reasons why she wanted to join the entertainment business. Rating has been raised to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beggining**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7 and its characters.**

"You've go to be kidding me." Tifa said weakly as she stared at her disheveled appearance in the mirror. "Of all days to have dark circles around my eyes, it has got to be today. Just why?" She said to herself. It was the day of her auditions for a shampoo commercial, and looking like a mess will not let her make the cut.

She made her way downstairs of her apartment in the Midgar slums, she just moved in the city a few months ago to pursue her dream of becoming an actress. Her father was totally agains't it but she did anyway, she didn't have enough money with her and her father wouldn't give her any financial assistance, hoping that if she became totally broke, she will come back to their hometown in Nibelheim. But of course she didn't give up, she applied for a job as a bartender in a bar called Seventh heaven to get her by. Her pay was not a lot of money, but it was enough for her to survive everyday.

She went over to the fridge to get some water and breakfast to heat up. She looked at the time, it was 7:15 in the morning.

 _The audition's in two hours, I better get ready._

After downing her pills, she hurriedly went back upstairs to shower and get dressed. When she was done, she sat on her vanity and started on her make up, she will need to cover those dark circles.

 _Great._ She rolled her eyes to herself.

* * *

"Wow..." She pulled up her sunglasses and stared up in awe in huge building of Shinra Entertainment. She swallowed the looked straight ahead, employees, visitors and some reporters are making their way inside the building. She pushed back her sunglasses to her eyes and stared at them for a while before deciding to walk ahead, when she finally did, she felt herself being pushed down from behind causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" She exclaimed while trying stand up slowly, she looked at her side to see her offender looking at her and Tifa was quite starstruck. She was a very pretty woman with short brown curly hair and brown eyes. Her complexion was really fair and creamy and she seemed to glow.

"Watch where you're going." The girl suddenly said which made Tifa's blood boil.

"What? Me? You were the one who bumped into me! You're the one who should watch where you're going!" She raised her voice for her anger was already taking over. _What a bitch!_ The brown haired girl scoffed.

"Whatever." The pretty girl said. "Come on babe." She said again to someone that Tifa couldn't see, she was once again in the ground collecting her belongings that was scattered all over. When she felt someone brush past her, she looked up to see the girl already leaving with someone trailing behind her, he was wearing a hat and sunglasses but he has the same glow as the rude girl. She slowly stood up to see his retreating back and narrowed her eyes at the hair poking out on the back of his head to his nape, it was blond, a very familiar blond. She couldn't help but stare.

 _That guy... could it be...?_ She shook her head from her thougghts and deciding to go to her audition, she will find out later if she was right in what she thought.

She went inside the building and looked for the receptionist to inquire on which floor the auditions was held. She spotted a snooty looking girl in the front desk and went ahead to ask.

"Excuse me..." She removed her sunglasses and smiled sweetly to the lady who just looked at her a raised eyebrow. "Hi, I just want to ask where the auditions for Vanilla Kiss shampoo are being held?" She said still smiling. The snooty looking receptionist looked at her with a disapproving look then scoffed. It made Tifa scowl.

 _Great, another bitch._

"Third floor, room 304." She said coldly then looked back at her computer.

"Thanks." Tifa said with a fake smile then went ahead but was stopped but the same snooty girl.

"Where are you going?" She said coldly.

"What...? I was going to the auditions." Tifa said back, confused.

"Your I.D.? You need a pass young lady." The receptionist raised her eyebrow again.

"Oh! Right! Sorry ma'am." She rummaged through her back to get her I.D. "Here you go." She handed it to the woman who snatched the card from her rudely. Then she went over to her desk and gave Tifa her visitor's pass. "Thanks!" Tifa responded happily, wanting to piss off the rude woman even further who scoffed again and shook her head.

"Girls with no brain." The rude receptionist said while typing on her computer. If Tifa wasn't about to go and fulfill her dream in the very same building she would have clobbered the woman already and beat her to a pulp.

 _Bitch._

She looked for the elevator waited for it to open. She the bell chimed and the doors opened, she went inside and pressed three, the doors were about to close when it was stopped by hand and someone entered. Her eyes widened at how handsome the guy riding the elevator with her is. He has blond hair which was slick back with a few bangs falling to his face, his eyes were of a dark blue color with a perfectly sculpted face. Tifa blushed slightly at the sight of him.

"Sorry about that." He said while smiling at her. He then pressed a button and settled himself beside Tifa who was looking down.

 _Wow, so handsome._ She thought to herself without looking at the man next to her, but she can see at the corner of her eye that he was looking at her. The doors of the elevator started closing.

"Hi." He said suddenly causing her to look up. "You're here for the auditions?" His smile was radiant.

"Umm... yes..." She said shyly but smiled genuinely.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tifa... Tifa Lockhart." She responded then he suddenly held up his hand.

"Rufus, nice to meet you Tifa." He said the Tifa took his hand in hers then shook it.

"Same." She blushed a little. The bell chimed and they both looked up.

"This is our stop. Auditions are to the left." Rufus said then proceeded to go outside and went the other way when the doors opened, before Tifa could say something to him she was interrupted. "You're very beautiful Tifa, I'm sure you'll make it." He said while looking over his shoulder. Then he went on his way again straight ahead. She blushed at his comment then went on her way to the room where the auditions are being held.

Room 304, oh there it is! She thought then slowly opened the door. She peeked inside to see a lot of ladies, a lot of fabulous and beautiful ladies and she suddenly felt inadequate.

 _I think I'm under dressed._ She wore a black tank top with dark skinny jeans and some brown boots, she has some long necklaces and some bracelets, not to mention her very noticeable assets, her generous chest and buttocks as well as her long legs and small waist made it all even better. she looked really pretty but she was slightly under dressed compared to the other girls auditioning. She could clearly some them scoffing at her appearance even though she was very pleasing to the eyes. She sighed.

 _Whatever._

"Auditions will start in five!" A staff member peeked out from another door, wearing a headset and holding a clipboard. Everyone stood up. Tifa took a deep breath and exhaled. He motioned for everyone to enter to room he just emerged into and everyone followed.

 _This is it._

When they were all inside, they all looked around the very white room, but something else caught Tifa's attention, up ahead in the judges panel was Rufus, and he obviously noticed her for he was smiling handsomely at her direction. Her eyes widened for a brief second before smiling back.

"Please take a seat at the back and when I call your name, you will proceed to stand up in front of the judges and they will ask you some questions, when they are done, you will face this camera and do as I say alright?" The same staff from earlier told them, gesturing in the camera that was beside him, there was a small studio in front of the camera with a blue background. He started calling each everyone, taking turns in showing how good they look on screen.

"Tifa Lockhart."

"Oh." She said then stood up and went to stand in front of the panel. She looked over to see Rufus still looking at her and she blushed again.

"Please tell us something about yourself." One of the panel said coolly.

"My name is Tifa Lockhart, I am from a small town called Nibelheim, I'm 22 years old and I currently moved to Midgar to pursue my dream in the entertainment business." She said with confidence. She was nervous but not showing it at all, and she could feel eyes burning holes through her head from behind.

"We will have a test of your acting skills, Mr. Rufus Shinra here will be your acting partner." Her eyes widened.

 _Rufus Shinra?! That's why he looked so familiar._ Rufus stood up and smiled at her.

"Ready?" He asked her, smirking so radiantly, oh, her heart was hammering mad.

"Yes." She said firmly and nodded her head. Rufus went his way over to her and stood a few inches away from her. She turned to her right to face him and saw him smiling, then he nodded.

"Tifa, there's something I need to tell you." Rufus said, his face was now serious and Tifa realized that the acting test already started.

"Really? What is it?" She asked hopefully. He paused for a while, still staring at her, then he spoke.

"We need to stop seeing each other." He said coolly. Her eyes widened and searched his face the after a while she spoke again.

"But... what? Why are you doing this? We're getting married in a month..." She said rather calmly but she was shaking, her lips quivering.

"You see, that's the thing, I can't get married to you, I don't love you that way anymore." He said again, not showing any remorse in what he just said. Tifa gasp slightly.

"How could you...?" She trailed off. "How could you say that, you proposed to me! You said you loved me and meant the world to you! Why are you being like this?" She was shaking more this time. while Rufus just stared at her without feeling sorry at all. He shrugged.

"I got bored I guess." He said while she let out a breath she was holding. She looked down.

"Who is it?" She asked. Her shoulders slightly shaking.

"What?" Rufus tilted his head to the side.

"Who it is? The new girl." She said again not looking up at him. He didn't answer, instead, he just chuckled. Then Tifa slowly looked up causing Rufus' eyes to widen. Her face was full of tears and her expression is the most heartbreaking sight they have ever seen, she didn't cry loudly or sobbed, her tears just continued flowing like waterfalls and the look on her face was showing all the hurt in the world. The judges were in awe at how little time she was able to do that.

"I guess... This is goodbye then, I'm sorry if I wasn't enough for you..." She smiled sadly then turned her back to him. She looked down and closed her eyes to continue crying quietly.

"Cut." The other panel said quietly, he too was in awe at Tifa's performance, they were all totally moved by her. Tifa sniffed then wiped her eyes. It was a good thing that she was wearing waterproof mascara. "Miss Lockhart I want you to proceed to the camera now to see how you look on screen." She did what she was told then a make up artist was waiting for her and retouched her make up slightly before she proceeded to stand in front of the camera

"Alright, Tifa I want look straight over here and smile for me okay?" The cameraman told her and she did what he told her, flashing her most beautiful smile. She could have sworn that she heard a very faint "wow" from the man but it could have just her imagination. "Okay now I want you to face left." She turned to face her left side. "Okay, then turn your face around to face the camera and smile for me again." She did again what she was told and she can see from the corner of her eye that the higher ups were nodding their heads. "Now turn to your right side and do the same please." She followed his direction and she could see him smiling from behind. It made her feel good that they liked how she looked on screen.

It was all over and the ladies were all waiting again outside for their announcement on who was chosen to star in the huge shampoo commercial. Tifa was crossing her fingers. After 30 minutes a staff peeked out and called everyone to comeback. They all stood up in front of the panel and nervously waited for the news.

"Now before I announce the one that we have casted for the lead role, I would like to inform you that who ever we have chosen will be paired up to one of the most popular stars in this business. I'm sure you are all familiar with him." He looked over his shoulder and nodded his head someone Tifa didn't notice before that was there. He stood up from his seat and everyone was squealing quietly in their spots, but Tifa's breath hitch. He has spikey blond hair, striking blue eyes and a lean muscular body, a handsome face with a stoic expression. The girls were already going crazy but Tifa stared at him with wide eyes.

 _This can't be real..._

"I present to you, Cloud Strife. He will star with the lead in this commercial." Cloud took a seat beside Rufus and stared at the table, he didn't even bother looking at the audition-ers. Tifa hid herself a little, she was the last girl in the far left, opposite of Cloud.

"Now it's time for the announcement of our new commercial model." The girls grew quiet and looked at the panel. Tifa closed her eyes. She didn't know what to feel now that they have announced that Cloud was going to be the partner.

"The girl who had showed exceptional acting skills and the best camera presence is non other than Tifa Lockhart, congratulations." Hey eyes widened and everyone looked at her, the girls bitterly and the panel happily, but she was scared to look at the reaction of a certain someone from the panel, she slowly turned her head to see striking blue eyes staring at her in shock while she did the same. Cloud stood up still staring at her, his brows furrowed together.

"Ti...fa...?" He asked quietly. Everyone looked at each other with a puzzled look. Tifa smiled sadly.

"Cloud, it's been a while..." She said with a slightly sad look on her face.

And thus, the start of Tifa's whirlwind life in the entertainment business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To meet again**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7 and it's characters.**

They were all huddled in a small conference room. Tifa and Cloud were sitting across from each other, the brunette wouldn't dare to look at him. She nervously played with the hem of her tank top.

"So..." Rufus started. "You know each other?" He asked the two but neither answered. Tifa lifted her eyes to look at the blonde and her brows furrowed when she saw him glaring at her.

 _What the hell... What is he looking at me like that for? The nerve of this guy!_ She scoffed then looked at Rufus.

"Yeah, a while back we kind of known each other." She said, her face showing annoyance. She could hear him scoff. She rolled her eyes. Rufus saw what was going on and decided not to push the subject.

"Alright, we will proceed to the signing of the contract then inform you on the next steps to be done." Tifa nodded. "The taping of the commercial will start after two days, so its best if you prepare, we will give you the script to study at home." Tifa nodded again. She will still annoyed at Cloud for the way he was looking at her. What was his deal?

The signing was done and script was given to her, she couldn't wait to get away from the blonde and just go home, she was suddenly regretting that she had won the role. She slapped her face mentally at the thought.

 _Focus Lockhart, isn't this what you wanted? Don't let him affect you._ She scolded herself. _We haven't seen each other in five years and this is how he treats me when it finally happens._ She shook her head. _I guess all this fame and glory got in that spikey head of his!_ She looked at herself at the mirror and adjusted her look from annoyed to confident. "You..." She pointed at her reflection. "Are the best. You'll show that moron what you're made of." Then she froze when she heard a flushing of the toilet. She suddenly felt embarrassed for talking to herself like that. A cubicle's door suddenly opened from behind her and a really pretty girl emerged from it, she has light brown hair that tied in a ponytail, some curls were lose in front and bangs were framing her face. She had hypnotizing green eyes and smooth complexion. They stared at each other at the mirror for a brief second before Tifa gasped. She turned around to face the angel with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my goodness.. Aeris Gainsburough." She said, her eyes wide.

"Oh hi!" Aeris approached her, smiling beautifully, then proceeded to wash her hands.

"Hi umm..." Tifa let out a nervous laugh. "I'm a fan. You are so beautiful in person." She was smiling now.

"Thank you, you are very pretty too, are you here for auditions?" Aeris asked while she dried her hands with a napkin. Then she adjusted her bangs in the mirror.

"Yeah... actually, I won the role in the Vanilla kiss commercial." She said then Aeris turned her head towards the brunette. She smiled radiantly again.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Aeris said while clapping her hands. The brunette's breath hitched. "I'm sure you'll do great. I heard Cloud will be your partner?" Tifa's face suddenly turned into a scowl.

"Yeah... he is." She said with a hint of annoyance which made Aeris' eyebrows to raise.

"Hmmmm, I can see there are issues here." The green eyed beauty crossed her arms. "What's going on hmmm?" She asked playfully causing Tifa to smile in amusement.

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled again at her idol.

"Oh silly me, I haven't asked your name!" Aeris exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Oh, it's Tifa." The brunette said smiling. They shook hands. Her hands were so soft.

"Nice to meet you Tifa, oh and don't worry about Cloud, he's just always cold like that. Just don't pay attention to him." Aeris said while Tifa nodded.

 _He wasn't like that before._ She sighed at the thought.

"So where you headed now Tifa?" Aeris asked her. Tifa looked at her with a confused look.

"I'll be having lunch now, I guess." She said looking down at her watch.

"I'm having lunch right now with my boyfriend, you can join us if you want!" Aeris said cheerily. Tifa's eyes widened.

"With Zack? Zack Fair?" She asked her eyes still wide. Aeris giggled.

"Yes." She said smiling brightly.

"Is.. it okay if I join?" Tifa asked hesistantly.

"Of course! Come on!" Aeris clung to the brunette's arm and started dragging her out of the restroom. She was so surprised that her idol would even invite her to lunch all of a sudden.

They reached a cafe that was inside the building. Aeris waved at someone in the back. Tifa looked over to see the full view of the hottest male celebrity in Gaia, the one and only Zack Fair, with his raven spiky hair and dazzling purple eyes, waving at them. The brunette thought her heart was going to explode, first it was Aeris clinging unto her like they have been friends forever, now it was Zack Fair, sitting just a few feet away from them.

 _Wow... I must be dreaming._

"Hey babe." Zack said as he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. Then he turned his gaze at Tifa who was frozen on the spot. He smiled his most beautiful smile. Tifa thought she was going to faint. "Hi there! Who are you?" He asked her. Aeris looked over at her new friend and giggled.

"This is my friend, Tifa." Aeris held the brunette's waist. "She's the new star for the Vanilla Kiss commercial!" She said happily then Zack's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's great! It's nice to meet you Tifa!" Zack said as he held out his hand. Tifa shook it nervously. "Why don't we take a seat, after you beautiful ladies." Zack said as he bowed his head making his girlfriend giggle. Aeris pulled Tifa's arm and guided her to her seat. When they were all seated, Zack called over a waiter to take their orders. "What will you have Tifa?" He asked. "And don't worry, it's on me." He winked at her causing her to blush.

"I'll ummm.. have..." She hastilly looked over to the menu.

"I recommend their fish fillet with lemon sauce, it's great." Aeris suggested then Tifa nodded her head.

"I'll have that then..." She said quietly, putting down her menu, Aeris winked at her and she blushed again.

 _Great, she's now making me question my sexuality._ She suppressed her laugh by covering her mouth with her fingers.

They were happily eating and chatting for a while, Zack was going over his schedule for the day while Aeris was telling a joke to Tifa. But she froze when Zack suddenly called over someone who he saw pass by.

"Cloud! My man!" He exclaimed while waving at Tifa's back whose eyes were wide. Aeris noticed this and shook her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked her with concern. Tifa snapped out of her daze.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." She tried to convince her.

"You sure?" She said as she shove a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"Yeah." She tried to smile.

"Come over here!" Zack still called over the blond. Tifa closed here eyes. Out in the corner of her eyes, she could someone sitting beside her and another one sitting at the other side of the newcomer.

"Zack, Aeris." A girl greeted. Tifa looked over to her right to see Cloud Strife sitting beside her the rude one from the morning sitting a his other side, the said girl looked at her as well and she frowned. "You were that rude girl from this morning." The curly haired girl said calmly and it made Tifa's eyes wide.

 _What! "_ Excuse me?" Tifa asked, losing her cool. Aeris and Zack looked at each other.

"Wait, you've met?" Aeris asked, looking at Tifa.

"Yeah, she was that blind as a bat girl who wasn't looking where she was going." The brown haired girl said again making Tifa lose her patience.

"What! Me? Are you serious? You bumped into me from behind, and scattered my belongings all over the ground!" Tifa said angrily while the girl only chuckled. Aeris furrowed her brows and held Tifa's shoulder.

"Okay! That's great! You've met!" Zack interrupted while laughing nervously. He looked at his watch. "Oh, lookit the time! We better get going!" He suddenly stood and grabbed Aeris and Tifa by their arms then led them out the door. "See you later Cloud, Cissnei!" Then they went out.

"Seriously! The nerve of that girl!" Tifa scoffed as she remembered how despicable that girl named Cissnei is.

"Don't worry about her Tifa, she's always like that. She's really rude and a diva on set too. Everyone hates her." Aeris reassured Tifa.

"I don't know what Cloud sees in her." Zack said as he shook his head.

Cloud, now that she thought about it, he didn't even say anything to stop his little girlfriend's rude comments. _No wonder he's a jerk now._

"I better go home, I need to study the script, the taping in a few days from now." Tifa said, the lovers nodded their heads.

"Wait, give me your phone." Aeris said while Tifa only stared at her. Then she fished out her phone and the green eyed beauty grabbed it and punched some numbers in it. "Call me or text me alright!" Tifa grabbed her phone back slowly.

"I'll give you my number as well Tifa!" Zack snatched back her phone and put in his number. Tifa was in daze.

 _I actually have their numbers now... OH MY GOD!_ She was screaming in her mind. Zack gave back her phone and she dialled each one them. They both pulled out their phones and saved Tifa's number. They all smiled at each other.

"I guess... I'll be seeing you around now." Tifa said shyly. She still couldn't believe that this was all happening.

"Bye Tifa!" Aeris gave her a hug which she returned. Zack hugged her as well then ruffled her hair.

"We'll see you later!" Zack waved at her then grabbed his girlfriend's hand and started walking away. Tifa turned her back on them then closed her eyes tight. She was fighting the urge to scream. She couldn't wait to tell her bestfriends in the world about this new development. When she started walking to go home, straight ahead was Cloud and Cissnei, the latter clinging into the blonde's arm like her life depended on it. She didn't stop walking but the two did. She could feel Cloud's hard gaze following her, she returned his glare then looked straight ahead again. She could hear Cissnei say "cheap bitch" but she ignored it.

 _Way to treat your old childhood bestfriend Strife. All this fame had really gotten to his head. What a prick. I'll show you that I'll surpass you. I'll put you down Strife, just watch._ She smirked at her thought and faced the elevator. She looked at her right to see that Cloud hadn't moved from his spot while Cissnei was trying to drag him away, she scowled at how intense his glare is at her is and instead of returning it, she smirked at him in a taunting manner before the elevator bell chimed.

 _It's on Cloud._ Then she went in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The rivalry**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 and its characters.**

"OH MY GODS!" Tifa's bestfriend, Yuffie Kisaragi, screeched like hell causing Tifa to grimace.

"Yuffie, please stop screaming like that." Vincent Valentine, another one of Tifa's close friend, said in a stoic manner. "But, congratulations Tifa for winning that role, you deserved it. " He smiled a little at his friend.

"Thanks Vince." She smiled at him.

"We should celebrate Teef! Were going to that new club now, right now!" Yuffie exclaimed, then Tifa's eyes widened.

"I have to inform Barret that I have a shoot in two days." Tifa said as she dialled a number. But Yuffie stopped her.

"Do that later because we need to beautify ourselves so we can go to the club!" Yuffie said while Tifa sighed.

"Fine then." She was about to put her phone in her pocket when it rang. She flipped it open again and her eyes widened. It was Aeris calling her. Her phone slipped out of her hand but she caught it, it slipped again and she caught it again, it went on for a few times before she could grasped it firmly, then she answered it immediately. "Hello?"

"Tifa hi!" Aeris said cheerfully which made Tifa smile.

"Hey! What's up?" She asked and Aeris giggled.

"We are having a party at Zack's house tonight, you need to come!" The green eyed girl said and Tifa's breath hitched.

"Really? Wow, thanks! That'll be great, actually, my friends and I were planning on celebrating."

"Well, that's perfect then! Bring your friends over to Zack's!" Tifa looked over to the two of her closes friends then laughed quietly. They gave her confused looks.

"Alright then, so how will we meet you?"

"I'll have someone pick you up so give me your address." Tifa suddenly felt embarrassed, she was living in the slums after all. It was a good thing that her friends never complained about her living conditions, Yuffie's family is extremely wealthy in Wutai and Vincent was pretty well off, too. "There's a bar called Seventh heaven in the edge of the City, ummm, is it okay if we wait there?"

"Of course! You'll be picked up after an hour alright? We'll see you later!" Then there was a click before she could even say goodbye. She smiled while she shook her head.

"Who was that?" Yuffie asked as she pop a peanut in her mouth. Tifa smirked.

"A friend." She grinned. "She wants us to come to this house party." She grabbed a handful of peanuts then ate as well.

"That's great then! We should get ready! Come on Teef! Vincent you too!" Yuffie said as she dragged Tifa upstairs.

* * *

"What time were they coming?" Vincent asked as he wipe his nose. He wore a body fitting black and white striped shirt with a v-neck, a tight black jean and some buckle boots. He wore black cuff bracelets in both wrists and a cross dangling earring on his left ear. His long hair was tied loosely in a ponytail on his nape. He looked really hot like that, Tifa thought with a smile. While Yuffie was wearing dark short shorts, with a white tank top and brown jacket, She has black tights under her shorts and shoes is a black knee high sneakers. While Tifa wore a tight fitting dark gray jeans with some dark red military boots, a black tank top with "Fries before guys" print in the front, she has several bracelets and a black choker on her neck with a small padlock hanging from it. Her hair was down as usual. Heads were turning in their direction.

"It'll be here any minute." Tifa said smirking, boy, her friends were in for a surprise, they had no idea that they were going an a-list celebrity's house party. As if on cue, a black car emerged from the corner and stopped in front of them, the driver went out and took a good look at them.

"Miss Lockhart?" He asked.

"Yes, that'll be me." She said smiling. Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other. Tifa started going to the car but her friends didn't follow her. He looked over her shoulder and smiled at them. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Right." Vincent said quietly then followed her to the car. Yuffie trailed behind him. Once they were all settle, Yuffie was casting Tifa with suspiscious looks which made the brunette laugh on the inside.

"The trip will be in only fifteen minutes Miss Lockhart." The driving spoke suddenly. Tifa felt awkward.

"Ah, yes, okay thank you. What's your name?" She asked the driver. He looked at her in the rear view mirror in surprise.

"Edward, just call me Edward, Miss." She nodded.

"Thank you Edward." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

They finally reached the house, or rather, the huge mansion in time for the party to start. Yuffie casted Tifa again with looks that made her smirk.

"Okay... whose party are we going again?" Yuffie asked while Tifa looked over to the driver at the rear view mirror, she could see Edward looking at her in confusion and she shook her head. He knew what she was up to so he didn't say anything to Yuffie and just shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough." She looked outside.

"No, you'll tell me now woman!" Yuffie demanded making Tifa laugh.

"Okay okay, this my friend Zack's house." She said coolly, waiting for Yuffie to ask again.

"Zack who?" Both Yuffie and Vincent are looking at her now. She smirked again.

"Fair." She said again causing Yuffie's head to tilt at that.

"Zack Fair?" She said absentmindedly said then her eyes suddenly widened. "ZACK FAIR?! THAT ZACK FAIR?!" She suddenly stood up causing her head to bump into the roof of the car. "OW!" Tifa began laughing, she looked over at Vincent and his face made her laugh even more, he rarely showed any emotion but he looked like a deer caught in head lights. "You sneaky bastard!" Yuffie started slapping Tifa's arm causing her to yelp while laughing.

"Ow! That's hurts!" She laughed again. " Sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

"But, how did you meet?"

"At Shinra, but we'll talk about that later, I want to introduce you guys."

They finally made it to the front of the huge mansion and the driver instructed them to proceed.

"Thanks again Edward." Tifa said smiling then went out of the car.

The three of them looked ahead at the front door and they could see people from the inside. Tifa started walking ahead and her two friends followed her. Tifa and Yuffie both gasped quietly at the sight, a lot of well known celebrities were there, laughing drinking and some were even in the outdoor pool. Yuffie squealed behind her.

"That's Genesis!" She hissed. "He looks so hot! Oh and Sephiroth, oh my Shiva! And-" Yuffie continued on her ramblings but Tifa wasn't paying attention to her, she was looking for Aeris and Zack, as if on cue, they both suddenly appeared in front of her which made Yuffie and Vincent froze.

"Tifa!" Aeris called her and went forward to hug her.

"Hey girl! How's it going?" Zack hugged her as well. "Glad you could make it." He looked over her shoulder and the two frozen people behind her. He was used to that kind of reaction so he ignored it and greeted them. "Hello! You must be Tifa's friends! Welcome to my humble abode." He bowed his head.

"Humble? Really?" Tifa said with her eyebrow raised. Aeris giggled and Zack laughed. He patted her back. "Oh this is Yuffie." She grabbed the brunette by her arms forward who was still in a daze.

"Hi Yuffie!" Aeris held out her hand. Yuffie took it hesitantly then shook it.

"And this is Vincent." She pulled him forward in the same manner but his face was back in stoic mode and nodded at the two celebrities.

"It's nice to meet you man! I like your earring." Zack said then they shook hands.

"Thanks." Vincent said quietly.

"So how about some drinks?" Zack said, gesturing them to where the drinks are.

"Sure." Tifa said smiling, then Aeris clung into her and Yuffie's arm, the latter still starstruck.

"Come on girls, let's get this party started!" Aeris exclaimed earning a chuckle from Tifa and a smile from Yuffie who has already got over her shock.

"Alright then!" Yuffie suddenly said surprising Aeris.

"I like that! Let's go!" Aeris led them to the drinks while Zack and Vincent trailed behind them.

The five of them chatted away in a corner, Yuffie was already back to her old self, amusing the lovers. They were already getting along with her while Vincent just listened to their stories. Tifa was laughing when she looked over to the right and her face suddenly changed into a frown, she caught Cloud Strife glaring again at her and she glared back and scoffed. Aeris saw the exchange the sigh. She whispered in Tifa's ear.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Cloud, but I hope you can settle it soon." She said while Tifa didn't respond.

The night went on without any problem, Zack and Aeris introduced the three of them to their other celebrity friends, Tifa could have sworn that Genesis Rhapsodos, a famous rock star, was checking her out the whole night. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Mmm.. I can see that Mr. Rhapsodos is smitten to you Miss Lockhart." Aeris told her while smirking. Tifa smacked her arm playfully, Aeris laughed.

"Oh, don't be silly."

"No, seriously look." They both looked at Genesis' direction who was looking at Tifa. He raised his beer to them and they both waved back. "See?" Aeris giggled. Tifa began to sweat.

"Excuse me a minute." She excused herself which made Aeris giggle. "Restroom."

"Oh, just straight ahead then to the left."

"Thanks." Then she went on her way. She wasn't actually looking at where she was going when she reached the hallway and no one was actually there, she felt relief. She continued walking until she bumped into someone making her fall over, but before she could fall on her bottoms, someone caught her wrist and pulled her back up.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" She suddenly stopped when she realized that the person in front of her was none other than Cloud Strife, who was staring at her with his brows furrowed. She quickly removed her wrist from his grasp.

"You." She said with her eyes hardening. He just raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, me." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You," She stopped. "What-"

"What do you think you're doing Tifa?" He suddenly asked in a cold tone.

"Whatever do you mean, your highness?" She scoffed.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"Aeris invited me to come over." She answered in the same cold tone.

"No, what are you doing here? Why are you entering the business?" He asked while adjusted his necklace. Tifa's jaw dropped.

"And what is it to you? It's none of your business! Why the hell are you acting like this? You treat me like some sort of crap!" Her voice was raising now. He scoffed.

"Speak for yourself Miss Lockhart." Tifa's jaw dropped again, confused.

"What do you mean?! When have I treated you like crap Cloud?! We were bestfriend's and inseperable since we were little! How could you think that!" She was really angry now.

"I have nothing to say to you." He said coolly then started walking away.

"Then you shouldn't have talked to me in the first place chocobo brain!" She said then he slowly looked back at in shock. She sported a victory smirk at that. He chewed his jaw.

"It's on Lockhart, I'll show you that you shouldn't have messed with me." Then he walked away.

"Game on then." Then she turned her back on him and went to the restroom. But she couldn't help but wonder what he meant that she treated him like crap?

 _The nerve of him! He didn't got in touch with me after he went away five years ago to pursue his dreams and he's saying I was the one to talk! Idiot, moron, jerk Cloud!_ Then she went inside the bathroom to fix herself. She was furious, she angrily wiped a single tear that had fallen from her eye as she realized something from their little encounter. Something she would like to deny with every fiber of her being right now.

That she was still, madly, deeply inlove with her idiot childhood friend Cloud Strife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chocobo head**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**

 **Warning: Language.**

"That fucking idiot!" Tifa exclaimed angrily as soon as they entered her apartment.

"Whoa! Calm the fuck down Miss Lockhart!" Yuffie asked while laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so mad right now, Cloud's a prick! A PRICK!" Tifa screamed as she threw her bag on her couch. Vincent sighed. Yuffie flopped herself down the same couch, Tifa did the same.

"Isn't he the reason why you even bother with this show business thing?" Yuffie asked .

"Yeah, after not talking to me for five fucking years, I decided to follow him here and find out what was going on. He suddenly acts all high and mighty just because he got where he wanted to be? And why would he think that I treated him like shit?!" Tifa sighed.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're sounding really pathetic right now." Yuffie said nonchalantly. Tifa's jaw dropped.

"PATHETIC?!" She asked standing up.

"Yes, pathetic! You are pursuing this kind of dream because of him! You followed him here and entered the business because of him! Doesn't that sound pathetic to you?!" Yuffie answered back, she was standing up now as well. Tifa glared at her friend before sitting back on the couch. She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"You're right, I am pathetic." Tifa said in a muffled voice. Yuffie sat back down. Vincent settled himself on the smaller couch and just listened.

"You like this, right? You love doing this? Acting on TV and movies and shit?" Yuffie asked again making the brunette look at her.

"Yes, I love it Yuffie." She responded.

"Then do it for yourself, find a new reason. If you're so mad right now at that jerk of a chocobo head, surpass him and bring him down. Make a name for yourself, show everyone what you're capable of. Today was the first time for you to audition and yet you landed on that role, a lot of hopefuls have been doing that for years but no success, doesn't that say anything to you?" Yuffie told her and it made Tifa sigh.

"You're right." Tifa nodded her head. "You're right. Thanks Yuffie." She smiled. "Thanks for calling me out on all my crap." Yuffie smiled at that.

"Friends are suppose to do that, you know me, I never sugar coat things." Yuffie said while rubbing the brunette's back. TIfa smiled.

"Are you going to spend the night?" Tifa asked the two.

"Well, duh." Yuffie stood up to go upstairs.

"I'll take the couch." Vincent said as he unbuckle his boots.

"Alright then, goodnight Vince." Tifa told him. He nodded. She proceeded to go upstairs but was stopped when Vincent spoke.

"I hope you listen to Yuffie Tifa. We believe in you and..." He shifted awkwardly then cleared his throat. "We're proud of you." He sported a small smile earning a radiant one from Tifa.

"Thank you Vince. I could never ask for better friends." She went over to him then hugged him, he hugged her back. "Goodnight."

* * *

Yuffie and Tifa spent the next morning going over the script of the commercial. The shoot will be on the next day so she has to focus.

"You know, every single lead in this commercial had become an a-list celebrity over the years, Lucrecia Crescent was the first one to ever do this and look at where she is now. Not to mention her equally successful hottie of a son, Sephiroth." Yuffie said as she drank her hot chocolate. "Speaking of Sephiroth, he's so hot in person! And I thought that he was mean, you know, he always looked like a badass on screen but he was incredibly approachable last night." Yuffie said that made Tifa and Vincent look at her. Tifa raised her eyebrows.

"You were talking to him?" She asked, amused.

"Yeah I just told him that I'm a big fan and he was all smiles and stuff. He even got me a drink. But I jokingly told him that I'd rather bottle up all his deliciousness and drink it instead. I think I creeped him out and ended up looking like a fucking psycho stalker." The Wutain said. TIfa stared at her in horror.

"I would be creeped out." The brunette said with her face perflexed. Vincent pursed his lips. Tifa smirked, she knows that Vincent has a thing for Yuffie for a long time now. So she decided to talk.

"And Vincent, Elena was all over you last night." Tifa said then Yuffie dropped her fork. Tifa smirked inwardly. "I could see how she was staring at you, imagine that." She casually sipped on her coffee. Vincent cleared his throat.

"She was... Quite friendly, yes." He said while he blushed. Yuffie's brows furrowed.

"Isn't she together with that Reno? The star of that new action movie called Deliverance? I saw him last night glaring at Vincent I thought it looked like that his hair was going to be caught on fire, if it wasn't fucking red enough." Yuffie said with a scowl. It made Tifa grin.

 _These two are complete idiots. They are clearly being jealous._ She thought as she rested her chin in her palm on the table, grinning at the two.

"What about you? Genesis Rhapsodos was staring at you the whole night like you some kind of prey to be eaten and he was the predator. It was kind of creepy but he's so hot you'll want him to be creepy with you for the rest of your life." Yuffie smirked at the brunette who rolled her eyes.

"If someone would know a lot about being creepy, it's you. Maybe you should hook up with him, you'll be perfect for each other." Tifa said grinning. Vincent choked on his coffee and the brunette laughed.

"Shut the fuck up big tits." Yuffie said while pointing her fork at the brunette who sneered at her. Tifa's phone suddenly went off. She stood up and grabbed it, flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. "What the hell..." But before she could removed it from her ear someone spoke.

"Hello Lockhart." The caller chuckled. Her eyes widened, she knows that voice anywhere and her blood boiled instantly.

"What the hell do you want so early in the morning chocobo head?" She said suddenly making her two friends stop eating and look up at her.

"Just checking up on you if you already chickened out on our little project." Cloud chuckled again. Tifa started counting in her mind to calm herself down.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait another lifetime for you to see me quit Strife." She pursed her lips. "And why do you have my number?! Who told you that you have the right call me?!" She was losing her cool and she knows that she was giving him the satisfaction. She mentally slapped herself.

"Just quit Lockhart. You'll never make it in this industry. I'll make sure of that." He laughed in taunting manner that made Tifa bite her lips. Then she smiled a fake smile even if he couldn't see it.

"Then you'll just die trying then." She laughed back then rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that Tifa."

"Whatever loser." Then she flipped her phone shut.

"That was him?! What did he say?" Yuffie asked.

"He was just being a jerk. I'll show that bastard not to mess with me!" She stood up and glared straight ahead.

"If it gets out of hand though, just grab the back of his neck the shove his face between your gigantic tits and he'll shut up in no time." Yuffie said nonchalantly causing Tifa's jaw to drop and Vincent to face palm.

* * *

"All right B.T., this is it." Yuffie said as she smack Tifa's back making the the brunette wince.

"Just... stay and watch okay? Don't leave me alone with that jerk." Tifa begged her friends with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, come on!" Yuffie pushed Tifa inside the studio where the shoot will be held. They all looked around when they made it inside. Someone noticed them and instantly approached.

"Are you Tifa?" He suddeny asked.

"Yes sir."

"Come on we gotta do your make up and fitting." He dragged the brunette away from her friends who mouthed an "Just wait". They both nodded and decided to find a spot to watch.

The staff and Tifa reached the dressing room and opened the door. A girl was waiting for them. "This is Tifa Lockhart Mary, the lead, please do her make up now, Mr. Highwind will be here in an hour and a half and you know how he gets when everything is not on time." The person said then the girl named Mary nodded and pulled Tifa to a chair.

"Wow, you're so pretty." She said as she admired Tifa in her reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks..." Tifa responded with a smile.

"Let's get started then, we still have to do your hair then fitting of the choice of clothes for this shoot." Mary said with a smile, Tifa nodded, then proceeded to open her make up box to start application.

* * *

"I hope she comes out soon, I can't wait to see how she looks like." Yuffie said as she munch on her popcorn. Vincent looked at her with a confused look.

"I didn't know you brought popcorn." He said as he grabbed a handful and started eating as well.

"Of course I'll bring some, the moment Tifa and Cloud see each other it'll be a good show, a popcorn is just we need." She said while popping some more in her mouth.

"Well, we'll be out soon before it even started." Vincent said pointing at the bag which was now half full.

"You're right, we'll save this for later then." Yuffie closed the pack then put it back to her bag. Vincent shook his head slightly and smirked.

After an hour, Cloud emerged from his dressing room, wearing a dark grey fitted suit which was opened in the front with a black dress shirt inside, a matching dark gray slacks and some black formal shoes. He wore his trademark wolf earring and his hair was still gravity defying. But Yuffie couldn't deny that he was the most handsome being she had seen all day. He was talking to someone with shoulder length hair and a goatie who was carrying a weird looking black cat with a crown on its head, it looked like he was his manager. After a few minutes it was Tifa's turn to appear, everyone stopped at what they were doing just to look at her, Yuffie and Vincent's jaw dropped.

She was wearing a peach colored flowing floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline, it totally hugged her figure and looked like she floating while she walked. Her make up was simple but she looked unbelievably beautiful, her hair was down and more silkier than ever, it was shampoo commercial after all. Everyone was in awe at how this newcomer glowed as she stride towards the set. Yuffie covered her mouth and suppressed her laugh when she saw that the great Cloud Strife was staring at her in complete shock. If he wasn't going to move at all she knew that he was going to drool any moment. When the blonde overcame his initial shock, he started his first of his marathon of death glares for the radiant brunette. Tifa noticed him glaring at him and she smirked at him in a taunting manner and wiggled her eyebrows once at him. They stared at each other for a while that Yuffie was already imagining lasers coming out of their eyes, so she decided to pull out her popcorn once again.

"Let's just sit back and enjoy the show Vinnie." She guffawed while her mouth was full of popcorn. Vincent looked around.

"But there are no seats to sit back and enjoy." He said casually making the wutain look at him. "And stop calling me Vinnie." Then he grabbed the popcorn bag from her and making her cackle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Her rise to stardom**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Language, Cid's foul mouth mostly.**

"What the fuck you think yer doin' hotshot?" Cid Highwind, the commercial's foul mouthed director, questioned Cloud Strife. "I told you to stare at her like yer freakin' inlove with her for years and all you do fuckin' glare. What the hell is wrong with you?" He spit his toothpick from his mouth. "And you, you give him the same look the whole freakin' time! If you have fuckin' issues with each other then don't bring 'em along this shoot and act like goddamn professionals goddammit!" He yelled as he threw his improvised megaphone made using a script on the floor. "We'll take five then after that, better give me fuckin' good results or I'll kick your asses to curb. Fuckin' rookies. I need my black coffee with extra two packets of sugar pronto!" He yelled again as he started walking away.

"Yes Mr. Highwind." His assistant said in a shaky high pitch voice then started running away to fetch the coffee.

 _Good going Tifa._ She thought to herself with a sigh. _First day of shoot and I can't even act professional. And it's because of him!_ She turned to look at Cloud who was glaring at the floor this time. Then he suddenly turned his gaze to her, but she was surprised that he was not glaring at her anymore, but was just staring at her with a blank look. She stared back and decided to use the opportunity to internalize so she can get into her character. She remembered the summary of their commercial:

 _In a night setting, a married couple is celebrating their anniversary, the wife is looking over the veranda of their home while her husband stares at her in awe from the back as her hair and dress elegantly flowed along with the wind, as he started to walk slowly towards her, he could smell the Vanilla scent of her hair that was being carried by the wind towards him, remembering the moment he had fallen for her and her scent, now looking at her and smelling it again made him fall inlove all over again. He hugs her from behind and they look at each other, then he whispers his eternal love for her._

Tifa sighed as they still stared at each other, his face still unreadable. _I guess I'll have no problem with my character at all._ She was inlove with him after all. She teared up a little but fought it. She just stared at him taking in his features, remembering all his good qualities that made her fall for him all those years, she was internalizing everything and she more than ready to get into character.

"Everybody get to positions, do it right this time brats!" Cid yelled through his megaphone causing everyone beside him to wince. Tifa went back to her position in the studio made veranda with green screen surrounding it. Cloud went over to the back a few feet away from her, staring at the ground. Tifa looked straight ahead when the fan started blowing gently towards them. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them again, her face softer this time. Cloud looked up and was sporting the most gentle look, a look full of love at the woman in front of him. Cid took this as the cue and started yelling again. "Alrigh', ready!"

"Take 10, action!" A staff yelled then snapped his clapperboard in the camera then went away.

Tifa smiled faintly as she looked ahead the green screen, though there nothing there, it's suppose to be a beautiful view in front that will be added during editing. Her hair and dress flowed beautifully backwards as Cloud stared at her with his eyes overflowing with love. Everyone was nodding their heads.

"Start walkin'" Cid told Cloud and he did what he was told, he walked slowly with grace while staring ahead, never taking his off this beautiful being.

"Stop and get a whiff of them vanillas." Cid instructed as he looked at the screen in front of him. The blonde stopped walking and closed his eyes to gently smell the scent that was emitting from the brunette, every woman in the studio were inwardly screaming at how hot he looked when he did that, each of them wanting to jump in there and tackle him. He slowly opened his eyes again and stared again at the brunette with the most "panty-dropping" stare he could muster. Yuffie looked at her right in time to see someone fainting causing her to spit out her juice. He started walking again towards Tifa and when he finally reached her, he hugged her from behind making the brunette flash her sweetest smile. She held Cloud's arms with her own and slowly looked up at him and didn't hold back on how she would stare at him if she decided to show her love to him. It caught the blond's breath but being on character, he held back and just smiled back at her.

"Mouth the words "I love ya" and all that shit blondie." Cid instructed and Cloud did. "Moved away from her back to her side and face each other." They did what they were told. "Hold each others hand." They followed again. "Then lean forward to kiss." He finally said. Yuffie choked on her chips and Vincent's eyes grew wide. If they weren't being professional right now, Tifa and Cloud would do the same, but they complied to their director's request, leaned forward, closed their eyes, and kissed.

It was only a soft touch, skin to skin contact, nothing deep, just a sweet lingering kiss. It was the sweetest that they have ever seen, if they didn't know better, it would look like that these two were really inlove with each other.

"Cut." Cid quietly said with his mouth slightly opened. He had goosebumps all over and wasn't expecting such performance from the two. Cloud and Tifa broke apart and stared at each other. "That's great. I got what I wanted. It's time to shoot the additional solo scenes of Tifa then we'll pack up." Everyone nodded, except the two main actors of the shoot, who were still staring and holding each other. When Tifa got out of her daze, she hastily let go of Cloud, looked at him one last time before turning her back on him with a sad look. He did the same and started walking away to a hall that no one was occupying, he leaned his back on the wall and closed his eyes, he wouldn't dare to show anyone, specially TIfa, that his face was full of pain and he couldn't help but let it out this time.

* * *

"Tifa!" Yuffie ran to her bestfriend. "That was great! All of my hair in every part of my body was standing up!" She said cheerfully but it caused Vincent to look at her in horror while blushing.

 _Every...part?_ He thought and blushed more than even. He was being dirty. If Tifa was not in a daze, she would have laughed, but she was still in a trance.

"Tifa?" Yuffie shook her friend when she didn't respond.

"I'm gonna..." Tifa swallowed. "Go get changed for the next shoot." Yuffie nodded.

"Okay then."

* * *

"Mr. Highwind, why did you add that last thing?." Cid's staff asked him while he was having his coffee.

"I just wanted see how they will handle it, but they killed it. They looked like they were really inlove and shit." The staff smiled.

The solo shoot for Tifa was done within the day and it was time pack up. They all said their goodbyes and went on their way. The commercial will air worldwide after a month.

* * *

"Oh my goodness..." Tifa said softly as she her eyes were glued in the screen as she watched the commercial that was finally aired. The scene in the veranda was done in a slow motion and was beautifully executed, her solo close up takes in between the scene where she was flipping her hair was elegant, but what caught her breath the most was the look on Cloud's face. It was the face of someone inlove, she finally realized that he really is a great actor if he can move them like that.

 _That's right, it's all acting._ Then the kiss happened, she blushed furiously at how genuine and inlove they looked. _Wow..._ Then her phone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"TIFA!" Aeris yelled at from the phone making her jump. "Oh my goodness! I had goosebumps all over! It was so good! Zack is still in a daze after seeing it and his mouth is hanging open!" She laughed. TIfa laughed along with her.

"Gee, thanks Aeris. I was shocked myself." She said quietly.

"Congratulations Tifa! You did great!" Aeris said happily. "We should meet to celebrate!" Tifa chuckled.

"I'd like that." She said smiling.

* * *

A month after it aired, huge billboards of Tifa was all over Midgar, as well as posters. Everyone was talking about the beautiful girl that Cloud Strife kissed, even her father had called and congratulated her daughter, who was initially agaisn't her being in the business. She landed several more commercial and modelling gigs, slowly making a name for herself. Rufus Shinra has called her saying that he will be managing her and that she had earned a spot in a new movie alongside with Genesis and a series as well but Rufus didn't disclose who she was starring with.

"A movie?!" Yuffie yelled. "With GENESIS?!" She yelled louder while Tifa nodded her head furiously.

"Yes!" Tifa exclaimed then both started screaming while Vincent covered his ears.

"That's awesome big tits! Show 'em what you've got an bring the spiky headed idiot down!" Yuffie said while jumping up and down. Tifa's expression became serious.

"Believe me Yuffie, I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Torn heart**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**

"It's nice to see you again Tifa." Rufus shook the brunette's hand and gently smiled. "I have seen it and I have to say that..." He stared at her then smiled while shaking his head. "You will go far in this business, you are talented Tifa." He said, smiling beautifully. Tifa blushed.

"Thank you so much Mr. Shinra." She said.

"No, just call me Rufus." He said smiling. " I'm just four years older than you and it makes me sound old." He laughed. Tifa felt embarassed.

"Sorry." She laughed lightly. Rufus shook his head.

"No worries. Anyway." He looked at his watch. "It is already lunchtime, we should probably eat and talk about your new project." Tifa nodded.

"Okay." She said with a small smile. She wasn't still use to this handsome being's presence and she couldn't help but blush everytime. They started walking towards the same cafe that Aeris invited her to before and settled down. A waiter gave them menus.

"What will you have Tifa?" Rufus asked while he looked over his menu.

"I'll have the fish fillet, I fell inlove with it the first time I tried it." She said without looking at the menu.

"I'll have the same then." He closed his menu then called over the waiter to give their orders. When the waiter nodded and went away, Rufus started talking.

"So the movie will start shooting after three months. As I have mentioned, Genesis Rhapsodos will be lead actor. It's about secret agent, which is played by Rhapsodos, that was sent to infiltrate the base of terrorists that was planning on using nuclear weapon to terrorize the world, but things will take its turn when he falls inlove with the leader of the terror group, which is played by you." He said casually while Tifa's jaw dropped.

"I..." She swallowed. "I will be his love interest?" _Holy hell._

"You will the main antagonist slash love interest, yes." He said with a smile.

"Wow, first movie and I'll be able to play the bad guy... That's amazing." She said with her eyes wide. Rufus chuckled.

"Yes and in the duration of those three months, you and Genesis and the rest of the cast will undergo stunt training, gun shooting and will also train to fight. This is an action movie so there will a lot of it. I'll hand you the script later on." He said as he sip his orange juice.

"Okay... I... Still can't believe it." She said smiling. Rufus smirked.

"Trust me Tifa, its just one the many coming your way. Oh, and about the series, the shoot will start in two months, a little earlier than the movie, don't worry about your schedule, we'll handle it. It's about a poor girl living an ordinary life who was looking for a job, when she pushed someone who was about to be hit by a car out of the way, that person happened to be the manager of a popular celebrity, he returned his gratitude by giving her job, as the assistant of the artist he was managing, but he happened to be an arrogant and disrespectful person who bossed and bullied her around, it's eventually a love story." Rufus finished the summary.

"That's terrible!" Tifa exclaimed. Rufus laughed.

"Well, the thing here Tifa..." He cleared his throat. "You will be the lead." Tifa's jaw dropped.

"So that means, I'll be playing the one being bullied." She said.

"And the person who will do that to you, I mean, who will play the part." He adjusted his tie and pursed his lips. Tifa's brows furrowed.

"Who?" She asked hopefully.

"Cloud Strife."

* * *

"This is the best and worst day of my life!" Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs at the rooftop of the building. She stomped her foot angrily and screamed again.

"Why does it have to be him?!" But who was she to complain? She finally got her break and she was in no position to say no now. "Well atleast your performance will be effortless because you'll just be playing yourself jackass!" She yelled again and groaned loudly.

"Will you please be quiet? You're really a disturbance you know that?" She froze when someone spoke. But it was not just someone, she knows that voice. And it came from the highest part of the rooftop. She decided to run towards it and climb up, when she poked her head up she saw her favorite blond lying on his back on the ground with his arms covering his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"This is my spot, I come here everytime I want peace and quiet but you obviously ruined it." He said irritably. Tifa chewed her jaw.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone then." Then she grinned sinisterly. "And i'll close the door behind me." That made Cloud look up and hastily stood up but Tifa was faster and was already at the door. It has no handle from the roof and once it was closed, you cannot go inside.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Cloud started yelling while running after th brunette who was laughing and closed the door when she went out. The blonde stopped in his tracks. _You've got to be kidding._ He was running again towards the door and started pounding it. "LET ME OUT LOCKHART!" He could hear a muffled laughter outside.

"That's what you get for treating me like shit Strife! You haven't talked to me in five years and now your acting like I was the one who treated you like crap!" His eyes widened at that.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He asked.

"Are you really that stupid?!" Tifa opened the door and the blond hurriedly held it and went outside. Tifa backed away from him then Cloud pinned her to the wall.

"I don't know what shit you're taking, but I have no idea what you're talking about. For all I know, you were the who wanted to cut ties with me." He said in a low voice but it full of venom. Tifa pushed him away.

"Are you really that stupid Cloud?! Is that your excuse because after you got famous you don't want to stay in touch with your countryside bestfriend? For all I know, you were embarrassed of me! You know what? This converstion isn't going anywhere and I don't want to talk to you outside of work. We'll be working on a soap together and that's the only way that I'll talk to you, and it's because of my lines from the script." She shoved him away then started going down the stairs. The blonde followed her with his eyes, his face full of rage. He started pulling his hair and yelled angrily like a crazed person. Then he leaned on the wall and sat down on the ground with his knees in front of him. He rested his arms on both knees and bowed his head down. He was slightly shaking.

"What the hell Tifa..." He whispered with a shaky voice to no one.

* * *

Tifa locked herself inside a cubicle and started crying. She covered her mouth with her hand while she sobbed quietly. She was hurt, too hurt. She doesn't know what was going with him and why did it became like this. They were the best friends in world and shared everything. And yet, they have become so unfamiliar with each other. She tried to calm down after a few minutes then decided to go out and fix herself.

 _Shit._ She thought when she saw that her face was all blotchy. She started retouching her make up. She went out of the restroom after a while but she wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry! I-" She stopped when she saw that it none other than Genesis who was equally as shocked as her. Then he smiled. _Oh my god, he's so hot up close!_

"Hey! Your Aeris' friend at Zack's party, Tifa right?" He said pointing at her.

"Yeah, well. Hi." She smiled. "Yes, that would be me." She said as she tuck a her to her ear.

"What's your full name?" He asked suddenly.

"Tifa Lockhart." She responded. His eyes widened.

"You... you'll be playing that villain at my new movie, you're Tifa Lockhart?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Ummm.. Yes?" She told him, unsure.

"Wow..." He whispered. She blushed when he started looking at her from head to foot. "That's great." He held his hand for her. "It's nice to meet you Tifa, I hope we get along." He smiled his most radiant smile. Her heart hammered madly. She took his hand in hers and started shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Genesis. I'm happy to be working with you."

"So, how about I invite you to dinner?" He suddenly asked causing Tifa's eyes to bulge out of her sockets.

"What... What ummm.. wow.. I-"

"That would be impossible because she's coming with me tonight, we still have things to go over." Rufus came out of nowhere and suddenly interrupted the exhange. "It is best to have Tifa be well prepared for her upcoming projects so you can invite her next time." Rufus said as he stared unblinking at Genesis who did the same. Then the latter smiled but it was obviously fake.

"Of course Rufus." He turned to look at Tifa again. "How about tomorrow?"

"That won't do because she has to go over the lines with me." Cloud suddenly said with Tifa not noticing that he was even there.

 _What the hell..._ Tifa thought. Genesis did his fake smile again.

"Fine then." He said with no emotion. The three men were standing around with her in the middle. The three of them staring daggers at each other. Tifa was now very very uncomfortable so she cleared her throat to break the ice.

"Okay. Umm, so I'm gonna go. See you guys later then." Then started walking fast away from the three of them without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What goes around, comes around**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The taping for the new series will finally start after two months, everyone was assembled in a conference room, all the cast and their managers were all seated together in the long round and Rufus were sitting across from Cloud and his manager, Reeve Tuesti, who was gently caressing his black cat with a small crown who was snoozing in his arm. Beside Cloud was a blond actress, with big assets and a curvy body, she looked really snooty and arrogant.

 _That's Scarlet, Must be a diva on set._ Tifa thought. Another actor with a large build was sitting beside Rufus, he has shoulder length raven hair and blue eyes. _Wow, it's Angeal Hewley._ Elena was there too, who was looking really bored. A veteran actor, who Tifa thought was scary, named Heidegger, was also there and was really intimidating. As well as the famous sisters, Shalua and Shelke Rui. Cid Highwind was sitting in the middle, a cigarette in his mouth with his feet up and crossed against the table. _Great, that scary director again._ The woman beside Cid that stood up and started talking.

"Welcome everyone, my name is Shera Highwind and I will be your production manager. As we have mentioned, taping will start tomorrow morning, so this afternoon will be running lines for the first scenes that will be taken tomorrow. But first, I want to introduce each one of you for you to get to know each other better." She looked around. "The lead actress is Tifa." The woman said gesturing at her and she felt suddenly awkward, everyone turned to look at her except Cloud. She suddenly felt intimidated that all these experienced actors and actresses are all staring at her. "She will be playing Shelli Stefan, the poor orphan girl who landed a job as a personal assistant of the popular but abusive celebrity Anson Grey, which is played by the other lead Cloud." Everyone looked at him but he didn't look up. "Angeal will be playing Milan Langston, Anson's manager that Shelli will save from an almost death situation." She paused. "Heidegger will playing Cristiano Grey, Anson's heartless and abusive father while Scarlet will be Savanna Grey, Anson's money hungry mother." Both the actors nodded their heads. "And Elena will be playing Adella Juno, Shelli's archenemesis who is obsessed with winning Anson's attention." Tifa and Elena looked at each other, the latter waved then smiled sheepishly. Tifa smiled back. "And finally, Shalua will be playing Aurelia Tegan, Shelli's aunt who adoptive her when her parents died while Shelke will be playing Waverly Tegan, Aurelia's daughter and Shelli's cousin, their age is really far apart so it's fine if they played mother and daughter."

"Hi mom." Shelke said playfully to her sister who smacked her arm while smiling.

"So that's about it, we will have a lunch break first then after an hour you need to come back to run lines. Everyone dismissed." Shera said. Everyone stood up, Cloud and all the managers was already out the door, Rufus has said earlier that he just have something to take care of then said goodbye,Tifa approached the remaining actors to personally greet them all.

"Hi, I'm Tifa, it's a pleasure to be working with all of you." She said as she bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you Tifa." Angeal said as he shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady." Heidegger suddenly said and it surprised Tifa how gentle this scary actor was. When he smiled, it was that sweet fatherly smile and she returned it.

"It's an honor, sir." She said.

"Just call me Heidegger." He said softly then Tifa nodded.

"So you're the new girl, I can't see anything special about you." Scarlet said coldly which made Tifa's eyes wide and stare at her. Everyone else looked at her as well but they were not looking surprised at all, it was like they already knew how she was.

"Scarlet." Heidegger said with venom. She just scoffed then walked away.

"Don't mind her Tifa, she treats everyone like that." Elena said to her while squeezing Tifa's shoulder. "We've met at Zack's party." She smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to be working with you." Tifa said smiling back.

"Likewise."

"Hi Tifa!" Shelke interjected. "We're friends from now on!" She suddenly hugged the brunette earning a chuckle from everyone.

"I apologize about her, she's always like that, it's a pleasure to meet you Tifa." Shalua shook the brunette's hands who was still being squeezed by Shelke.

"Well, we should head out and have lunch, why don't we all go together?" Heidegger suggested and everyone nodded.

"Let's go!" Shelke exclaimed while holding her fist up. Tifa chuckled and they all went their way to have lunch.

 _They're all very nice. Except for Scarlet, ugh, what a bitch. Her role fits her perfectly, and don't even want to start on Cloud._ She shook her head to remove her thoughts.

"You okay Tifa? Headache?" Elena asked her.

"No, I'm fine thanks." They smiled at each other.

They all took their seats at the cafe and proceeded to scan the menu. Then everyone made their orders after a while. Everyone was already getting along well and it made Tifa feel really relieved. But her big smile instantly melted when she saw a certain blond sitting not far from their table, across from him was that despicable brown hair girl named Cissnei, who was also his girlfriend. _Great._

"Tifa? You look pale, you okay?" Angeal suddenly asked making her look up.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, just tired I guess."

"Don't worry, we'll just be seated while we run lines so no need to worry about getting tired. You should rest for tomorrow though." Shalua said and she nodded her head.

"Thanks." She smiled at the woman. Her phone suddenly rang so she stood up. "Excuse me." Then went on her way away from the table towards the door where Cloud and Cissnei were seated but she was absentminded that it didn't occur to her to move further away. She answered her phone.

"Hey dad." She said without knowing that Cloud was listening.

 _"Hey baby girl, how are you?"_

"Just having lunch with my co stars from my new project, the series I told you about?"

 _"That's great honey, I'm so proud of you."_

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

 _"Honey, he's been asking about you."_ Her dad said while she sighed.

"Is he alright? Is he mad at me?"

 _"No honey of course not, better talk to him though. But he's not here right now."_

"Okay, remember what we talked about, I'll see you guys tomorrow okay, did you tell him that I'll see him?"

 _"Yes, he was very happy."_ Tifa smiled at that.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you, I love you..."

 _"I love you, too sweetie."_ Then she smiled sadly.

"Please tell him that I love him... so much."

 _"I will."_

"Bye." Then she flipped her phone shut and went back to her table. Cloud on the other hand was staring at the table with wide eyes and a heartbroken expression.

* * *

Cloud looked around if the coast is clear then slid out Tifa's script from the table then replaced it with another. Then he snickered on his way out.

When the rest of the cast went back inside to do their lines, Tifa had no idea that her script was switch and just went along with it.

"It's a challenge..." Tifa said as she exchange lines with Shalua. "Because I've heard stories from other people that Tifa Lockhart is a pig with big boobs...with no...brain..." She trailed off and everyone looked at her direction with wide eyes. Cloud was snickering behind his hand. Shera slapped her script at the table and stood up while Cid just rolled his eyes.

"Give me that!" Shera asked for Tifa script who handed it absentmindently. "She grabbed it and started reading, her face showed fury. "This is suppose to say, 'Because I've heard stories about Anson Grey being cruel and really mean to his past assistants', who is responsible for this?" She asked angrily as she waved the script in front of everyone. Tifa already knew who it is, so she turned to look the blond mess of a hair who was snickering furiously and she clenched her jaw.

"You'll pay for that." She hissed while he just shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He said while smirking.

* * *

"Tifa, check this out." Yuffie whispered to her friend who was drinking her coffee and reading her script, they were at the set. Tifa looked at her with a confused expression. Yuffie held her forefinger to her mouth and started to sneak behind a big equipment which was right next Cloud's chair. The blonde was already making his over his seat and when he did, Yuffie pressed a whoopee cushion between her palms and it made really loud farting sound, and using her stealth, she sneaked back towards Tifa and acted like it never happened. Tifa's jaw dropped while everyone looked at the blond's direction. He began to sweat.

"That... was not ME!" He yelled and it made Tifa laugh. He turned his head to glare at her.

"That's alright Cloud, gas is normal should be let out. Wouldn't want a tummy ache, would you?" She smiled at him then went back to her script. Yuffie was snickering on the floor while Vincent shook his head.

"You'll pay for that Lockhart." He said with his eyes hardening. Tifa wiggled her brows once at him.

* * *

Tifa was getting coffee and some donuts from the pantry, when she wasn't looking, Cloud sneaked from under the table and put a packet of salt to her coffee then hid back down again. When Tifa went back to her chair carrying her snack, he went back to his own chair and waited for the gagging noise coming from her, and laughed hysterically when it happened.

"CLOUD!"

* * *

Tifa snuck into the back towards Cloud's bag and opened it, she rummaged through it and look for his tube of toothpaste, she removed it and replaced it with the same brand, though glue was inside instead. She hurriedly closed the bag again and started retreating with a victory grin. Later in the afternoon, Cloud Strife was running around while sticking his tongue out and screaming curses.

"Lockhart! I'll get you for this!"

* * *

They were all having lunch inside the set, Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent were seated together while the waited for their lunches to be given. A staff holding three packs of food approached them and handed it to them, they said their thanks and when Tifa opened hers, she didn't see any food, instead, inside were five pieces of large hissing cockroaches making her and Yuffie scream while Vincent fell of his chair. Tifa and Yuffie started jumping as the roaches scattered at the floor. Cloud was laughing hysterically not far away from them.

* * *

"That's enough!" Reeve Tuesti slammed his hand at the table in his office, Rufus Shinra was leaning against the office table with his arms crossed while Tifa and Cloud sat side by side, facing their managers. "You two are acting like children and it's disrupting the taping process!" Reeve yelled again. Then the two actors started talking in perfect sync.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"I did not!"

"I did not!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!" Then they both crossed their arms and huffed at the same time.

Rufus sighed but was inwardly laughing so he covered his mouth with his hand to suppressed his laugh. Reeve was doing the same.

"Anyway, we are here to tell you what Rufus and I talked about. We need you to comply with this." He paused and intertwined his fingers together at his desk. "You, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart, is going to live together for six months." He said while pointing his forefinger at them. The blond and brunette's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" They both said and stood up at the same time making Rufus smirk then chuckle. Then he spoke.

"Yes, it is to patch things up between you two, you need to get along better, your chemistry is very important for this soap and its best to take these measures to work on it. Your chemistry from your commercial was gone, and we need it back." Rufus said as he dusted the sleeve of his suit. Tifa and Cloud flopped down at their seats then glared at each other.

 _Great. just GREAT!_

A/N: Hoho, who was that person Tifa and her dad were talking about, hmm? Thank you so much for the sweet reviews everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Moving in**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII**

"I can't believe it..." Tifa whispered as she held the sides of her head. She was back to her new home, the house she purchased after she got her pay from the commercial, and had ask Yuffie and Vincent to live with her since there were extra rooms and the two were living alone anyway.

"Where are you going to move?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know yet, Rufus is going to take me there tomorrow. Arrggghhh!" She ruffled her hair and groaned.

"It'll be only in six months." Vincent said nonchalantly.

"Only?" Tifa hissed. Then she remembered something that made her eyes wide. "Yuffie, I have a problem and I really need your help."

"Okay, what is it?" Yuffie asked. Tifa closed her eyes for a few seconds then started talking.

* * *

"You sure you got everything?" Reeve asked Cloud while they gather the last of his belongings from house.

"Why do we have to move? Can't she just come here instead?" Cloud groaned.

"No, because this house is too big for both of you giving you the perfect excuse to not see each other while at home. So you need to move into a smaller space. A condo unit with two bedrooms." Reeve said at he caressed his cat.

"Are you serious?" Cloud glared at his manager.

"Do I look like I'm not? Now stop being a spoiled brat and get this over with."

"Whatever."

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent helped Tifa with her belongings and escorted her to the car waiting outside. The driver closed the trunk and went to the driver's seat. Tifa faced her two friends.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah... I'll be fine."

"We'll take care of the house." Yuffie said and Tifa raised her eyebrow.

"No house parties." The brunette said. "But if you plan to have one make sure to invite me."

"Ha ha yeah yeah." Yuffie hugged her friend. "I'll miss you. We'll still bother you everyday at the set though." Tifa laughed.

"Of course." They broke apart then she hugged Vincent who hugged her back. "Take care alright?"

"You too." Vincent responded.

"Oh, and don't worry about the thing. I'll handle it okay? I'll call when we get there." Yuffie assured her friend. Tifa nodded.

"Thank you so much guys. I really appreciate it." Then she slid inside the car, closed the door and rolled down the tinted window. "Call me alright?" Her two friends nodded and waved. "Bye." Then the car slowly went on its way.

When Tifa had reached the private Shinra building, she saw Rufus standing outside to greet her. She went out the car and approached her manager.

"Welcome to your new temporary home, Tifa." He told her while smiling.

"I can't believe you agreed with this Rufus." She said with a sigh.

"It is necessary. Oh, these are for you, a welcome home present." He revealed a boquet of flowers from his back and she blushed.

"Oh my... thank you, they're beautiful." She said as she smelled them. Rufus nodded his head.

"I'm glad you like them." He said and she looked up at him, she blushed at how handsome his smile was.

 _Get a grip Lockhart!_ She mentally slapped herself. Then they both heard a car approaching and she rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said then she went inside the building. They both walked towards the elevator then pressed the button. A few minutes of waiting, Cloud entered the building with Reeve trailing behind him. The blond was wearing his sunglasses but Tifa was pretty sure that he was rolling his eyes.

"Ah, Tifa, Rufus." Reeve smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Rufus said with a nod while Tifa smiled.

"Hi Reeve, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, thank you." He said smiling then the bell chimed and they all entered the elevator. Tifa and Cloud settled themselves in the back, away from each other while Rufus and Reeve were in front of them. The blond removed his sunglasses and ran his hand through his hair. Tifa could hear him sigh. She rolled her eyes. The bell chimed again and the both of them lazily went out of the elevator.

"Ah, here it is." Rufus rummaged on his pocket and fished out a key, opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Tifa was the first one to be inside but she stopped a few feet from the door to look in awe the small but amazing condo, then Cloud entered hastily bumping his shoulder on the her back while muttering 'out of the way', making her lose her balance a little. Then she sneered at his retreating back which was on his way towards a bedroom then slamming the door behind him. Rufus and Reeve looked at each other and sighed.

 _Asshole._

* * *

"Tifa, Cloud, please do your best to get along, I don't know what your deal is but just talk about it. This is honestly getting ridiculous." Reeve lectured. "I hope that was clear." Cloud faked a smile while Tifa twitched her mouth to left. "Alright, we'll be going now." He and Rufus stood up and went towards the door. "And no house parties." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"What a great life." Tifa said in a sigh. Well, yes her life now was great, except for one thing, the blond being that was currently living with her. She was seated in the couch in front of the TV in their living room. She just stared blankly at the screen when she heard Cloud's bedroom door open. He emerged from the inside and was now walking around the house in just his boxers.

"Whoa hey! Who told you that you can walk around like that?" She stood up and pointed her forefinger to his boxers. Cloud looked at himself.

"What? This?" He gestured to all of him. "Why don't you stop complaining and just enjoy the view Teefie." Tifa's left eye twitched at that. And the nickname. "You know you love my body and you are dying to touch it, if you want, I'll let have a handful of my ass for three seconds tops." He said smirking at her. Her face twisted into disgust.

"Keep on dreaming asshole!" She exclaimed then flopped back down on the couch while he laughed. She blushed at what he said, because it was true.

 _Holy fucking hell. Dammit Tifa stop it!_ Then she felt a weight on the other side of the couch so she looked up, and saw the great Cloud Strife seating just a few feet from her, in all his gloriousness and only wearing his boxers, she looked away again and stared at the television when she felt him snatch the remote away from her hand and started flipping the channels.

"Hey!" She grabbed it back but he was faster and held the remote up. She kneeled in the couch so she could reach it but she forgot that she was wearing an almost revealing outfit as well, a black fitted tank top and super short gym shorts. So she hurriedly went back down causing her chin to collide with his head causing them both pain.

"Ow! Fuck." Cloud held the top of his head.

"Shit!" Tifa exclaimed as she held her chin. Then she glared at Cloud who let his guard down so she grabbed the remote, stood up and started her victory dance. "How about that chocobo brain!" Then he looked up at her, his expression changed from angry to serious to piercing. It made her breath hitch. He looked so damn hot when he stared like that. He slowly approached her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. She blushed more than ever and she couldn't move. He leaned forward to whisper something in her ear.

"I don't think so, baby..." He whispered seductively and her eyes widened. Then he suddenly flopped back down at the couch and started flipping the channels. Tifa's blood boil once more.

* * *

The next morning, the door bell rang while Tifa was making breakfast, even if she was irritated by her blond companion, she was still nice enough to make enough breakfast for both of them. She went over to the door to answer it and she when opened it, all she saw were huge amounts of flowers who was being carried by someone she can't see.

"Delivery for miss Lockhart." She recognize the voice, it was the guard from downstairs.

"Oh, thank you." She grabbed the flowers and started signing the form. She nodded her head and said her thanks again and closed the door. Just then, Cloud emerged from the bathroom in just a towel and another towel for drying his hair.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Just a delivery for me." She answered absentmindedly while she stared at the flowers. "Oh there's a note." She bent down to read it, Cloud approached her to read as well while still drying his hair.

 _Tifa,_

 _How about that dinner?_

 _Genesis_

Tifa's eyes widened while Cloud scoffed. The brunette looked at him with a confused look.

"What's your problem?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Does your boyfriend even know that? That the great Genesis Rhapsodos is taking interest in you?" He asked while he crossed his arms as well. Tifa's brows furrowed and put down her arms to her sides.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked angrily.

"Oh, I heard you at that cafe, you were talking to your dad and asking him to tell your boyfriend that you love him." He said with a blank look.

 _What! He heard me?!_

"It... It's none of your business!"

"You like the attention do you, Miss Lockhart?" He laughed. "You seem to have knack in replacing the men coming in your life." He teased her and it made her furious.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" She charged at him, her face only inches away from him.

"Stop denying it Tifa, one day you will show a guy that you care about him, the next thing he knows, he was being set aside only to find out years later that she found a replacement." Now it made her even more confused. She searched his face and was about to be teary.

"Where are you getting those things you are saying? Are you even listening to yourself? And besides, it's none of my business who I date or whatnot! I don't bother you with your relationshp with that rude girlfriend of yours!" He didn't respond. "Just leave me alone."

"Yeah, you're right about that. I. Don't. Care." He pointed his finger at her head to emphasize his words. Tifa's lip quivered.

"That's right, you never cared. Right after you went away to become a superstar anyway." Then she started walking away towards her bedroom. Leaving a dumbstruck Cloud still standing in the kitchen. He followed her with his gaze and just stared at the spot where she had just gone.

* * *

Tifa cried quietly with her back on the door. _I don't think I can take this._ But then her phone started ringing, she hurriedly grabbed it from the table beside the door and looked at the screen, it was Yuffie calling. She sniffed then wiped her eyes, took a deep breath then answered the phone.

"Hello Yuffie?"

 _"Hey Tifa! How are you?"_

"I'm fine. How are things?"

 _"You sure you're okay? You sound kind of stuffy."_

"No, I'm fine, but thanks. I'm really okay."

 _"Okay, someone wants to talk to you."_ Tifa smiled at that.

* * *

Cloud stood outside of Tifa's room, he was really confused about what was going on. And about his feelings. _Dammit_. He took a deep breath and decided to knock but before he could, he heard Tifa's muffled voice so he just decided to listen instead from the voice coming from the other side of the door and his eyes widened.

"I know honey..." Pause. "I miss you, too..." Pause. "I can't wait to see you..." Pause. Yeah... I'm sorry I couldn't be there..." Pause. "I love you okay? I love you so much baby..." Pause. "Okay bye..." Then he heard the phone flip shut. He stared in shock at the door then decided to just go back to his room. He needed to calm his mind, and he needed to go to work anyway so he has to get ready.

And a jealous rage is not what he needed right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Salt to the wound**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy**

 **Warning: Language**

Tifa adjusted her jacket as she looked at herself at the mirror. Her little confrontation with Cloud that morning is still in her mind.

 _Why would he say those things to me? When have I ever put him aside? He was the one who did a disappearing act on me._ She sighed at the thought. When she was done, she proceeded to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast, it was already served at the table, two plates to be exact. _I wonder if he has already left?_ When she reached the kitchen, she found her breakfast plate and another one, but the second plate was already empty, and there was a note. She grabbed it and started reading.

 _Thanks for breakfast, it was good._

 _But I still fucking hate you._

 _Cloud_

Tifa chuckled then grinned widely. "You should have atleast washed the plate moron."

* * *

"You fuckers better be doin' a good job this time!" Cid Highwind yelled once again at his megaphone, his people beside him began retreating because of the noise. His wife Shera glared at him and his face instantly melted into a sheepish smile. Tifa chuckled at that.

 _Atta girl Shera. Show him who's boss._ She thought while chuckling. The scene where Shelli saves Milan from his almost car accident was being shot, Tifa stood on the roadside, it would be stunt doubles who will doing the car incident scene. Cloud and the other cast will be in the studio to shoot other scenes later in the afternoon. Tifa heard that he has an interview with some talkshow.

"Take 2, action!" The clapperboard has been snapped at the camera and Shelli started walking, looking depressed from her failed job interview. She absentmindedly went ahead towards the pedestrian lane, when she looked ahead, Milan, who was wearing a suit was hurriedly walking to cross while talking to his cellphone, he didn't look where he was going, when Tifa noticed that there was a car coming his way, she looked back at Milan and gasped with wide eyes.

"Cut!" Cid yelled again and the car instantly stopped. "Now Tifa I want ye to go over there to Angeal to do the scene where you two will fall over." Tifa nodded and went ahead to where Angeal was who was smiling at her, she smiled back. "Remember how you practiced so ya wouldn't fucking hurt yerselves." Cid said then chewed on his toothpick. Tifa was kneeling while Angeal was sitting on the ground, a feet apart from each other, a cameraman was crouching on the ground to get the shot.

"Take 1, action!" The clapperboard snapped them Tifa charged at Angeal and they both fell over, carefully not hitting their heads to the ground. It was repeated for a few more takes before they got the best shot.

"Cut!" Cid yelled again. "Okay, that's enough, lunch break everybody, come back after an hour and don't be fuckin' late ye hear me?" Then he unceremoniously threw away his megaphone making his assistant sigh.

"Good work Tifa." Angeal said as he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Thank you so much, you too, as usual." She said and he chuckled. Then she went over to her chair to retrieve her bag, at that moment her phone rang, she answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Tifa!"_ It made the brunette smile.

"Hi Aeris! God, i miss you, where are you?" She asked as she hang her bag to her shoulder.

 _"I'll be having lunch now with Zack, you need to join us! You know that steakhouse at the building?"_

"Yeah, I know that one."

 _"Great! We'll meet you there then! See you! I miss you a lot."_

"Me too. See you guys alright?" She said smiling then flipped her phone shut and went on her way.

* * *

"So how's the shoot Tifa? You having fun?" Zack asked while he grinned.

"Yeah, its great, specially when me and Cloud annoy the shit out of each other." She said and groaned making the lovers laugh.

"Mmm-hmm, and how's your playing house going along?" Zack asked with a mischievous grin. Aeris grinned as well. Tifa rolled eyes.

"Great, I'm having the time of my life." The brunette said in monotone making the two laugh.

"I heard Cissnei is in a jealous fit right now, you wouldn't wanna bump into her." Aeris said. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care if I bump into her, I'd like to annoy her even more." She said as she smirked then Zack looked up ahead.

"Speak of the devil." He said making Aeris look at her left to see Cissnei coming over while Tifa sighed.

"Well well, if it isn't Tifa the new sensation. I bet you have put your big boobs to good use to get where you are right now." Zack and Aeris' jaws dropped while Tifa looked up slowly.

"Really? Is that what you have been doing behind your boyfriend's back so you can get to the top Cissnei?" She asked in a taunting manner, she can see the brown haired girl's fist clench at that and it made her smirk.

"I'm not the same as you." Cissnei responded while Tifa just shrugged. "Where's my boyfriend?" She suddenly asked in a snooty manner while Tifa shook her head.

"Of all people who should know where he is, it should be you, right? What kind of a shitty boyfriend doesn't tell his beloved girlfriend where he is?" Tifa asked in a mocking manner. Cissnei's eyes widened at that and Tifa wiggled her brows once at her.

"This isn't over, bitch." Cissnei said then she walked away. Tifa looked ahead again to her friends to see their mouths hanging open.

"What?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That was awesome, atta girl!" Zack ruffled Tifa's hair and she laughed.

"Cissnei has a knack in pissing people off and she always end up winning in confrontations like that, but you pissed her off instead. Looks like she found her match." Aeris said grinning then she chuckled. Tifa winked at her.

* * *

Cloud had already arrived at the set, they will shoot the scenes where Anson is bullying Shelli to no end.

 _Great, he will enjoy this part for sure._ Tifa thought as the make up artist worked on her eyebrows. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a simple white elbow length sleeved button up shirt and some black fitted slacks with some black flats. Tifa adjusted her bangs one last time then went out of her dressing room towards the studio. She saw that Cloud was already there, his make up artist doing her final touches, he was wearing a light brown coat with a white shirt inside, black fitted pants and black buckle boots, a red scarf was hanging loosely around his neck and a pair of aviator sunglasses in eyes. Tifa heart skipped a beat.

 _Look how hot he is... But he's still an asshole._ She paused her thoughts. _A hot, sexy asshole._ She covered her mouth with her fingers to suppress her chuckled. Cloud noticed her and he waved. She waved back then sneered at him, he chuckled. Then he started approaching her and her face changed into a bored look.

"What do you want, your highness?" Tifa said in monotone with a deadpan face. He chuckled.

"Good, you're getting into character already, I like that baby." He smirked and it made her scowl.

"Shut the fuck up Strife." She crossed her arms then looked away. Cloud walked towards her a little bit more.

"I can't wait to get started, I will surely enjoy this role because I get to torture my favorite girl." He said in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. She scoffed.

"Whatever Cloud." Then she uncrossed her arms and started walking away towards her chair, but she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and your bitchy girlfriend's looking for you, you should really tell her where you are, it only proves how shitty you are as a boyfriend, chocobo brain." Then she began walking away again with a smirk leaving a wide eyed Cloud standing there who was clenching his jaw.

* * *

Tifa exhaled then inhaled as she held a mug of coffee in her right hand, Cloud was sitting in his chair in the studio made dressing room, his foot leaned over his knee, his cheek resting on his fist. He was already in character.

"Take 1, action!" The sound of the clapperboard snapping made Shelli walk towards the door of the dressing room holding the cup of coffee. Then she knocked quietly to the open door.

"Mr. Grey? I brought your coffee..." Anson didn't at her.

"Yeah, just put it in the dresser." He said in a bored voice. She slowly approached the dresser and scarefully placed the mug. Anson shifted his position and put down his leg and sunglasses to get the mug. The took a sip, but stopped and slowly stood up. Shelli stared at him with a confused look. Then he suddenly threw the mug against the wall making her yelp and cover her head. She looked up at him with a scared look while he just looked at her with cold eyes.

"You call that shit coffee? That's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." He said with venom then he slowly approached her and touched a few strands from her ponytail then gently ran his fingers on it, Shelli couldn't move in fear and shock. "Yeah, disgusting, just like you. Next time you give me that shit, I'll make sure that the mug breaks in your face instead." Shelli's eyes widened. "Better clean that up, NOW." He dragged her by her hair towards the ground and she nervously grabbed the shards of glass causing her finger bleed, though it was just fake blood. She held her finger and scucked on it. Anson placed his foot at her shoulder and shook her with it. "Hurry up!" Then she went back to what she was doing while Anson put his sunglasses back on and walked past her without remorse. A few tears came down from her eyes then sobbed.

"Cut!" Cid yelled. "Good job brats, got what I wanted in just one take. Keep it up." But he noticed that Tifa haven't moved from her spot and kept crying. He furrowed his brows. Cloud looked back as well and his face turned into a scowl when he saw Tifa still crying. "Tifa, I said cut!" Cid yelled again but she kept crying, Cloud was already about to go back to her when she suddenly stood up and started walking away fast, still crying. She was on her way to her dressing room and everyone watched in surprised at what happened. Cid flopped back down on his chair with a sigh and a rare worried look, Shera looked worried too while Rufus was already following her to her dressing room. Cloud just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened, behind his large aviator glasses were piercing blue eyes that was filled with confusion and worry.

"Tifa! Hey." Rufus went after the brunette as she cried on her way to the dressing room. Rufus got hold of her wrist and turned her around. Then he searched her face, his eyes filled with worry, his heart cracked at the sight of her, she was sobbing loudly and she was clearly very hurt. Rufus' face turned into a pained expression then he hugged her tight, his hand protectively holding her head. Cloud was just running towards the same dressing room when he caught the two of them hugging. His face showed it all, anger, sorrow, confusion, but it was all hidden behind his sunglasses and he was thankful for that. But one thing would be clearly visible in his eyes and everyone would have noticed if he showed it to the world.

It was his undying love for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Unanswered questions**

 **Disclaimer: I don't final fantasy**

"You okay?" Rufus asked as he kneeled in front of Tifa who was sitting on her chair inside her dressing room. The brunette calmed down a little now and felt embarassed and ridiculous for pulling off a stunt like that, she sniffed.

"I'm fine now, I'm sorry..." She answered shakily.

"What happened?" Rufus asked as he fix a few strands of her bangs.

"I don't know... I guess I was too in character." She laughed then sniffed. Rufus' face softened.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah... That's it." She sighed. "I'm fine now." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Rufus nodded but was still not convinced.

"Okay... Let's get you cleaned up. We still have a lot of work to do." He stood up and tugged his white suit. Tifa stood up as well and took a deep breath to get ready to apologize to everyone and continue the shoot for the day.

* * *

"Tomorrow morning will be the start of your training for Genesis' movie, and in the afternoon, we'll come back here." Rufus said as they ate lunch together. Tifa nodded.

"Sounds exhausting..." TIfa said with a sigh. Rufus chuckled.

"It's going to be fine, you'll get used to it."

"What time do we get off today?" Tifa asked.

"About seven in the evening, why do you ask?"

"I just need to be somewhere today... or tonight." She sighed.

"Oh, alright, call me if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks."

* * *

She went home rather late that night, she tiredly fished out her keys to the condo and she shared with Cloud and slowly opened the door. She was in a daze when she entered the door that she didn't notice Cloud standing in the middle, staring at her with his piercing blue eyes. She went straight ahead but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist, she lazily looked at his face which was not looking at her. She kept staring at him without saying a word, she was too tired to argue that night. Then he slowly looked at her with an unreadable expression, they stared at each other for a while but when Cloud opened his mouth to talk, the doorbell rang, Cloud looked away in annoyance and Tifa pulled her wrist out of his grip to answer the door. When she did, an annoyed looking Cissnei bumped into her shoulder and went inside without saying anything to her. Cloud saw who was their visitor, or rather, intruder and he frowned.

"Cissnei... It's late." He said in monotone.

"So? Don't I have the right to see my boyfriend anytime of the day?" Cissnei said as she wrap an arm to his neck and gave him a lingering kiss but he didn't move. Tifa didn't to be anywhere near them so she grabbed her jacket and keys then went out the door. Cloud saw her leave.

"Tifa." He called out but she didn't listen. He ignored Cissnei then went out the door even though he was shirtless and was only wearing his pajama pants.

"Tifa." He went after her who was waiting at the elevator and grabbed her wrist again. But she didn't look at him and just stared with a tired face at the elevator doors. She looked down at his hand that was grasping her wrist then slowly and gently tugged it away. The elevator chimed and the doors opened. He was about to stop her when Cissnei went out the door and spoke.

"What are you doing with her Cloud? Can't you see that I'm here?" She said with annoyance clear in her voice. Cloud turned his head to his side but didn't look at Cissnei. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tifa go inside the elevator and he hurriedly went after her but the door was already closing and all he saw was a glimpse of her closing her eyes while a tear escaped in one of them. He was breathing heavily as he leaned both arms at the elevator door.

* * *

Tifa started walking towards her car in the parking lot, she pressed her car remote and it beeped, she opened the door then slid inside, throwing her bag in the passenger seat and closed the door. She was still in a daze as she ignited the engine. When she was finally out of the underground parking lot, her phone rang. She rummaged her bag and found her phone to flip it open, her brows furrowed when he saw the name in the screen, it was Cloud. She flipped it shut again but it started ringing again so she decided to answer it.

"What? What do you want?!" She yelled angrily at her mouth piece. She heard a sigh from the other line.

 _"Look, Teef-"_

"Don't call me that!"

 _"-just, please just go home, you're in no condition to drive, you might hurt yourself. Just, please..."_

"Why do you care, huh? Isn't that what you want? For me to be out of your life?!"

 _"We are not having this conversation right now! I just need you to go home and-"_

 _"Why are you calling her? Just leave her out in the road!"_

 _"Shut up Cissnei!"_ Tifa's eyes widened at that. _"Just please go home Tifa, please."_ Tifa was now confused more than ever, she thought he hated her, but why was he doing this right now? She was about to speak when she saw a couple of headlights coming her way and she dropped her phone, screamed then drifted the wheel around to side of the road, she stopped in time before she collided with a tree. The other car stopped and the angry driver went out and started walking towards her car. He knocked on her window and she rolled it down.

"What do you think you're doing dumb...ass..." The angry man trailed off when he saw her crying and when he recognized who it was. "Tifa Lockhart?" She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry sir, I was in a lot of thought and it almost killed us both, I'm so sorry!" She said as she cried and shook her head, then she went out of the car. "I really am, I'm sorry." She said again as she bowed her head.

"N-no it's fine, I'm just glad that were both alright." The man scratched his head. The two kept on apologizing at each other then after a while, a car slowed down which was coming from Tifa's direction and it stoppped in front of them, Cloud Strife emerged from the driver's seat and started running towards the pair, the man's eyes widened even more.

"What's going on? What happened?" He asked in a firm tone. Tifa just stared at him.

"Why are you here?" Tifa asked and the man instantly became awkward. Cloud rubbed his face and sighed.

"I heard you scream during the call, what I am suppose to do?! I told you to go home but you didn't listen!" He yelled and it even made the other man more uncomfortable.

"I uhh.. just gonna..." He gestured his finger towards his car.

"I'm so sorry again, about this, Sir?" Tifa asked.

"Johnny, just johnny." He laughed nervously. "Big fan, by the way, the both of you." Tifa smiled at him.

"Thank you, Johnny."

"Oh, can I take your pictures? Umm.."

"Well... yeah sure, not the appropriate situation but..." Tifa laughed then positioned herself beside Johnny, they both looked at Cloud and he threw his head back to calm himself and positioned himself on Johnny's other side. The man held his camera in front of them and smiled.

"Okay... one... two... three!" Tifa smiled while Cloud did his trademark smirk. It is important for them to stay friendly despite being annoyed and angry. Their fans are an important factor in their careers after all. Johnny was all smiles as he looked at the photo. "Thank you so much!" He held out his hand to shake the two. "Really, thank you so much. And Tifa, I'm sorry."

"No no, it was my fault! I'll be careful from now on." She said as she waved, Johnny waved back and went inside his car then started driving off. When he was gone, Cloud grabbed Tifa's wrist and dragged her inside his car, forced her to sit on the passenger's seat then buckled the seatbelt. He closed the door then went over to the driver's seat and buckled his own seatbelt.

"What about my car..." Tifa said lazily while Cloud started driving away.

"I'll come and get it after we reach home." He said firmly, his brows furrowed. He heard Tifa sigh. "What were you thinking?" He asked angrily.

"I'm too tired right now, please just, I don't want to fight..." She said tiredly then he sighed.

"Okay... Just... Rest as soon as we get home."

"Mmmm." Then she closed her eyes. The moment they reached home, Tifa was already asleep, he leaned on his seat in the car then looked at Tifa's sleeping form whose head was facing away from him. His face softened then reached up for her hair and gently caressed it, hoping not to wake her up.

"Where did I go wrong Teef..." He whispered into the night air.

* * *

Tifa woke up that morning with a groan. Her head was pounding and didn't want to get out bed, but it was their first day of training for her role as the leader of a terrorist group in Genesis' new movie. She slowly stood up and looked at her clock, it was 9:15 in the morning, her eyes widened.

"SHIT!" She hurriedly got out of bed, headache forgotten, she only had thirty minutes and she was going to be late, she hastily showered, got dressed and hurriedly went out the door to grab her keys but she noticed something at their table, it was plate of breakfast and there was a note. She grabbed it and started reading.

 _Breakfast._

 _Cloud_

She chuckled at that. _Even in a note, you're still trying to act all cool. Idiot._ She grabbed the plate and took it to her car so she can eat the sandwich on her way to the studio. _A sandwich huh, pretty convenient, its like he knew I was gonna be late._ When she reached the studio, she was right on time, it was a miracle. She ran like a maniac towards where the training will be held and opened the big doors with force it made a loud noise causing everyone to look at her. Genesis smiled instantly when he saw her, she was panting like crazy.

"So-sorry I'm almost late..." She blew air from her mouth. "But I'm here now... Ow..." She said as she clutched her sides and made Genesis even more amused.

"Tifa..." He said as he spread his arms like an eagle, as if waiting for a hug. "Glad you could make it." He put his arms the down then smiled. Tifa nodded, still panting. Then a rose was shoved in her nose surprising her, when she looked at her right, she saw a man with fiery red hair holding the flower out to her, Genesis rolled his eyes.

"For you, beautiful lady..." The red haired man said as he slowly backed away when Tifa got hold of the rose while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Umm.." Tifa uttered, unsure of what just happened.

"My apologies." A deep voice sounded from behind her making her turn around hastily. A bald, huge man with sunglasses and lots of earrings was standing behind her, she backed away a little. "Sorry about Reno, he's just a womanizer, you should just ignore him." He said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Watch it baldy." The red head named Reno pointed his forefinger at the bald man. Then he started a fighting stance and hopped on his feet. "Let's kiss our fists together and make you scream, come on lemme have em." He said as he continued to hop, the bald man's brows furrowed in confusion while Tifa tilted her head in equal confusion as well.

"That doesn't sound right." The bald man said again in his deep voice.

"Okay, Reno, Rude, that's enough." Genesis interrupted. "Show some respect for our beautiful maiden right here." He gestured to Tifa who blushed.

"She has my full respect Gen." Reno said then winked at her. Rude rolled his eyes. Tifa looked around everyone who was there. She was surprised to see Sephiroth leaning on a wall, he looked up at her and he smiled a small smile, she smiled back and nodded, then she saw three people with silver hair sitting on a bench looking at her, the biggest of the three has short hair while the other two had longer, she recognized them as the brothers Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. They all nodded they heads at her and she nodded back, then at the far left where three more people, a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail, a rather large man with a banda on his head and another man with muscular body and brown hair all waved at her and she waved back. She knew the three of them named Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. _Wow, what a great looking cast._ Just then the door opened again with a bang and Zack Fair entered the scene.

"Sorry I'm late everybody, just got hold up." He said as he placed his bag at the chair nearby.

"Zack." Genesis greeted.

"Gen, my man!" He high fived him. "How's it going?" That's when he noticed Tifa. "Whoa, hey girl! What's up?!" He approached her and hugged then she hugged back while laughing.

"Zack! You're part of the cast?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yep! But, I'll be on his side though." He gestured his thumb towards Genesis. Tifa nodded then chuckled.

"I'm so glad that you're here." She smiled and Zack patted her shoulder.

"Oh, join us for lunch later alright? With me and my angel."

"Of course!"

"Alrigh' listen up!" A loud voice boomed inside the studio causing all of them to look at the source. Tifa's eyes widened whe she saw who it was. "My name is Barret Wallace and I will be your martial arts trainer." Then he looked at all of them, his eyes mirrored Tifa's wide eyes when he saw her. "Tifa?!"

"Barret!" Then she started running towards him and hugged each other. "You're our trainer?! I didn't know you teach martial arts?" She asked they broke apart.

"Well girly, there's just a lot ya don' kno' 'bout me." He chuckled and she laughed.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, he used to be my boss when I was working as a bartender, he's the owner of seventh heaven in sector seven."

"Yeah, lost my best bartender but lookit where she is now." Barret squeezed Tifa between his body and arm.

"Cool! A bartender huh?" Reno said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Don' ya dare be askin' my girl to mix ya some drinks red head." Barret said while Reno's grin melted. "We are here ta work, let's do some warm ups first." They all nodded. But when they were all finding places to warm up, Genesis approached Tifa and whispered to her ear.

"Dinner tonight at 8, I'll pick you up at 7:30." Then he went away before she could even protest.

 _Oh boy._ This is going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: True feelings**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Each of them are having one on one training with separate trainers, Tifa landed on an arrogant looking guy who stared at her like she was some kind of dessert as he kept licking his lips when he did. Tifa's face twisted in disgust.

 _What the hell?_

"Now remember what I showed you, now its your turn to show me..." Tifa got goosebumps at that, it was like he was referring to something else for her to show him. And she was right, he was looking up and down her body and kept licking his lips. It made her furious.

 _I'll show you alright._

"Alright then." She said, rubbed her hands together, then did a fighting stance. She got everyone's attention because of that, they all stopped at what they were doing to look at her.

"I like your aggression baby." She winced. "Let's get it on." He charged at her and everyone's eyes widened at what happened next. Tifa did a high front flip over the pervert trainer's head making her switch positions, when she landed with her back on him, she backed flipped and caught his neck between her legs and pushed herself up making her sit on his shoulder, then she twisted her body for them to fall on the ground trapped him in a headlock. Everyone's jaws dropped while Barret guffawed, throwing his head back.

"How about that? Did I show you what you need to see?" Tifa asked as she tightened her grip on the disgusting man.

"Yes!" He said while gasping for air. "lemme go now!" So she did and he had a coughing fit. She stood up and dusted herself. When she looked up ahead, everybody was staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths, Zack was almost laughing while Sephiroth was smirking at her, clearly impressed.

"Ummm.." She suddenly felt embarassed.

"You girl, are amazing." Zack said while his mouth was still open.

"You already know martial arts Tifa?" Genesis asked, his eyes were burning even more now.

"Uhhh yeah, been training since I was 8, along with-" She stopped in time, she was going to say 'Cloud', but she just closed her eyes and shook her head. Barret guffawed again.

"Tha's why she was my best employee! She's great at mixing drinks as well as kickin' the drunk asses of those who would dare to start a brawl or those who were tryin' to cop a feel ta her when I'm not there." He laughed again. Everyone chuckled.

"That was really impressive, maybe you can help me with my moves Tifa." Jessie said while smiling as she approach her. Tifa smiled back.

"Of course."

"Girl, that was totally HOT." Reno interjected. "I'd like to see what other moves you can with that." He pointed to Tifa's body and her jaw dropped. Sephiroth pulled Reno's ponytail and dragged him away from Tifa while he yelped.

"Never mind him Tifa, he's just a sex maniac, that's why Elena broke up with him." The silver haired man said while she just nodded, Reno just sneered at the tall man.

 _Perverts everywhere._ She sighed.

Tifa wiped the sweat from her forehead as she took a seat to rest beside the three silver haired brothers. She looked at them and they smiled at her.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed, you'll have no problem playing our leader." Kadaj said then he laughed.

"Thanks." Tifa chuckled.

"Looks like Genesis is already inlove with you." The one with the longest hair, Yazoo, pointed towards Genesis' direction, who was staring at the brunette.

"Ummm..." Tifa didn't know what to say. The brothers chuckled. Then her phone rang, she looked at the I.D. and she smiled. "Excuse me..." She said and the brothers nodded their heads. She walked away to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She listened then her face softened.

* * *

Cloud was done for the day, he was tired, so tired and just wanted to go home, he parked his car at the underground parking lot and sighed. He grabbed his bag the slid out of the door and locked it with his remote. He slowly went towards the elevator and waited for it to open. When he finally reached their condo, he pulled out his keys then opened the door. But he stopped when he saw Tifa rummaging through her purse, she was wearing red dress and heels, her hair was tied in an updo and Cloud blushed at the sight of her. She looked up and was shocked herself when she saw the blonde.

"Cloud."

"Where are you going?" He asked while he closed the door behind him. Tifa sighed.

"Genesis invited me to a date, it's just dinner, nothing more. Just to shut him up, I guess." She said as she placed her arms to her sides. Cloud's face turned into a scowl. He didn't speak for a while so Tifa started going towards the door but he blocked the way.

"You're not going." He said firmly. Tifa looked up at him and frowned.

"Why? Do I stop you from going to dates with your girlfriend?" Tifa asked angrily. Cloud threw his head back in annoyance.

"Because I said it, you're not going!" He yelled this time making Tifa angry.

"Why?! Give me a valid reason why I shouldn't go and listen to you!" She was breathing heavily but he didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and shook her head in anger. "I'm done with this. Move out of the way." When he didn't she walked forward but he stopped her by gripping her arm, firm but it didn't hurt. "Cloud!" He dragged her away from the door towards their living room, then he held both her arms and stared intensely into her eyes.

"Is this reason enough?" He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her fully in the mouth. She moaned in surprise while her eyes widened. She overcame her shock and years of pent up feelings made its way out in the very moment and she kissed him back passionately. She wrapped her arms on his neck and he wrapped his own on her waist to pull her closer. It went on for a little while and just kissed. When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other's eyes but before he could say anything else, Tifa's phone rang and she hurriedly broke apart from him, leaving Cloud just standing there and listened to Tifa as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Paused. "What Yuffie, I can't understand you please calm do-" She suddenly stopped causing Cloud to look at her and he was instantly worried when he saw that her eyes were wide as saucers. "What?" She whispered. Then she sobbed so Cloud approached her and held her shoulders. "I'll be right there please wait for me!" THen she flipped her phone shut and started running towards the door. Cloud followed after her.

"Tifa! What happened? What's going on?" He was really worried to see Tifa frantically pressing the elevator button.

"Shit! Hurry up dammit!" She yelled as she pressed it harder.

"Tifa! Answer me! What happened?!" He begged her but she just sobbed.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "We'll talk later okay, just, I just have to go right now." She whispered to him while she cupped his cheek, he held her hand with his own. The bell chimed then she let go of Cloud and entered the elevator. Just as the door was closing, she mouthed the words that were revealing her feelings for him and he stared with wide eyes at her crying face that was between the closing elevator doors until there was no more.

A/N: That last scene was kind of a foreshadowing, but for what? Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: His pain**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**

Cloud started breathing heavily from outside the elevator door. Something very serious had happen and he wants to know what that is. So he hurriedly went back to the condo and grabbed his keys. The elevator was in a higher floor so it will take long for him to get to the garage, so he decided to just run down the fire exit to be able to catch up with Tifa, he hastily opened the door of the underground parking lot and he just saw Tifa's car leaving, with her tires screeching loudly.

"Shit." He muttered to himself then he went over to his car, opened it and slid inside, he hurriedly buckled his seatbelt and ignited the engine. He followed Tifa on her tail to find out what was going on, and he was so scared because he knows that she was panicking and she could get into an accident, he regretted letting her go own her own and he should have just offered to drive her to her destination instead. He cursed loudly when the stoplight turned red and he wished that Tifa were just in time for the stop, he was relieved when he saw that she is but what happened next made his breath hitch.

Tifa didn't stop driving causing her to collide with another car coming from her left. Cloud's eyes went wide and his heart stopped as he witness the wrecked car of the love of his life being dragged into the road.

"NO!" He yelled then went out of his car to run towards Tifa, when he reached the wreck, a lot of people was already there and many were whispering His and Tifa's name. When he saw Tifa inside the driver seat, he just broke into uncontrollable sobs right then and there. She was unconscious and her head was bleeding and she has many scratches on her face and body. He called for help at his cell then when he was done, he reached a shaky hand to cup her cheek.

"No... No... Please..." He whispered to her. "No baby please... Stay with me, I'm right here Tifa, stay with me..." He whispered close to her face. "I'm here..." He cried even more as minutes past. When he heard the ambulance coming over, he hurriedly stood up and waited for the medics to get Tifa out of the car and into the stretcher. He left his car that was stuck in the road and just rode the ambulance, he didn't care that the car was left open, he didn't care if it would be towed or stolen, he could buy another one but there nothing that can replace Tifa, and he would be with her every minute at that moment. He shakily held her hand and kissed it tearily. He still couldn't control his tears.

"Tifa... I love you... Please wake up..."

* * *

"Cloud! What happened?!" Yuffie yelled as she run towards the blond who was waiting outside the operating room. He had stopped crying but his eyes were swollen, he stood up the moment he saw Yuffie and Vincent.

"She got into a car accident and she's badly hurt, I don't know why you called her but she panicked and wasn't thinking straight, she collided with another car, she's unconscious now and were still waiting for her condition." Cloud said in one breath leaving Yuffie and Vincent shocked.

"Oh my God, it's my fault, I shouldn't have called her like that!" Yuffie began sobbing and covered her face with her hands. Cloud looked up.

"Listen, I didn't mean it to sound that it was your fault, I was just saying that it happened after you called, please stop blaming yourself." He paused. "But... can you please tell me happened to make her act like that?" He begged Yuffie who finally calmed down. Vincent was rubbing her back. She looked at Cloud with a sad look.

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked shakily. He nodded.

"Yes Yuffie, please, I need to know..." He was starting to cry again. Yuffie didn't speak for a few seconds, then she looked at Vincent who nodded his head, she looked back at Cloud then spoke.

"Come with me..." She stood up while Cloud followed suit with a confused look. "Vincent, will you stay here and wait in case the doctor comes out?"

"Of course." Vincent nodded his head. Then Yuffie began walking towards the hall, Cloud followed her but she didn't say a word, when they finally reached a room, Yuffie stopped in front of the door before slowly opening it.

"Go in..." She quietly said and he did so, looking confused. When he went inside, his eyes widened at what he saw.

A young boy was lying on the bed, he has messy brown hair which was covered in bandages and pale skin, monitors were attached to him and he seemed to be unconscious. Cloud looked at him with a confused look and he turned his head to Yuffie who was closing the door.

"Who... who is he Yuffie?" He asked shakily. Yuffie didn't answer immediately and just sighed. She stared at the young boy and a tear escaped her eye.

"I called Tifa to tell her the he got into an accident, he was supposed to be in a sleep over today at his friend's house, but what we didn't know is that the kid bullying him at school was also there, he wouldn't tell anybody that he was being bullied so his friend didn't know that, if he had he wouldn't have invited the bastard over." She sniffed. "His friend told me that when his mom was in the kitchen, the bully kid picked a fight with him and started insulting him. They eventually ended up fighting in the hall near the stairs, he was pushed down and he fell pretty badly, he collided his head and lost consciousness." She began sobbing. "He was supposed to be in my care but look what happened to him?" She cried even harder. Cloud stared at the kid with unblinking eyes.

"But... who is he Yuffie..." Cloud asked, his voice cracking. Yuffie cried even more. "Please Yuffie..." He begged. It took a while before Yuffie calmed herself. She sniffed then spoke.

"His name is Denzel... and he's Tifa's son." She said in a stuffy voice while Cloud's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Her... son...?" He asked, his tears were overflowing again. Yuffie nodded her head.

"She got pregnant when she was seventeen, she told me..." Cloud's breath stopped.

"Who's the father Yuffie?" He asked again, he was sobbing a little now. "Who's the father? Please tell me..." Yuffie's face softened at the sight of him. She hesitated for a while but decided to just say it.

"You." The moment she said that, he sobbed like he never did in his life, he finally broke down and he couldn't look at the boy who was suppose to be his son.

"No... No..." After a while, he decided to finally look up and approach the bed. He leaned down to gently caress the boy's head without hurting his injury. "My baby..." He whispered. "No... Why..." He sobbed into his son's head and it broke Yuffie's heart making her sob again.

* * *

Cloud spent the afternoon sitting on the edge of the bed while leaning on the headboard, he couldn't stop staring at his son's face. _He looks like me_. He smiled sadly at that realization. _Why didn't she tell me?_ His heart was breaking all over again, both his son and the love of his life are lying on hospital beds, unconscious and they don't know if they will make it. It was too painful for him, the day he finally knew the truth, this happened.

 _Please come back to me..._

At that moment, Yuffie came inside the room with wide eyes. Cloud stood up and waited for what she was going to say.

"They have transferred her to a private room, and she's already awake." She said while out of breath. She started crying again. "It was a miracle Cloud." Cloud released the breath he was holding.

"Can we see her now?" He asked.

"Yes, she's in room 608. You should go see her now. I'll be here for Denzel." He nodded. He looked back at his son and approached him, he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be back big guy, just wait for me okay?" He whispered then he slowly went out the door, but he looked over his shoulder and stared at Yuffie.

"Thank you Yuffie. And vincent too, for taking care of him, and for telling me." He said with a geniune small smile and she nodded. He went on his way towards Tifa's room and peeked inside, he breath an air of relief when he saw her awake, with a bandage on her head and a few in her arms. She looked at the door when she saw someone in the corner of her eye.

"Cloud...?" She asked in a daze and he hurriedly approached her.

"Shhh.. I'm right here baby... It's gonna be okay..." He whispered as he caressed her head, her lips quivered.

"Yuffie told me everything, that she told you..." She whispered back while a tear escaped her eyes, Cloud wiped it away with his thumb.

"Why didn't you tell me Teef? You know I would come back in a heartbeat if I knew that you were pregnant."

"How could I? When I don't know where you were. I had no idea where you were!" Cloud gave her a confused look.

"Tifa, how could you not know when I wrote you a letter everyday for four months!" He didn't mean to raise his voice and this time, it was Tifa's turn to be confused.

"You... wrote to me?" She whispered.

"Yes! I only stopped after you wrote me this." He grabbed something from his wallet, it was a paper and he handed it to her. She hesitantly grabbed it, unfolded it and started reading.

 _Cloud,_

 _I hope you recieve this letter as soon as possible, I just want to tell you that you should stop writing me, I appreciate your feelings for me but I could never love you back, I am inlove with someone else. I hope this gets to you. Please stop getting in touch with me. I hope that was clear. This will be the last time we talk._

 _Tifa_

"What is this?" Tifa asked in whisper. "I never wrote this to you!" She yelled. His brows furrowed. "And this is a lame rejection letter!" She yelled that almost made Cloud laugh if not because of the situation.

"You didn't?" He asked in a low voice.

"No! I would never tell you something like this! And why haven't I recieved any of your letter-" Then she stopped and looked ahead, her eyes unseeing. "Dad... That's why he always insisted to recieve the mail everyday, he hid your letters from me!" She yelled angrily and Cloud stared at her wide wide eyes. "Give me my phone." She commanded.

"But-"

"Just give me the damn phone!" She yelled again and when he did, she grabbed it and started dialling. She waited for someone to answer.

"Dad, I need to asked you something."

 _"Honey, Yuffie called me and I'm on my way now to Midgar, thank goodness you're okay!"_ She could hear him cry a little.

"Did you or did not hid Cloud's letters from me?" No answer. "Dad answer me please!" She heard him sigh.

 _"I knew you will find out soon, I'm sorry honey, but I was angry and I felt betrayed, he got you pregnant and he went away, I treated him like a son but I was furious at what happened."_

"But I told you already that he was really bound to go to Midgar! And he didn't know that I was pregnant and how could he know? When you didn't give me the chance to tell him?!" She was so angry at her dad for doing this. "You watched me suffer everyday because of it and you didn't say anything."

 _"I'm so sorry honey,let's talk when I get there okay, I love you..."_ Then there was a click. Tifa flipped her phone shut and started sobbing hard.

"I wanna see my baby..." She said making Cloud stand up, hugged her and sobbed with her.

"I know Teef... I know..." He whispered. "He's going to be okay..." He kissed her head and she sobbed harder while she clung to him for dear life.

A/N: More explanation on why Tifa didn't tell Cloud about Denzel when she finally saw him will be on the next chapter so please don't hate me. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: His smile**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**

Cloud was looking out the window of Tifa's hospital room, a lot of reporters were stationed outside and were waiting for some juicy news about Tifa's accident. Aeris and Zack had already called him and was coming later to the hospital. Rufus was already on his way as well. He sighed then went back at his seat beside Tifa's bed. She looked at him then sighed. Cloud reached for her hand and gently squeezed it. Then he looked up and searched her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me when we finally saw each other Teef?" He asked gently. Tifa closed her eyes.

"You know, I couldn't reach since you left, I had no idea where you are, after a year since you left, I could see your face everywhere, television, movies." She laughed softly. "I was really happy for you, you know, you finally found your dream." She shook her head. "But it made me miserable, thinking that you didn't care about me anymore, I never heard from you again." She sighed. "When I found out I was pregnant, I had mixed emotions, I was young to be a mother and my dad would kill me, and the worst thing of all, you already left. I waited for you to write to me so I coudld tell you, but you never did, well atleast I thought you didn't, so I just took care of my baby from my growing belly until he was born." She smiled sweetly as she remembered. It made Cloud smile too. "When he was born, I remembered how he took my breath away when he opened his eyes for the very first time." She looked at the blond. "His eyes were a beautiful color of blue, just like yours." Cloud's eyes widened and grinned.

"It is?" He whispered. She nodded. He smiled even wider.

"I didn't lose hope, I kept waiting for you to get in touch with me, I eventually gave up and just tried to forget about you. But when Denzel was growing up, he started to admire you." She swallowed and looked at him again. "He had watched... every single movie that you were in, he has posters of you all over his room." Her lips quivered while he laughed while tears escaped his eyes. She looked away again. "I couldn't bear to stay in his room long enough because of it, I wanted to tell him that the man he admires the most in the world was his own father. But I couldn't." She started crying again. "And just thinking how much it would make him happy, it makes me so happy too, you know. He kept asking about where his father is but all I could say to him is that I'll tell him when the right time comes, he's such a good boy and never complained when I tell him that." She sobbed and Cloud squeezed her hand more while he looked down. "All I wanted to do is to make my baby happy but I couldn't even do that." She sniffed. "That's when I decided to join the business hoping that I bump into you, it was the only way I could reach you, I left Nibelheim and moved to Midgar on my own, my dad wouldn't allow it but I did it anyway, I would not be able to sustain our needs if I take Denzel along with me, so I left him with my dad for a while." She looked at him again. "I was so happy that I had my break so fast, but when I saw you again, you were different, you were cold towards me, you were glaring at me for Gaia's sake." They both laughed while still teary. "So I thought that really didn't want anything to do with me, so I decided not to tell you anymore and just make you pay back. Because, I could take it if you insult me or reject me, but I would not be able to bear it... if you reject my son..." Her lips quivered while he closed his eyes, tears falling down again.

"I'm so sorry Teef... I didn't know... I was angry at you for all these years over nothing... I'm so sorry..." He started crying again and Tifa caressed his head.

"I know, we know that now, right?" She reassured. "Anyway... When I got enough money to buy myself a house, its not as big as yours but, it was enough for me and my baby to live in, I asked my Dad to bring him here to Midgar, Yuffie and Vincent are living with me as well and while I was staying at our condo, they were the ones looking after him and I just go there everyday to see him after work, no matter how tired I am, I would go." She shook her head. "Yuffie told me to find a reason why I'm doing this show business career, and I found it." She paused. "It was for Denzel... I wanted to give him the life that I wouldn't be able to give him even if I worked three jobs, I couldn't depend on my Dad forever with money. And with this job, I was giving him what I wanted for him, to be able to feed him on my own, a big house, the toys he wanted, and so I could send him to a good school and so forth, but I ended up neglecting him in the process because we weren't together." She sobbed. Cloud kissed her cheek.

"We can work on that Teef, the three of us, we can be a real family now..." He paused. "We just need to find a way to break this news to everyone, and we still have contracts, you have a movie and our soap too, and more will be coming your way, you can't quit because they will sue you. We'll do what we do but we'll be together okay?" He said as he smiled at her and she smiled.

"We'll to talk to our managers so they can talk to the publicist on how to get around this. This will be a huge shock, specially for your screaming fangirls." She giggled then sniffed. He laughed then shook his head. "This might affect your career Cloud." She said but he shook his head.

"I don't care." He cupped her cheek. "Both of you are more important to me right now." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"TIFA!" They both jump at the voice who happened to belong to Aeris who was frantically running towards them, Zack let out a breath of relief when he saw Tifa awake. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!" The green eyed beauty said while crying. She resisted to hug Tifa because of her injuries.

"Aeris, I'm sorry for worrying you, and Zack too."

"No worries girl, as long as you're okay..." Zack approached her while Cloud Stood up. "Spike, you okay?" He asked the blond.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured his friend.

"We saw Rufus pulling in when we were squeezing ourselves in the middle of those reporters, good thing the guards helped us get through." Aeris said. Tifa nodded. As if on cue, Rufus reached the room, out of breath and his face changed from panic to relief when he saw his talent.

"Rufus." Tifa said smiling.

"Thank Gods, you're okay. How are you feeling?" He asked as he approached the bed.

"I'm okay now, don't worry okay?" She smiled. "I'm sorry that the shoots will be postponed for a while." Rufus shook his head.

"Don't worry about that now, its important for you heal first. I'll handle all of that."

"Thanks..." She said as she sighed.

"TIFA!" They jumped again at another loud voice, they all look at the direction of the door where Yuffie was standing with wide eyes. "He's awake." She said as she smiled. Tifa and Cloud looked at each and let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"Who is?" Aeris asked while she tilted her head. Yuffie suddenly held her hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry..." The wutaian hissed. TIfa and Cloud laughed. The latter stood up.

"I'll go and see him now okay?" He kissed Tifa's head. "Is it okay if I let him know?" He asked his significant other. Tifa nodded.

"I would do it myself but I can't even get out of bed." She said laughing but her eyes were a little sad, she was sad because she would not be able to witness that event, she would want to see her son's reaction. Yuffie approached her and whispered to her ear.

"I'll get on video." Then she pulled away and smirked. Tifa laughed.

"Thank you, that would be nice." Then Yuffie and Cloud went out to go see Denzel. Tifa sighed.

"What's going on? And who was Yuffie talking about?" Rufus asked her, she looked at him decided to just tell him everything. She took a deep breath then started talking.

* * *

Cloud was nervous, ever since he became famous, all his nervousness were gone but it was all coming back, his heart was hammering mad as they nearly reach Denzel's room. Yuffie suddenly stopped then asked him to stay outside for a while.

"Just stay here until I call you in okay?" She said he nodded, Vincent went out of the room and greeted the blond, who greeted him back.

"How is he?" Cloud asked quietly.

"He said his head hurts a little but the nurses already gave him some painkillers." Cloud nodded.

"Thank you for all you've done for him..." He smiled at the raven haired man who nodded in return.

"Of course." He responded, then Yuffie went out the door and signaled for Cloud to come in. The blond looked at Vincent and the latter nodded. He took a deep breath then entered the room. As soon as he did, Denzel's eyes widened, giving him full view of his own blue eyes, and it made him smile how much his son resembled him specially when awake.

"Cloud Strife? You're Cloud Strife!" The boy exclaimed as his father approached him.

"That's right big guy." He smiled then took a seat near the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"I'm great! Now that you're here! My aunt Yuffie told me that she has a surprise for me, I thought it was toy but I never thought it would be you! My mommy said that she's working with Cloud Strife in a TV show and I was so happy about it, I asked her if I could meet you and she told me that she will arrange it for me!" He said in one breath which made Cloud laugh.

"Well, I've got more good news for you buddy." He leaned forward. He looked at his back to Yuffie who was holding out her phone to record the whole thing. Cloud laughed again and turned back to his son. His son waited with hopeful eyes then he smiled.

"I'm so sorry that I was away this whole time... Away from you, I was working as an actor and spent time in Midgar for five years. But I'm here now, right? We can be together now." He smiled at his son who looked confused.

"But why would we be together Mr. Cloud?" He asked in confusion and Cloud chuckled.

"Because Denzel... You see..." _This is it._ He took a deep breath. "I'm your father..." He held his breath and waited for the boy's reaction. Denzel just started at him with tha same confused look, and when he finally understood, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a perfect 'o'. Cloud was still holding his breath.

"You... You're my father...?" He asked quietly.

"Yes..." Cloud said, letting out the breath he was holding.

"You... you're my faTHER?!" He exclaimed. "MY FATHER?!" He yelled loudly but instead of being angry, the boy looked extremely happy. "You're my daddy! Cloud Strife is my daddy!" Yuffie laughed while Cloud grinned widely.

"Yes, I am. I'm so sorry buddy that I wasn't there with you growning up..." Cloud looked sad but Denzel just shook his head. He won't tell his son what really happened why he wasn't there, he didn't want to hurt him any further.

"It's okay... I understand that you have to work as an actor, I love all your movies... Dad." Denzel said shyly and Cloud's eyes widened, tears were already threatening to fall again. He stood up and sat on the bed, he leaned down and hugged his son, but he wasn't able to stop his cries.

"Daddy's here now." He kissed Denzel's head. " We'll be together now..." Denzel hugged him back in equal desperation.

"I love you Dad." Denzel said making him cry even harder.

 _Tifa's right, he really is a good boy._

* * *

Everyone in Tifa's room were too shocked to react, Rufus was staring at Tifa unblnking while the lovers' eyes were wide. Tifa let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"So... you and Cloud? Wow, that was really shocking, it's a small world..." Zack said softly and he finally smiled.

"Wow Tifa, you have a son... Oh this is so exciting!" Aeris was back her old self. "I want to meet him later!" Tifa laughed.

"Of course." She said, then she looked at her manager. "Rufus, say something please?" Then the man got out of his daze.

"Yes sorry, I was just too shocked that's all..." He cleared his throat. "This is a big news Tifa, are you sure you want everyone to know?" He asked, Tifa furrowed her brows.

"I'd rather loose my job than hide my son forever just because of my career." She said firmly. Rufus' eyes softened.

"Atta girl!" Zack hugh fived her and she chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Rufus smiled a genuine smile. "I understand, we'll get through this alright?" Rufus sighed but it was not just because of the shock, it was because he knew he had to let go of his feelings for Tifa now. "We'll arrange something for you and Cloud to tell the truth about Denzel. Don't worry about a thing Tifa."

"Thank you, Rufus." She nodded, then out in the corner of her eye, a man just emerged to the door and was panting heavily. "Dad..."

"Hey baby, I'm so sorry, traffic was terrible..." Her dad approached her. She shook her head.

"Guys, can you give us a minute, my dad and I need to talk..." She asked them and they all nodded and went outside. Zack closed the door behind him. Tifa looked up at her dad.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his daughter.

"I'm okay now dad..." She paused. "You know, I'm still mad because of what you did..."

"I'm sorry..." Her dad looked down.

"But I can't stay mad at you..." She whispered and started tearing up. "You could have kicked me out when I got pregnant, but you didn't and supported me and helped me take care of Denzel all those years." Her tears fell. Her dad looked up at her and wiped the tears away.

"I know, I'm so sorry..." He hugged his only daughter and he was becoming teary as well, but he blinked the tears away. "I have something for you." He whispered in his daughter's hair. He pulled away then grabbed something from inside his jacket. Tifa's eyes widened when she saw that it a pile of envelopes. Her dad gently placed it in her hand and she stared at them while shaking slightly.

"Thank you Dad... Thank you..." She whispered while looking down, tears falling on the pile of Cloud's unread letters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: New begginning?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**

Tifa cried tears of joy as she watched the video of Cloud and Denzel's interaction and couldn't be happier. Cloud came back to her room, leaving Yuffie and Vincent to look after Denzel so he could check on Tifa. Aeris and Zack and in Denzel's room as well to meet him, the boy got the surprise of his life as more celebrities visited his room and it made Cloud smirk.

"That's was so touching..." Tifa said as she wiped her tears. Her dad was beside her watching the video with her. Then he looked over to Cloud and stood up to approach him. Cloud stood up as well when he noticed Tifa's Dad was coming over.

"I just..." Tifa's dad sigh. "I want to apologize for what I've done. I was angry you know, I love my baby girl more than anything and anger took over me. I guess I made a bad choice, no matter what the situation is, Denzel still needed his father." Cloud smiled at that.

"No need to apologize Mr. Lockhart, everything turned out well didn't it?" He smiled again. The man chuckled and patted the blond's shoulder. Cloud held the man's hand in his own, this was the man who treated him like a son, the man that was closest to being his father when he didn't grew up with one. And he could never be mad at this person. "But thank you for telling us everything..." Then the blond hugged him, the grown man was surprised and hugged him back.

"I love both of you, you know that right?" Tifa's dad said. Cloud nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Lockhart."

"It's good to see you again kiddo." Tifa's dad smirked. Cloud smirked back.

"Likewise."

* * *

"Cloud, we need to take measures for this to work out, one of it is you need to break up with Cissnei as soon as possible." Rufus said while Cloud just shrugged.

"No problem." He said nonchalantly. Tifa shook her head to him. "What?" He asked amused.

"Idiot." Tifa said while she chuckled.

"And we can't let anybody know about Denzel yet. We have to wait for atleast 2 months before we could publicly announce your relationship, and about Denzel. It is best to avoid any scandal at the moment, your child could be affected as well because of that. Nobody in this hospital knows the relationship between Denzel and Tifa, though some of them might have been questioning the same last name, its best if they are not seen together. Cloud and Cissnei has developed a lot of fans throughout their relationship and haters is not the best thing for you now Tifa, specially for your little boy, we need to protect him." Rufus cleared his throat. "Now, about the living situation, you both will need to move out from the condo and go back to your houses... for now." He paused. "I have already spoken to Reeve and told him everything, we will meet and talk about the next steps to be done." Then he paused again. "I hope that was clear." Tifa and Cloud nodded.

"Of course Rufus, thank you." Cloud said, Rufus nodded his head.

"Of course, you two shouldn't be seen as well outside of work." Cloud and Tifa nodded. Rufus looked at his watch. "I have to meet up with Reeve in 30 minutes, Tifa, take care alright? I'll call when I have any updates."

"I told my son not to tell anybody about who his mother is, and I'm just glad that he listened, nobody at his school knows about me, Yuffie and Vincent would go if a parent or guardian is needed." Tifa said. "Thank you Rufus." She smiled at him. He nodded his head with a smile then went on his way. Tifa sighed, Cloud sat back down on the chair beside the bed.

"See, everything will be okay..." He said then she raised her eyebrow.

"Really? What about your girlfriend? You know she wouldn't let this go. I don't know what she'll do when-"

"Shush, nevermind her. I'll handle that."

"Whatever." Tifa pouted. "What did you see in her anyway?" Cloud chuckled.

"I don't know..." Cloud looked down. "Maybe I was just using her to forget about you..." He slowly looked up. Tifa smiled sadly.

"Hey... I forgot, I have something to tell you..." She said. He raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Eh asked then she gestured her finger towards her leaned her face to his ear.

"I love you..." She whispered then his eyes widened. He pulled away to look at her face and his face softened at her beauty. She stared at his eyes for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I love you too... I never forgot about you... I tried... But I couldn't..." He whispered against her lips then he leaned forward to close their distance.

* * *

"Mom? When is dad coming home?" Denzel asked as they drive home to Tifa's house after three days in the hospital, they were careful not to be seen as they ride the car in a different time. Tifa sighed.

"He will come home soon baby, he just need to take care of a lot of things." Tifa reassured him and he just nodded. "Remember what we talk about? You can't anyone yet who your parents are okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good boy." She kissed her son's forehead.

* * *

"What the fuck are on about Cloud?" Cissnei threw a towel at Cloud that she grabbed from the countertop of Cloud's home.

"Like I said, it's over Cissnei, you're unbearable, overly jealous and mean." He said in monotone. Cissnei's fists clenched.

"It's her isn't it?" She asked with venom. "It's because that bitch Tifa, you're choosing her over me!" Cloud's eyes widened and he pinned Cissnei on a nearby wall.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way, do that again and you'll regret it." He let go of her. "And she has nothing to do with this, this is never about her, its always been about you and how you act around me and other people." He glared at her and she glared back. "Get out of my house, you're not welcome here anymore." He said in a cold voice. Cissnei scoffed.

"I won't let this go Cloud, remember that. I won't lose you." Then she turned around and left, slamming the front door. Cloud sighed and rubbed his face, knowing Cissnei he knows what she had just said was true.

She will never let this go.

 _Dammit, I shouldn't have reacted like that when she insulted Tifa._ He repeatedly cursed himself.

* * *

Weeks has passed after the incident, Tifa continued her training after it was delayed and as well as shooting for the soap with Cloud. It was hard for the two to ignore each other while on set when all they wanted to do was pin each other to the wall and kiss each other senseless. All they could do was talk to each other on the phone, it was the only way for Cloud to communicate with his only son as well. Genesis continued showing his interest in Tifa while Cissnei kept calling and texting Cloud, wanting him back.

Cloud was more busy than ever, he has back to back interviews and guestings, news of the break up of him and Cissnei were the hot topic at the moment. He has a movie coming out and is busy promoting the film along with his co-stars.

After 3 months of completing their training, the shooting Genesis' movie has already started. Genesis and Zack were already shooting their scenes in another location while Tifa and her co-stars are going to do theirs. Tifa sighed as she sat in her dressing room, she wore a dark brown long bob wig with bangs, it was a little messy but she looked really hot with it, her eye make up was dark that greatly emphasized her ruby eyes. She wore a grey tank top that bared her stomach, a pair of black knee length balloon pants with some belts and black military boots, all over her back were fake tattoos that was trailing towards her left upper arm, and several bracelets were in her wrists. a pair of black fingerless gloves where worn on her hand as well.

"You look so hot Tifa." Mary, her make up artist, told her while smiling brightly. "Now you're making me sound like a lesbian." She giggled, Tifa laughed.

"Thank you Mary, it's all thanks to you and your talent." The TV was currently turned on, Tifa smiled in amusement when she saw Cloud being interviewed in a talkshow, but her brows furrowed he was asked about Cissnei.

"It's been months since you and Cissnei split up." The host said while Cloud nodded while laughing. "Do you have a new girl you take interest in?" Cloud chuckled. The crowd went wild.

"Actually there is..." He responded and the host did an 'oohhh' look on her face while the crowd went wild. Tifa smirked at him.

 _So today is the day huh?_ She thought.

"And who is the lucky new lady we are talking about here?" The host asked him and he smiled brightly.

"She's actually a co-star." He said while grinning and the crowd went wild again making him laugh. Tifa shook her head in amusement.

"Ohhh, this is gonna be good! I wonder who that is?" Mary exclaimed and Tifa chuckled at that. "A co-star huh? Aren't you going to give some clues?" The crowd cheered again.

"Her initials are T.L." Cloud said with an amused expression, the crowd cheered even louder and the host started thinking.

"T.L... Ooohh, I can think of somebody, she's from your new series and it's a hit!" The host nodded her head. "Should I drop the name?"

"You should." Cloud nodded while smirking.

"Alright then..." She paused. "Tifa Lockhart?" The crowd was louder than ever when she asked that. Cloud just smirked for a few seconds and didn't answer. "Am I right?" She asked again and he chuckled.

"Maybe." He answered back while smiling and the audience was already going crazy. Mary slowly looked down at the smirking Tifa Lockhart with a shocked expression, she looked back up at her and gave her an amused, questioning look.

"What?"

 _This is going to be interesting from now on._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The interview**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII**

Cloud's interview in the talkshow where he revealed that he's interested in Tifa spread like wild fire, the Cloud and Cissnei pairing fans were furious, but of course, they expected that. Tifa appeared in a late night talk show and she confirmed that she and Cloud are dating, so everybody knows that are already official. All of their friends were extremely happy for them, even Rufus, but they heard that Cissnei is in a jealous rage and Genesis didn't take the news very well. But of course, the new hottest couple, which is Cloud and Tifa, were more happier than ever because they can get to go out together, and they were even bringing Denzel to their dates and the paparazzis were clicking their cameras like maniacs in order to get a shot of the mysterious boy. Everyone was curious at who is this child who strongly resembled Cloud.

The couple still hasn't announce who Denzel is, they just let people gossip about it. Both of them will be having an interview together with another program regarding their series, and it was then that they will talked about their son because the host will ask about him.

"Hey... You okay Teef?" Cloud asked as he caressed the face of his lover, their naked limbs intertwined together on Tifa's bed. The brunette stared at him sleepily and smiled.

"Yeah... Just tired I guess. I never knew that this." She gestured her forefinger to them. "Will be a big deal to everyone." He chuckled.

"It could be worse." He whispered, she smiled sleepily. "Get some sleep now." He whispered to the love of his life then brushed his lips against hers. "I love you..."

"Mmmm... I love you, too..." Then she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Welcome to Amelia everybody!" The female host in her mid 30s waved at the audience as they all cheered for her. "As I have announced yesterday, my guests today will the hottest celebrity couple right now." She emphasized the last by singing it then she nodded her head when everyone cheered. "I'm talking about one of the hottest and award winning actor and the newcomer who took the entertainment business by storm, please welcome Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart!" She gestured her hand towards the backstage and the couple emerged from it while hand in hand. "Ohhh.. That's so sweet." The host commented while the couple smiled and waved at everyone. "Aren't you a lovely couple." The host said as she hugged them both. "Welcome to my show."

"Yes, we're so happy to be here Amelia, thank you for having us." Tifa said smiling.

"Yes yes, thank you for coming." She smiled at them and they all took their seats. "Now this series of yours, 'Petals in the flame', the ratings are just, WOW." The lovers smiled at that. "Now Cloud, tell me about your character."

"Yes, I play Anson Grey, a popular celebrity who is extremely arrogant and abusive, specially towards his assistant, he has a dark past that made him the way that he is which will eventually be revealed in the later episodes-"

"Ohhhh..." The host interjected.

"-so yeah, better stay tuned for that." He smiled at the host and the audience who were cheering for him.

"We all know that you are a very talented actor and your performance in this series is just... exceptional."

"Thank you." Cloud said smiling.

"And you Tifa, you became the talk of the town since you appeared at that commercial." Tifa smiled at that.

"Thank you, yeah it was surprising actually, I never expected to get that kind of response." She smiled and the host nodded.

"And aside from that, you give an excellent performance at the series, please tell us about your character." Tifa nodded.

"Well, I play Shelli Stefan, she's a poor orphaned girl trying to get by and she landed a job as Anson's assistant, who was eventually abusing her to no end but she tries to bear it because she desperately needed the money to survive."

"Wow, that's rough..." The host said. Tifa nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay... enough about the work stuff..." The host suddenly said and it made the crowd go crazy. Tifa and Cloud chuckled while they both closed their eyes. The host didn't speak for a while and just stared at the two with an amused expression. After a while, she spoke.

"I have a question..." She paused. "About this." Then the giant screen in the back revealed a photo of Denzel and the crowd cheered and yelled again, the lovers laughed as they looked at the photo of their son. They didn't speak for a while and just smiled at the host who was waiting for their answer. "Well?" The host asked.

"Okay, let me just start with this." Tifa said smiling then continued speaking. "Cloud and I are actually childhood friends." The host's eyes widened and made an 'oohhh' sound.

"That is an interesting development."

"Well, yeah, we grew up together in Nibelheim and we were inseperable since we were like... really small." Tifa giggled, Cloud chuckled. "Eventually, things happened when we grew up and-" She was interrupted when the crowd went wild and the lovers laughed. "Well, everyone has a bad history, we've all been here and there and sometimes things don't work out the first time and is just given a second chance..." Tifa smiled again when the crowd yelled and the host smiled at them.

"This is really something, you heard that all right here!" The host gestured to the floor. "This is an exclusive everybody!" She nodded her head when everyone cheered."But you still haven't answered my question." She said making everybody laugh. "Are you ready to talk now?" The host said again and the audience laughed again.

"I will do the talking." Cloud suddenly said earning a cheer from the crowd. "That handsome and wonderful young man right there..." He pointed towards Denzel's photo. "Is actually our biological son." The host gasped and the audience started whispering to each other. The female host stood up and started fanning herself.

"This right here is exclusive news everybody!" She said as she nodded her head at everyone. She mouthed the word 'Yeah' as everyone started cheering while the two actors were just grinning widely from behind. "Okay... Okay... I'm okay now..." She said and Everyone laughed. "Someone please get me a glass of water." They all laughed again while she sat back down. "Alright, I noticed that he's already grown up... he's what like five, six years old?"

"He just turned five last month." Tifa said while nodding.

"Oohhh... Happy birthday to your beautiful boy."

"Thank you." Cloud said as he smiled like a proud father.

"Okay, and Tifa, you had him when you were...?" Tifa started laughing while the crowd cheered.

"When I was young yes." Tifa laughed again at the audience who was also laughing with her. "We wouldn't want to get into the details of how old I was. If anybody knew my age, just do the math and you'll figure it out." She laughed again as the crowd laughed with her, Cloud smirked and the host raised an eyebrow at him.

"You, Cloud, you haven't said anything about that yet." She said teasingly and he threw his head back to laugh while Tifa grinned at him. The audience erupted with laughter again. "But since children are watching then you are right, we don't want to get into the details." Everyone laughed and cheered again for a while. "So you just got together again after Tifa entered the business and eventually, the sparks went back up." The host said at the two.

"Something like that." Cloud said smirking. "I mean, she was my first love so..." He trailed off and the crowd cheered again and he laughed in an embarassed manner while Tifa bit her lip while smirking and looked away

"Aaaww... That is just so sweet." The host responded while shaking her head. "That is really like, the sweetest thing I have heard in a long time. First loves meeting again and sparks do fly." She said while nodding her head. "I am happy for you, and for your little boy, I mean look how handsome he is!" She looked at the photo in the screen and they all followed her and the crowd cheered again. "He's a Cloud Strife copy minus the hair." Everyone laughed at that.

"Thank you, he's a wonderful boy. We're very proud of him." Tifa said, her motherly pride overtaking.

"I'm sure he is, and I would still want to talk to you but we are out of time." The audience made an 'aaawwww' sound and she looked at them with puppy dog eyes. Tifa and Cloud smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you so much again for having us here today." Tifa said as she looked at the audience.

"Thank you so much for coming here. I really enjoyed that and your great love story."

"Thank you so much." Cloud said and smiled.

"And don't forget to watch Petals in the flame every wednesday at 7 in the evening only on SRE. Once again, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart everybody! " The host gestured towards the two and the crowd erupted in cheers once more.

"You fucking liar..." A furious Cissnei whispered to herself as she clenched her fist causing her soda can to bend out of shape. She had just watched Tifa and Cloud's interview and is more enraged than she ever had in her life.

 _You'll pay._

A/N: SRE = ShinRa Entertainment. I don't know about you, but I was grinning like a fool throughout that interview. What is Cissnei planning on doing? And what about Genesis? Will he stay quiet about this? Find out in the next chapters. And thank you so much for the lovely reviews everybody!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Everything has a price**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7**

"This is so cool Dad!" Denzel exclaimed as he pat the head of the lamb, the lovers took their son in a petting zoo and it was the first for the boy to go there. "I think he likes me!" Cloud chuckled.

"He sure does." He said as he kneeled down to his son's height and started petting the lamb as well. "Anybody hungry?" He asked.

"I am!" Denzel shot his hand up happily. Tifa giggled.

"Let's get some lunch then." She said as she took her son's hand.

"And ice cream!" Denzel piped. Tifa raised her brows and smiled.

"Alright, and ice cream." She said while Cloud smirked at their retreating backs. Everybody was turning their heads when they reached a restaurant, Denzel let go of his mother's hand and started to look around. Clud and Tifa went over to the waitress.

"Hi." Cloud said at the shocked woman. "Table for three please." He smiled at the still dumbstruck waitress. He raised his eyebrows when she didn't respond for a few seconds. "Uhhh..." She eventually got out of her daze and shook her head.

"Cloud Strife. Ummm yes, table for three for umm..." She looked over at Tifa and Denzel and she scowled. Tifa was getting used to those looks so she ignored it. "Right this way please." Her attitude suddenly changed and started guiding them to the table while holding on three menus. When the three are seated, she turned to Cloud. "Ummm.. We're so glad that you're here..." She laughed nervously. "I'm a HUGE fan, really." Cloud sighed inwardly. He was irritated at the woman for the way she looked at Tifa and Denzel but didn't show it.

"Thank you." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, then he started going over his menu. "What will you have sweetheart?" He asked Tifa who was surprised, he had never called her that but she understood what he was trying to do. The waitress scoffed.

"Hmmm... I'll just have the steak with the broccoli sides and just orange juice." She smiled sweetly at him and he winked at her.

"What about you big guy?" He asked Denzel who was still going over his menu. For a boy his age, he was smart and can already read very well, courtesy of his mother.

"I'll have the burger with fries Dad! And mango milkshake!" He piped and Cloud chuckled. "And the strawberry sundae for dessert, is that okay mommy?" He asked his mother who nodded at him. He smiled. The waitress mumbled something about 'great parenting' and Tifa heard her and she looked up.

"I'm sorry, you said something?" She asked the receptionist with a smile she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"N-nothing, you're very pretty by the way..." She said but Tifa knew she was just bluffing.

"Thank you." She smiled her sweetest smile then just looked down at Cloud who was looking at the waitress with a blank look, and she knows that look.

He was already extremely irritated.

 _The nerve of this woman to judge my parenting. Denzel hadn't had ice cream in months and I think he deserves that once in a while._ She sighed. When the waitress finally went away, their mood was already ruined. _I guess this is the price to pay from all the fame._

When their food was served to them, the mood slowly went back and they were happily chatting again, for a while anyway, until the next table started talking without even bothering that Tifa and Cloud can hear them.

"I heard she caused Cloud and Cissnei's break up, she seduced him and used the kid so she could get him for herself." Tifa's eyes widened and Cloud stared at the group.

"What a bitch, she looks the part anyway. Look at those boobs, those are probably fake." The other woman said and they laughed. Cloud clenched his fists under the table while Tifa stood up and grabbed Denzel and started walking away, Cloud wiped his mouth with a napkin then hurriedly went after the two.

"Tifa..." He said as he gently grab her in the arm. "Just... don't listen to them okay? You know that's not true right?" She didn't respond and just stood there. "Hey..." He went closer to her. "It's alright, I'm here..."

"Let's go home, I don't want my son hearing anymore of that." She said firmly and started walking away while clutching Denzel's hand. He sighed and went after her.

* * *

"Tifa... You know that's not true..." Cloud reassured her again when they were finally alone in the bedroom in Tifa's house. She shook her head.

"Well, technically, yes, because you broke up with her to be with me."

"Yes, but, you know how she is, and we have a history that's hard to break." He sighed. "Let's just get some sleep okay?" He whispered to her then she nodded. "You have a big day tomorrow, you'll be shooting fight scenes right?" She nodded again. "Better get some rest now. I love you..." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"I love you too..."

* * *

Tifa had just finished her scenes from her movie and was on her way to her dressing room, she was adjusting her fingerless glove when she bumped into someone that she doesn't want to see right now.

"Well well well, it's the mighty Tifa, the biggest slut in town." Cissnei said as she removed her sunglasses and approached the brunette. Tifa stopped walking and looked ahead to look at the person who was the source of that foul insult.

"What do you want Cissnei?" She asked in a cold voice. Cissnei just chuckled.

"Nothing, just here to annoy you." She smirked at Tifa who just rolled her eyes.

"Goodluck with that." She responded coolly then started walking past her when she was stopped by a tight arm grip, she glared at Cissnei who glared back.

"Don't fucking touch me." Tifa said with venom as she tugged her away from Cissnei's grip.

"Be careful with your words, you don't know who you're dealing with." Cissnei whispered angrily.

"Stop wasting my time giving me those empty threats and just deal with the reality that Cloud doesn't want you." She smirked tauntingly at the jealous woman who just continued to glare at her.

"We'll see about that Lockhart, better watch your back." Cissnei said then Tifa raised her eyebrows.

"Making threats like that only proves how stupid you really are, because of that, I'll make sure that when something happens to me, you'll be the first person they'll go after." Tifa said then started walking away again with a smirk on her face, Cissnei followed her with a glare, her anger taking over once again.

 _I'll fuck you over Lockhart, I'll make sure of that._ She smirked at the brunette's retreating back. _And it's already starting._

* * *

"I'm getting worried about Tifa babe..." Aeris said as she lean on her lover's bare chest who was lying on his back on their bed. "These gossips are already getting ridiculous and out of control. Why would they accuse her of sleeping around with the higher ups just because she got famous really fast? And that she caused the break up between Cissnei and Cloud, I mean, nobody would stay that long with that despicable woman." She sighed. She held Zack's chest tigher who was caressing her bare arms with his fingers.

"I don't know baby... But gossips like these has been always part of our career... You know that right?" Zack kissed Aeris' forehead.

"I know but, I feel bad for her because she's one of the nicest people in this business and yet they are putting her down like this, who do you think is behind this?" She asked while Zack sighed.

"I don't know but I hope this doesn't get any worse. I'm worried about Denzel..."

"Me too..." Aeris whispered.

"Don't worry, Cloud is with her, he'll protect her... And she's got us too."

"I know but we're not always with her. What if something happens when we're not around?"

"I hope not baby, I hope not..."

"I love you Zack..." Aeris whispered to her lover.

"I love you too..." He kissed her lips then hovered above her as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Tifa stood behind a huge crate while cracking her knuckles, she was finally shooting the part where Manson Fury, Genesis' character, meets Tristania for the first time, played by her, the beautiful and deadly leader of the terrorist group called AVALANCHE. Both of them had just finished internalizing and are already in character, it was evident in their faces that they already are, with Tifa's taunting but seductive stare ahead and Genesis' hard eyes which were looking at the crate where Tifa was hiding. A lot of unconscious bodies were scattered where Genesis stood, this scene is continuation to when Manson has finally found the group's hide out, infiltrating it and killing numerous of Tristania's men in the process. It was actually the first time Genesis will see Tifa in costume and in character, they purposely did that so his reaction when he sees her will be genuine, but they already rehearsed their fight scene during their training, both of them will be doing their own stunts. They just waited for the director to give the signal to start their fight scene.

"Alright, everybody in position!" The movie's greasy director, Hojo, yelled at the actors. The guy carrying the clapperboard went in front of the camera. "Laid to rest, Take 1, action!" Then a snap was heard. Manson pointed his gun forward and started looking around for remaining terrorists surrounding the area, when he thought that the coast was clear, he lowered his gun and stared at the dead man at his feet.

"You shouldn't let your guard down pretty boy." He snapped his head and pointed his gun forward again when he heard a smooth, sensual voice.

"Who's there?" He asked firmly as he glared ahead where the voice had come from.

"Impatient, are we?" Said the sensual voice again then it laughed, a menacing but seductive laugh. "But I won't let you wait any further." And with that, Tristania emerged, slowly walking forward, her hips swaying sexily while holding a rifle making Manson lower his gun slowly as he stared at her in shock.

As expected, they got the reaction from Genesis that they wanted. "That's great." Hojo said as he watched in the screen in front of him.

When Manson snapped out of his daze, he hurriedly pointed the gun to her head when she was only a few feet away from him. Manson was supposed to say a line after he did that but he didnt say anything, Tifa remained in character and waited for him to speak, but he didn't. THey were suppose to do a fight scene but Manson was in a daze that Tristania will be able to get away later on, they will meet in some Gala again the progress of the movie where they will have a huge confrontation.

"Cut!" Hojo yelled then sighed. "What the heck Genesis?" The actor looked at the director and bowed his head.

"My apologies. Can we just take five?" Genesis asked Hojo who sighed again.

"Fine." The director waved his hand. "Take five!" With that, Genesis stared at Tifa once more who just stared back at him then turned his back on her without saying anything. Tifa's brows furrowed at that. But it was not what bothered her the most. When she was approaching him during the take and he pointed the gun to her head, he gave her the most deadly glare he could muster, but the worst part is.

She got a feeling that he wasn't acting at all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Long day**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy and anything else.  
**

It was another day at the set of their movie 'Laid to rest', they were doing a scene where Tristania, Tifa's character, were conspiring with a high ranking official from the about the nuclear weapons they needed. It was already the fifth time they did the take and everyone was already growing tired. It was set in a Gala where many prominent people are invited, they used the ballroom of the Shinra mansion as the location for the gathering, Manson, Genesis' character, and Rob, Zack's character and Manson's partner, were given a tip that AVALANCHE will be there, The cast are getting ready for the take are in their respective positions. Tifa was wearing tight fitting, floor length black dress that glittered, it has a long sleeves to cover her tattoos but her delicious cleavage are exposed slightly, it has a long slit on her left leg that showed her creamy legs, her usually messy long bob wig was replaced with a long blond one that resembled TIfa's real hair to hide her identity for Manson already knows what she looks like and her usual dark make up was gone as well, a pair blue contact lenses hiding her ruby eyes. Jessie on the other hand was wearing a dark blue strapless, floor length dress and her long brown hair tied in an elegant updo while Rude wore a black suit with a bow tie and his earrings were gone, but his sunglasses were still intact. The rest of the members of the terror group are stationed outside the area because they will attract too much attention, Sephiroth and Reno specially. Kadaj and Yazoo and both in a separate car just ahead of Reno and Sephiroth. Loz, Biggs and Wedge are in a van that is disguised as an airconditioning and Refrigiration repair service, both are also wearing uniforms to play the part, but inside were monitors and computers for them to track the progress inside, they hacked into the security system of the place and they had access to all the security cameras surrounding it. Loz was in the driver's seat just waiting incase they needed to do a quick get away. Tifa, Jessie and Rude wore tiny cameras and earpieces on themselves as well.

Genesis wore a grey fitted suit with a black dress shit and a white tie, while Zack wore a black pin striped one. The extras were all positioned as well. Tifa turned her head and saw Genesis eyeing her with fire in his eyes. She inwardly sigh, she was starting to feel nervous on how he was acting lately when she was around.

"Okay everybody in positions!" Hojo yelled through his megaphone. They waited for the clapperboard to snap and when it did, Tifa started walking along the crowd, her hips swaying sensually with a champagne in her hand, a seductive look on her face is on as she bowed her head to man who raised his glass to her as she passed him. The corner of her lip lifted upward as she caught sight of a plump man with blond hair who nodded his head to her with a disgusting smirk on his face. It was the high ranking official they were supposed to meet, which was played by Palmer, a veteran actor who is always playing a despicable man but is really bouncy and sweet in real life. Tifa looked at her right slightly where Rude was who got the hint and started walking as well, then she looked at her left where Jessie was and she did that same. They followed Palmer where he disapperead to, Rude was the last one to enter the room, he turned and looked around before closing the double doors with both hands. Palmer went over to a large bookshelf and pulled a book somewhere in the right side then the shelves started spinning, revealing a hidden room.

"How cliche..." Tifa said slowly in a low, sensual voice making Palmer cackle.

"True, true." He said as they all went inside, he pushed a switch so the bookshelves would come back to its original position. "Have a seat, Have a seat." He said as they made way to the middle of the room where a circular couch was located. Tifa sat in the middle with her legs crossed across from palmer. "Cigar?" Palmer asked as she opened a box with cigars on it, Tifa uncrossed her legs and grabbed one while Palmer got one for himself as well, the man leaned forward to light Tifa's cigar and she slowly inhaled and exhaled the smoke out. Tifa doesn't smoke but she practiced pretend smoking without it looking fake. She leaned back and crossed her legs and inhaled again from her cigar.

"Got what I want?" She said in her low voice. Palmer grinned.

"Of course, of course." He grinned in a disgusting manner. "I got 'em right here." He snapped his fingers then a man dressed in suit with sunglasses and an ear piece went over to him and handed him a large silver suitcase. Palmer grasped it then slid it forward towards Tifa who uncrossed her legs and her eyes widening slightly. She slowly got hold of it then opened it. Her lips curved upward when she saw the thing inside then closed it again to look at Palmer who was grinning like an idiot. "Remember what we talked about." He told her and she smirked at him.

"Of course." She said in a low voice and she stood up, bowed her head, then started walking towards the door with Palmer following her ass with his eyes while nodding his head. Jessie and Rude followed her. Tifa pressed the button for the shelves to spin and went outside. Rude grabbed the suitcase from her as they neared the door, they started walking out with Rude ahead of them while slightly looking around with serious faces. As they were about to make their exit, a flirting Zack noticed them and called through his mic in his suit.

"Manson, 3 o'clock." He said and when Genesis heard him, he looked immediately at the exit on the right and saw Rude carrying a suitcase and started running, but a lot of people were blocking his way.

"Behind you." Biggs talked through their earpiece causing Tifa to look over her shoulder on time to see Genesis looking at them, she hurriedly looked away and continued walking but Genesis was already going after them again but he couldn't get through so he fired his gun upward three times causing everyone to run for their lives and out of his way.

"Shit!" Zack exclaimed as he downed his drink before slamming it on the bar, pulled out his gun and started running after Genesis. Tifa, Jessie and Rude were also running away from the scene when both women started ripping their long skirts and threw away the excess fabric. The van where Loz, Biggs and Wedge were on started speeding away with tires screeching loudly while Reno and Sephiroth waited inside a black car hidden outside until their comrades could join them. The three of them were nearing the exit when Tifa pulled out her gun from her leg belt, turned around and started firing on Genesis and Zack who hid themselves on a wall and a pillar. Zack fired back while hidden while Genesis watched him. Tifa turned around again started to go after her companion who were already inside the car, when she slid inside, Reno started driving away even before the door closed with their tires loudly screeching. Kadaj and Yazoo were already a little bit ahead of them. Tifa started removing her wig and contacts inside the car. They had cut her hair because of this scene in a messy long bob with full bangs and dyed it a dark brown color, it was part of the look of her character which was originally just a wig, but you can't wear a wig with another one then remove it on screen without the one under it coming off as well.

"So much for that." She said coolly as she threw it out the window. Rude chuckled beside her while Jessie, Reno and Sephiroth smiled. Genesis and Zack ran outside in time to see the car speeding away, they both ran towards their car and hastily ignited the engine to go after them. They were able to catch up with them and they watched as it overtake other cars, Genesis did the same and when they were tailing behind the terrorists' car, Zack positioned himself out the window, aimed at them and started firing, the car started swinging when he did that, but Rude emerged from the roof of the car with a gun and started firing back at them. Genesis drifted the wheel to avoid the shots. Rude went back inside the car and closed the roof shut. Kadaj's car emerged from the front of Reno's and Yazoo started firing at Zack and Genesis as well. Stunt drivers are suppose to do that normally but Reno and Kadaj are extremely talented and are known to do their own stunts.

"Fucker!" Zack exclaimed as he hanged on for dear life. Genesis started spinning the wheel to tail behind them again and his eyes widened when he saw Tifa appear from the roof this time and was holding what looked like a small rocket launcher with a sinister smirk on her face.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed as he stepped on the brakes causing the tires to screech and he and Zack hurriedly unbuckled their seatbelts to jump out of the car.

"CUT!" Hojo yelled through his megaphone. He was seated on a giant moving apparatus carrying the camera for the scene along with the cameraman who was taking the shot of the car chase. "That was magnificent. It's time to pack up everybody!" The scene where Tifa would fire the rocket launcher making the car explode will be done in a different time.

 _At last, time to go home_. Tifa thought with a smile as she slide out of the car.

"Great work everybody!" Zack said as he smiled at his co-stars. He looked at Tifa who was smiling back at him, "And you are just amazing milady." He bowed his head while she giggled.

"So are you." She wiggled her brows at him making him laugh. Zack's personal assistant approached him and handed his phone to him.

"You got a call Zack."

"Ah yes, thank you." He flipped his phone and answered it with a smile. "Hey baby." He held his finger to Tifa who nodded and he went away. Tifa's assistant went over to her as well and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you Jillian." She said with a smiled and her assistant smiled back.

"Cloud called and was asking for you, I told him you will call him back." Tifa nodded.

"Alright, I'll call him now, thank you." She said after she took a swig of her water then Jillian handed her the phone. She dialled Cloud's number and held her earpiece to her ear, when she looked ahead, she saw Genesis looking at her with his brows furrowed, it made her frown but did her best not to show it as much. But it vanished when Cloud answered her called and she started walking away to talk to him. But how Genesis was acting was starting to get in her nerves.

 _What's his problem?_

* * *

Tifa unceremonously let go of her bag causing it to drop loudly on the floor and lazily threw her keys on the nearby table. Cloud emerged from a room on the left in time to see his lover walking tiredly while removing her scarf around her neck. He smiled.

"Hey baby..." He said sweetly as he went on his way to her. She turned her head to look at him and smiled sleepily.

"Hey..." She said in an almost whisper.

"Long day huh?" He asked as he grabbed her waist to help her walk upstairs.

"Yeah... Lots of running... And a car chase." She said while she yawned and Cloud chuckled. "How's Denzel?"

"I came home early today and I took him to the arcade." Tifa smiled at that. "He was so tired when we got home and instantly fell asleep." He chuckled. "You also get some sleep now, but before that, I'll ready your bath okay?"

"Are you going to join me?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you want me to?" He asked in equal amusement. She answered him when she took his mouth on her own.

A/N: I found the perfect photo on how I imagined Tristania looked like, just imagine it on Tifa :P Here's the link: hairstyle - designs {dot} com / wp - content / uploads / 2015 / 08 / lob - hairstyle - with - bangs . jpg ,just put the link all together. This chapter is actually just filler to get you guys a glimpse of what was happening in the movie. And nothing is more lovely than having a hot and loving boyfriend to take care of you after a long day with a little sexy time on the side. :P Thanks again everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Calm before the storm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**

The movie Laid to rest's shoot had already ended and it was in the editing process, the movie will premiere after 6 months from then on. Everything was going great after that, Tifa had another movie lined up, two of them to be exact, a comedy and a fantasy film, but both were still in production and casting is still going on so she'll have time with Denzel.

Time passed and the premiere for the movie had finally come, all the cast were already arriving at the red carpet, Tifa brought Cloud with her and they posed together in front of the paparazzis, then Tifa later joined her other cast mates , she did separate poses with Zack and Aeris, all of them held each other's waists with Tifa in the middle, there was one part of the shots where Zack wrapped his arm around Tifa's neck and kissed her cheek while she held his hand that was on her shoulder and was smiling brightly while she held Aeris' waist with her other arm who was kissing her other cheek. Then with the silver haired brothers, they were all also holding each other's waist with Tifa in the Middle, same with Jessie, Biggs and Wedge, Reno and Rude held her waist ash she held theirs and knowing the red head all those months, if she weren't together with Cloud , Reno's hand would just go south and grab a handful of her ass right there. Then a separate shot for her and Sephiroth, and lastly, with Genesis, Tifa noticed that he had became distant ever since the announcement her relationship with Cloud, but on that evening, he was all smiles as he held Tifa's waist like his life depended on it. The movie was great, with top notch performance from Genesis and Tifa, it was kind of brutal, but bearable, but the effects, the actors, the story, it turned out to be one great movie. Cloud kept whispering to Tifa's ear how hot and sexy she looked during her scenes which made her giggle, there were also occassional biting on her ear lobe from the obviously aroused Cloud.

The blonde on the other hand was busy doing his new fantasy movie about a warrior who was enhanced by some kind infusion, and would later save the world from destruction when the main antagonist, which is played by Sephiroth, summoned the most powerful spell that will be the world's destruction. Denzel didn't escape the world of entertainment either, he got featured in some kids clothes company while he modeled their clothes in a magazine, Tifa was hesitant but the boy was more than willing to do it, so she allowed it but only the modelling and not the acting because it will hinder in his studies.

Things are going great for her family as well. Cloud and Tifa made sure to find time to spend with their only son. They were very happy together as Tifa and Denzel already moved in to Cloud's house while Yuffie and Vincent, who are now together, stayed at Tifa's house. But it was all nothing to the main event that had occured sometime later.

Cloud took Tifa one night on a date, it was a helicopter ride and Tifa was very happy to experience riding one, she gasped as she saw the scenery that night, she kept on pointing to Cloud if something caught her attention, but something else caught her eye and her breath hitched. Somewhere down below where people holding something that looked flashlights, but what made her tear up and sob was the said people were all forming the words 'Marry me?' and when she looked at Cloud beside her, he was holding up a small box with a beautiful and expensive looking diamond ring causing her to bawl her heart out. Tifa thought that her life was perfect, well, almost.

And she was right about that 'almost' part.

One night, Tifa was driving home when a large rock collided with her windshield on the driver's side, she stepped on the brakes and stared wide eyed at the damage.

"What the..." She looked around outside but found nobody.

"How could I drive this now? Who the hell did this to my car?" She shook her head and decided to call Cloud, but her eyes widened when she found that her phone was drained. "Shit! Of all days!" She angrily pounded her steering wheel and pulled out her car charger to charge her phone. Then she decided to go outside to wait for a cab to ride home, but she made the wrong choice, because as soon she got out of the car, someone from behind swung a pipe at her head causing her fall to the ground, then a man whose face was covered started beating her up, she screamed and tried to defend herself but she was already pinned down. Conincidentally, a car happened to be passing by and saw the incident, the driver honked his car loudly causing the masked man to run for his life. When the offender was already gone, the man slid out of his car, who was coincidentally Johnny, saw a bloodied Tifa on the ground.

"Oh GOD! TIFA!" He started running towards her to check her pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt one and hurriedly fished out his cellphone to call for help. "Hello, I have an indured woman here at west gemini street near the park lamp post, please she's hurt pretty badly you need to come now!" He yelled at the phone. He looked again at Tifa and shakily ran a hand at her hair. "Oh God... Please Tifa..." He needed to contact Cloud but he couldn't of course, he didn't have his number, he looked up ahead and saw Tifa's phone that was charging inside her car, he grabbed it and turned it on, it was a good thing that she didn't have a security code. He hurriedly looked for Cloud's number, when he found it, he pressed it and held the phone on his ear. "Please pick up... Please pick up..." Then he heard a click.

"Hey baby, everythi-"

"Cloud! It's Johnny! Do you remember me?!" He yelled at him.

"Yes, the one with red hair, but why do you have Tifa's phone?" Cloud asked urgently.

"Cloud, I'm just waiting for the ambulance, I found Tifa being beaten outside her car-"

"WHAT?!"

"-and she's hurt, she's really hurt, you need to go to the hospital!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Cloud yelled loudly making Johnny wince, then he heard sirens coming near. "The ambulance is here now we have to get her to the hospital as soon as possible, just go over there now!" Then he flipped the phone shut, put it back in her bag and grabbed it along with her keys. Then medics started puting Tifa in a stretcher and when everything's done, they started driving away with Johnny following close behind them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cloud yelled as he hurriedly ran towards the building's parking lot.

"Cloud! What happened?!" Zack yelled after him with Aeris following behind.

"CLOUD PLEASE TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" Aeris yelled when he didn't answer and just continued running.

"Someone called me that Tifa has been beaten outside her car is hurt pretty badly!" He was on the verge of sobbing. "FUCK! I'm going to the hospital now! Please tell Yuffie what happened and don't let my baby see the news, please!" He yelled at his friends as he slid himself inside his car.

"Yes, we'll make sure of that and we'll catch up in the hospital okay?" Zack assured his friend as he leaned his arms on Cloud's window while Aeris sobbed behind him. "She'll make it, she's a tough girl." Cloud nodded as he started to sob, Zack pushed himself up as Cloud's tires screeched loudly as he sped out of the building. Zack followed him with his eyes anxiously then turned around to his girlfriend. "Hey... We still need to call Yuffie alright..." He wrapped his arms around her who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I knew this would happen, I knew..." Her voice cracked and she cried harder. Zack refused to show any emotion as much as possible, he needed to be strong for everyone right now, even if he was already crying on the inside.

 _Tifa... Please hold on..._

A/N: Sorry if I kept sending Tifa to the hospital. Please don't kill me. T_T And my first idea for the proposal were to use candles but I realized that the helicopter blades would just blow the flames away leaving poor Cloudy disappointed and humiliated lol. Thank you so much for the reviews guys!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Waiting**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII**

Cloud was running like mad in the hospital hallway, heads were turning to him as he went on his way and some of them were even calling his name but he couldn't stop and look, he didn't care that they were seeing him distressed while he ran, his fiancee had just been taken to the ICU and he needed to reach her now.

 _I'm here Tifa... I'm coming, please be alright... Please..._

When he finally reached his destination, he found Johnny waiting outside with his hands pressed in his head while he sat down on the bench. He looked up when he heard running footsteps and immediately stood when he saw who it was.

"Cloud! I'm so glad you made it." He said at the breathless blond.

"What happened?! How is she?!" Cloud yelled, his eyes were wild and clearly shaken.

"She's inside and the doctor hasn't given me an update yet, I'm still waiting too and you need to calm down first Cloud."

"How can I calm down when she's in there I have no idea what just happened or who did this to her?!"

"I saw it when it happened Cloud, she was pinned down the road while the man was beating her to the ground." Cloud threw his head back and closed his eyes when he heard that, then he started sobbing. "I didn't saw his face because he was wearing those black masks thing. I'm sorry Cloud, I did what I could to save her." He said, suddenly feeling guilty. Cloud shook his head while his eyes were still closed.

"No, thank you Johnny, If you didn't see her on time, she might have been killed." He took a shaky breath then he sat down on the bench, held his head on both hands to start sobbing again. "Oh baby..." His voice cracked. Johnny looked down at him with sad eyes, he really felt sorry for Cloud.

"She'll be fine Cloud, I know it." He sat down beside his idol and stared ahead with blank eyes, there's really nothing else he could say to ease the situation, he remembered how Tifa looked like when he found her.

And he knew that he was lying.

* * *

After an hour, a doctor emerged from the ICU while he removed his surgical gloves and face mask, Cloud and Johnny immediately stood up and went over to him.

"Doc, how is she?" Cloud asked with urgency while Johnny just waited for an answer. The doctor sighed and Cloud's heart lurched.

"She's currently stable." Both men released shaky breaths of relief. "But we still don't know when she will wake up and what her condition is when she does." He said then Cloud's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean-"

"She's in a coma." Cloud's eyes went wide and his mouth hanged open while Johnny looked away with a scowl on his face.

"Co... Coma...?" The blond whispered as he looked away from the doctor.

"We are doing everything we can to make sure that she'll be okay. If she was taken here a little later, she wouldn't have made it, you're still lucky." The doctor said as he put a hand on Cloud's shoulder while the blond nodded.

"Thank you doctor... Thank you..." He whispered back and the doctor started walking away to attend to his other patients. The curtain from inside the ICU was opened by a nurse making Cloud and Johnny look at the glass panel. Cloud's heart broke in a million pieces when he saw the love of his life lying on the bed with a large bandage on her head, there were bruises on both her eyes and right cheek and her lips were pretty swollen. Her arms had many bruises as well and there were cables and monitors that beeped surrounded her. Cloud covered his mouth with his hand and started sobbing again, all he wanted to do was touch her, and kiss her, and tell her that everything is going to be alright, but she wouldn't be able to hear or feel him.

"Tifa..." He choked through a tear. A nurse went opened the door and went out to talk to him.

"You can go inside to see her now..." She said quietly, she was actually blushing and looked like she wanted to hug the handsome actor in front of her but she knew that it wasn't the right moment. Cloud nodded and looked at Johnny, who nodded his head to him.

"I'll be here, go and see her now." He said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Cloud looked down then started to walk towards the room and went inside with the nurse closing the door for him. He stopped walking ahead and just stared at Tifa's battered form, he couldn't believe that this happened to her, his sobs were on the verge of coming out of control as he slowly started walking again without taking his eyes off her. His lips quivered as he reached the edge of the bed, he looked down and inspected every single spot that was visible, tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably when he finally saw how grave her injuries were upclose, he leaned down slowly and kissed her head gently, carefully, lovingly, as more tears escape his already swollen eyes.

"Baby..." His voice cracked as he talked to her quietly. "I'm here now... You'll be okay..." He whispered to her, reassuring her, but he knew he was reassuring himself more than her. "Please open your eyes so you can see that I'm here... I'll always be... You know that right?" He took a shaky breath when he paused. "You need to wake up now because we still have that Gold saucer trip for the weekend remember?" He whispered then smiled while crying, his lips shook when he did. "Denzel will be so happy when we take him there... So please open your eyes so we can take him there... Tifa..." He closed his eyes tightly as his eyes felt the stinging tears coming out again, he lowered his face to her head and voiced his anguish as he shook. Johnny could hear his muffled cries from out the glass panel and he couldn't look at them anymore. It was truly heart breaking and he wished for Tifa to wake up soon.

 _Please help her... And Cloud too..._ He prayed as he closed his eyes and leaned on the wall.

* * *

Two months had already passed and Tifa's condition didn't change, though her bruises and bandages were gone, she still didn't show any signs that she will wake up soon. Cloud took a break from his work to look after her, the series they were in went on hiatus because of Tifa's condition, his other projects would have to wait for a while. Denzel didn't take it very well, he was in no condition to go to school and his grades dropped greatly, they couldn't hide it from him anymore because they will eventually run out of excuses why his mother wasn't coming home. Tifa's father never left his daughter's side as well, along with Cloud, and he was starting to worry about his future son-in-law, he wasn't eating properly and his eyes had dark circles already, he knew that the man was not thinking straight at the moment and he needed to there for him, to do his job to stand as Cloud's father and remind him that he need to still take care of himself because there is someone relying on him, his son, who was equally distraught as his dad, and he was glad that the blond listened and realized that it was right.

"Dad... Will Mom ever wake up?" Cloud's heart broke once again at the question of his son that he will not be able to answer honestly.

"Of course buddy... She will, we just have to wait a little bit more, okay?" He told his son as he held the boy's fragile body tighter, Denzel pressed his face to the crook of his father's neck, to hide away from the hurt that was threatening to come near him again. He silently cried as his father held him for dear life as they laid down at the bed at his parents' bedroom. Cloud did his best to stay strong for his son although all he want was to cry with him, but he can't show any weakness now for his son needed him to be strong, and for him, he will be. "Everything's going to be alright Denzel... I promise..." He whispered unto his son's hair as he held his head protectively and closed his eyes, a stray tear escaping his eye.

* * *

"We're already gathering everything we can, if there are any witnesses of the incident and if there were any threats before this attack happened." Rufus said as he talked to Reeve on the phone on his office, Zack sitting on a chair across from him, with his arms crossed in his chest. "Alright, I'll talk to you later." Then he hanged the phone and rubbed his tired eyes his his forefinger and thumb. Zack pursed his lip while in deep thought.

"You know, the threats that came from Cissnei months before is hardly valid, we didn't have any other witness that she really threatened Tifa so there's no way to prove it." The raven haired man started while he leaned his head on the back of the chair.

"I know, and we don't even know if Cissnei is really behind this, I just hope that we could get more evidence." Rufus sighed again. "I just hope Tifa would wake up soon so she can tell us how it all happened." Zack stared at the distressed blond in front of him with a scowl, he too was exhausted in thinking about who was responsible for the attack, and was worried about Tifa.

"It could be just a robber trying to mug her, we can't really accuse anyone yet, we could be wrong you know." Zack said as he sighed. Rufus didn't say anything and just stared at his table with unseeing eyes.

* * *

Aeris stared at the food in front of her without touching it while Yuffie absentmindedly chewed hers. Vincent was grasping Yuffie's hand under the table while Johnny sipped his juice box while staring ahead, they were all sitting together at the cafeteria of the hospital eating lunch, well, atleast trying to.

"You should eat Aeris, your food's getting cold..." Yuffie told her quietly without looking at her. The green eyed beauty didn't respond immediately.

"I'm feeling so sad for our little boy Denny." She sniffed. "He's so young and he loved his mother more than anything..." Aeris whispered as she hastily wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. Yuffie stopped chewing and looked up at her, the two men did the same with sad faces.

* * *

Scarlet stared at her wine glass as she twirled it while sitting on the couch on Cissnei's home. The brown haired woman sat beside her, both of them facing each other.

"The moment I saw her, I was never fond of her." The blond woman said coolly as she took a sip of her wine. Cissnei smirked at what she said.

"There's nothing to like, she's a bitch who stole my man away from me." Cissnei responded with a scowl. Scarlet stared at her blankly.

"So, are you glad right now that she's in a coma?" She asked the younger woman in front of her who scoffed.

"You have no idea, I wished she just died, that bastard didn't do his job very well." She responded causing the blond woman to look up at her with her brows furrowed. Cissnei's eyes widened and looked at the woman, her face obviously showing shock and regret but it quickly disappeared. Scarlet leaned back at the couch and stared at Cissnei for a while, then she spoke.

"What did you mean by that?"

"It's just the one who attacked her didn't do it properly and didn't manage to kill her." Cissnei said coolly while shrugging. Scarlet's face didn't change.

"You want her to be killed?" She asked again.

"Obviously yes." The brown haired woman sipped at her wine.

"She has a son." Scarlet pointed out to her friend.

"So?" Cissnei responded causing Scarlet to sigh. The blond actress was starting to get suspicious, she knew what a spoiled brat Cissnei was and she will do anything to get what she wanted, but chose to stay silent and just stared at her younger friend. She had never liked Tifa, in fact, she had never liked anybody, except for Cissnei, who she treats like a little sister, but she will not tolerate it if she had anything to do with Tifa's condition.

And she will get to the bottom of it.

A/N: Sorry to Cissnei's fans. And hooray for Scarlet for being a bitch-but-not-really.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Dedication**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

It has been 6 months since Tifa fell into a coma, Cloud was still on break and it was already taking its toll on him and Denzel. He appeared on several interviews, and while answering questions about Tifa's state, he would always end up crying on screen. The hospital was already asking him if he wanted to pull the plug, but would always refuse and end up yelling at everyone responsible in asking that scary question.

* * *

"Tifa... Please wake up... We miss you so much..." Tears rolled down at Yuffie's cheek as she watched her bestfriend breathe, she had always done that, it made her feel relieved and secured that she was still alive. Vincent put a hand on her shoulder as she shook from her silent tears. "You see this Teef?" She said as she held her left hand in front of Tifa's face, it has a beautiful diamond ring on it, and it shimmered just like her tears. "You need to be awake to be there you know? Because if not, I'm going to have to strangle you." She laughed while more tears came down. "You'll need to help me pick out my dress... So please... Wake up..." She started sobbing uncontrollaby, Vincent knelt down in front of his fiancee and pulled her to his shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face at the crook between his shoulder and neck. Johnny just stared down at the floor while sitting in the couch in Tifa's room, finding it hard to breath all of a sudden. Aeris silently cried as she watched the two lovers clung to each other like their life depended on it, she just silently wished to see Tifa's smiling face again while Zack held unto her shoulder, staring at Tifa's form with blank eyes.

* * *

"A damn toast..." Cid quietly said, his usual mean demeanor gone and was replaced with gentleness. "To Tifa's fast recovery, we hope that she'll snap out of it soon and wake up..." His voice shook slightly. "Damn you Tifa..." He looked away and turned his back on his talents while he placed his hands on his hips, Shera approached her husband and wrapped her arm around his waist to lean on his shoulder. Elena sobbed as she wiped her watered eyes with her hands like a child who lost her mother, Shelke leaned on Shalua's shoulder to cry for her dear friend, her older sister doing her best to be strong for her, but failing. Heidegger blinked his eyes, in an attempt to stop the few tears threatening to appear while Angeal sat in a chair, his head bowed as his elbows rested n his knees, his fingers intertwined together in front of him, and even Scarlet, the cold and mean blond actress showed pity on her face, clearly feeling sorry for her co-star, she was doing everything to see if Cissnei will spill if she had anything to do with what happened but so far, she got nothing.

* * *

The cast of 'Laid to rest' decided to meet up and pray for their co-stars recovery, Reno's usually flirtatious and bubbly personality had disappeared, replaced with a sorrowful and regretful one, Rude looked miserable and it was clearly showed even behind his sunglasses, the silver haired brothers were as equally as distraught, they had grown fond if Tifa over the months they were together, Jessie didn't hesitate to release all the hurt she as feeling and just cried. Biggs and Wedge looked like the world just came down crashing on them, Sephiroth kept shaking his head as he looked down, staring on the ground. The only one missing was their main star, Genesis, They couldn't get hold of him for some reason and decided to just drop it and do it without him. and Zack, the raven haired actor was always on the hospital anyway. "I miss you Tifa..." Jessie whispered into the air to no one.

* * *

Barret Wallace stared at Tifa's unconscious form, while he held unto his daughter's shoulder, her name is Marlene and she was also staring at the woman in front of her. When Tifa was working for Barret in Seventh heaven before she got famous, she and Tifa were really close, kind of like a mother to her since she didn't grew up with one, she silently cried and held the grown woman's hand as tight as she could and her father seeing this, squeezed her shoulder a little bit more, he was at lost for words to ease his child's obvious pain.

"I love you Tifa..." The girl whispered to her most favorite woman in the world.

* * *

"Cloud, you need to be there in the Meteor awards for Tifa's nomination." Reeve told his talent as they sat in his office, Rufus was also with them, and they were talking about awards night where both of them were nominated, Cloud as best actor for his last movie and Tifa, as best supporting actress for Laid to rest. The blond actor didn't respond at his manager's request and just stared at the coffee in front of him.

"Do it for Tifa Cloud, I'm sure she'll win it and she'll be happy if you receive it for her. You need to be there." Rufus finally talked making Cloud nod his head slowly.

"Yeah..." The blond responded, his voice hoarse and sounded really tired, and his eyes still stared ahead, both cerulean orbs unseeing.

* * *

Big names in the entertainment industry started pouring in the red carpet of the awards show. Each of them posing in front of the paparazzis, all wearing fancy dresses and suits with their yelling fans surrounding them. Cloud looked out from his limousine as he leaned his head back while he clutched his son's hand.

"Dad, aren't we going out?" Denzel asked quietly, clearly not in the mood despite the happy and glittering event around them. His father sighed.

"Yeah... we're going out now, this is for Mommy remember?" He told his son and did his best to smile but it never really reached his eyes. With that, the driver hurriedly went out of the car to open the door for them, Cloud slowly slid out and when he was out, he held his hand to help his son out as well, the paparazzis went crazy when they saw the father and son making their way up the red carpet, trying their best to pose for them but they couldn't really smile, Cloud just nodded his head slightly at the photographers to acknowledge them while he held Denzel by his shoulder.

The awards show started with bang, with big time performances and comedic comments from the host, but Cloud and Denzel never laughed one bit, they just waited for the awards to be done. Cloud's nomination went first but sadly, he didn't win but being nominated in the awards was already a huge privilege so it was okay with him, and honestly, not important at the moment. When they had finally announced that the best supporting actress award will be finally given away, Cloud and Denzel held their breaths and watched as every nominee appeared at screen.

"Tifa Lockhart, Laid to rest." The narrator said as they show Tifa's clips from her movie, the crowd actually went wild when she appeared and Cloud clapped his hand while a tear escaped his eye, Denzel stared at his mother's image while she was still alive and well and couldn't help his tears as well, making his father kiss his head as the camera focus on them.

The presenter held a card in his hand to start announcing the winner, he looked up ahead and smiled before opening the card where he smiled even more brightly.

"And the winner for best supporting actress is..." He looked again at the card. "Wow..." He shook his head while he smiled. "The one who took the industry by storm, Tifa Lockhart!" Denzel sobbed as soon as he heard his mother's name while Cloud buried his face in his son's hair and was visibly shaking. The crowd cheered loudly while actors and actresses beside them started rubbing their backs, some of them hugging them both when they stood up to go to the stage. Cloud clung to his only son's hand, who was wiping his tears with the back of his hand as they made their way up. The presenter hugged them both for a while, and he was whispering something to Cloud's ear while the blond nodded his head, then he handed the trophy to the distressed man who accepted it with a small smile. He grabbed Denzel's hand again and slowly walked towards the mic. He didn't speak for a while and just stared at the trophy in his hand. He looked ahead at the crowd for a few more seconds before he started speaking.

"Wow..." He paused and swallowed. "This is really something, I really can't believe that she won this, but I know that she deserved this, she is an exceptionally talented actress, obviously..." He tried to joke as he held the trophy up to everyone who laughed wholeheartedly with him, but his laughter was accompanied by tears, he was finding it hard to speak now. "Ummm..." His voice cracked and he looked away then held his forefinger and thumb to his eye, Denzel was just looking down. Everybody started clapping quietly, the camera was focused on Elena and she was clearly crying as well. Some of the other stars were wiping their eyes when Cloud started sobbing on stage, the camera focused to Tifa's movie co-stars, they were all looking miserable and all wiping their eyes like everyone else. Cloud faced his audience again to start speaking. " She's not just a great actress, but she was the most... Loving... Caring... And the most wonderful person in the world..." His voice was stuffy and he took a shaky breath. "She's also a wonderful mother to my only and beloved son..." He looked down at Denzel whose shoulders were shaking while still looking down. "Thank you for everyone who had been there for us in this crisis, for her co-stars." He raised the trophy to everyone from the movie and they all clapped their hands but not one of them smiling, the camera even focused on Genesis and he was seen wearing a scowl on his face. "To all out friends who supported us, Hojo, for being a great director and bringing out the best in her." He paused again and looked down before speaking again. "I could never meet anyone like her, she's the only one for me, for us..." He exhaled a shaky breath. "Baby, if you can hear me..." He said as the crowd cheered again. "This is for you... And we love you so much... We miss you baby... We really do..." And with that, he knelt in his son's height and hugged him in desperation as they both shook on stage, the crowd cheering on for them. Both of them wishing that Tifa was there with them, more than anything.

A/N: I was crying while writing this chapter, I'm still crying while I'm writing this note.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and for appreciating my story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Dreams**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

"I have found a witness regarding Cissnei's threats to Tifa months before she was attacked, she approached me this morning and told me everything, she hesitated because she was Cissnei's assistant before and she knew how she was when she quit and became a set dresser for the company instead, she was assigned to be a crew in your series, Cloud, and she happened to be passing by when the two women were having a confrontation in dressing room area." Rufus said as he sat on his office chair with the blond actor sitting across from him, who was staring at him with a scowl on his face.

"But why didn't she did that sooner?" Cloud asked angrily, he was losing his patience.

"Like I told you, she was scared, she knew how Cissnei is and what she is capable of doing when she wants something. You, of all people, should know about that Cloud." Rufus told him, empahsizing on his name making the blond scoff.

"She's been lying on that hospital bed for 6 months now Rufus, and you expect me o be happy about this? She had to wait a few months before she says anything?!" The blond stood up to yell his point. Rufus sighed while he lowered his head.

"Cloud, you should just be thankful that she did, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have any leads." Rufus said as calmly as he can, he understood why was the actor acting like this, he was desperate, confused and angry, and all he needed now was understanding. "We will do everything we can Cloud." Cloud sighed when he said that who put his hands on his hips and lowered his head.

"I know... I'm sorry." The blonde finally apologized while older man just shook his head.

"I understand where you're coming from and what you're going through." Rufus said quietly without looking at the blond. Cloud looked up at him. "I care about her too, a lot. More than you think." He said those words with blank eyes making Cloud's face soften. He understood what Rufus meant by that and he will never fight this man for loving his fiancee, because he had known this man for years and he will not do anything to ruin his and Tifa's relationship.

"I know." The actor finally said. "I'm sorry for acting out, and thank you Rufus... For... Everything." He gave the older blond a small smile who smirked back at him.

"Of course Cloud." He nodded. "Of course."

* * *

"I told you, I don't have anything to do with this!" Cissnei yelled at the investigator while she was being questioned in a room with a glass panel. She had become extremely irritated by the questions and just wanted to get out. She leaned back to her chair and crossed her arms in front of her.

"But a witness said that you threatened Tifa Lockhart months before this incident happened." The investigator asked her with a bored voice and face. Cissnei scoffed and looked away.

"And who is this witness that you're talking about?" She asked in an annoyed tone. The man sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Just answer me Miss Cissnei, you will not ask... that's my job." The man leaned forward and said that in an almost whisper threateningly. Cissnei actually swallowed when he did that, he had finally scared her but she was not going to show any signs of it.

"Fine, I did threatened her before, and what ever your witness said is probably right-"

"So you do admit finally that you have-"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME WILL YOU?!" She yelled as she slammed her hand on the table. The man shrugged then gestured for her to continue. "Like a said if you have been listening, I did threaten her, and all I did was start rumors about her sleeping around the higher ups to get to where she is now, I wanted everyone to hate her because she got in between me and my boyfriend Cloud Strife." When she was done, the man raised his eyebrows at her and supressed his laugh.

 _She's like a spoiled 8 year old._

"That's all you did? Are you sure?" The man asked again while rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, he was suddenly very exhausted.

"Yes! That's all I did! She's a bitch that's why everyone hates her so it's probably one of those people and they have nothing to do with me." She said with a scowl.

"You are dismissed." The man said lazily. Cissnei stood up and went for the door. "For now." She scoffed, went out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Cloud stared at Tifa's face and sighed, even in a coma, her beauty never faltered, and all he wanted to see is her smile once again.

"Are you tired now baby?" He asked in a whisper to his love. "Please... Just... Hold on Tifa..." He cupped her right cheek and slowly ran his thumb over it. "Everyone's still waiting for you..." He leaned forward, his face a few inches from hers. "I'm not giving up on you sweetheart..." Then he closed their distance and kissed her lips. "I love you so much..." It was at the moment that he didn't see her forefinger twitch.

* * *

"Denzel! It's dinner time!" Yuffie called out for the boy outside his bedroom while knocking on his door, "Suzy is getting everything ready downstairs." She said again then the door opened, revealing Denzel's sad face in between the space. Yuffie's face softened. Tifa and Cloud got a nanny for him named Suzy, but Yuffie and Vincent would still come every night to the couple's home so they can accompany the child during dinner. "Come on now buddy." He held up her hand towards the boy who grasped it slowly, he went out just a few feet from his room then stopped suddenly, Yuffie did the same and looked back at him with a questioning look. "What is it Denny?" She knelt on his height and held the top of his head.

"I saw her in my dream Aunt Yuffie... My mommy..." He said quietly without looking at the grown woman, whose face turned into sadness.

"Really? What happened in that dream Denz?" She said as she gently rub his left arm with her right hand.

"She told me that she'll see me soon..." Yuffie's eyes widened while Denzel slowly looked up at her. "She said she misses me..." That made the brunette smile. She ruffled tha boys head and pinched his small nose.

"See, I told you Mommy's coming back!" She tried her best to be her old self again and smiled brightly for the boy. Then she stood up, grasped his hand gently then led him towards the kitchen where Vincent and Suzy are waiting. Her smiled disappeared as soon as she turned her back to Denzel. She didn't want to get the hopes up of the child but it was the only thing she could do to ease his loneliness.

And a dream will always be just a dream.

* * *

"Cloud bowed his head while his elbows are resting on both knees, he was still at Tifa's hospital room and was extremely exhausted, he hadn't got any good sleep ever since she went into a coma, Tifa's father would scold him for it saying that his health will detiriorate if he continues like this, but the older man isn't taking his own advice either. Mr. Lockhart went out for a while to get them both some food. He slowly looked up and stared again at Tifa's sleeping form, he will never get tired of looking a her, but then he realized how thirsty he was, so he slowly stood up, grabbed his sports drink cup then went out for the door to fill it with water from the dispenser just outside the room. But before he could even reach the door knob, something made him stand still and be glued at the floor with his eyes wide.

"Cloud..."

His heart stopped.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Thank you**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

Cloud thought that he was hearing things, as he just stood in front of the door with a hand hanging up in the air to reach for the door knob. He had heard it, and he wasn't sure if its true or just his illusion. He slowly turned his head with wild eyes to look at the love of his life who he heard had whispered his name. When he was finally facing her limp body, tears started to form in his eyes when he saw that she was still in a coma, her eyes still closed, and there was no movement at all. He sobbed once again when he realized that he was just imagining things, probably because he was exhausted, he was already hallucinating. He got his hopes high too much and he felt like he was going to die from a heart attack.

"Cloud..."

Then he heard it again and his world stopped because this time, he saw her lips move along with the gentle whisper of his name. He raised his hand to cover his mouth but he was too overwhelmed that his hand only made it halfway in front of his chest. Tears fell uncontrollably when it finally dawned to him that she really spoke his name.

"Tifa...?" He whispered while he shook slightly. When he finally had the strenght to used his legs once again, he started to approach the edge of the bed without taking his eyes off her. "Tifa...?" He tried to call out to her again. He looked down at her face and waited for her to speak, but she didn't. He waited patiently for her to show another sign, he had waited this far, and he wouldn't mind to wait again. He slowly placed a shaky hand to her face to cup her cheek, he swallowed the lump in his dry throat before he spoke again. "Baby... Can you hear me?" He said in an almost whisper to her, when she didn't respond, he looked up and stared at the wall without removing his hand on her face, after a few seconds, he looked down again slowly but as soon as he did, his eyes went wider than ever when he saw her blank ruby orbs peeking between the slits of her eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that she had really woke up. "Tifa..." He whispered again while his lips quivered. "Tifa..." He said again, a little louder this time, Tifa slowly opened her eyes a little wider but it was still hazy and it made him suddenly cry a little too hard. "TIFA!" He exclaimed then he started running his hands all over her face and started kissing every inch of it. "Oh Tifa! You're okay! You're awake!" He collapsed on top of her and started sobbing while he shook violently. "Oh baby... You're okay now... I'm right here..." He said with his voice stuffy from all his crying, though she didn't respond, just knowing that she was already awake was enough for him. Just then, Tifa's father just came back from buying their food, saw the scene in front of him and took it the wrong way.

"Cloud! What happened?!" He dropped the bags he was carrying unceremoniously and started running towards the pair to take a good look, but he too got the shock of his life when he saw his daughter's eyes looking blankly in a daze straight ahead, he released a shaky breath of relief when he saw her blink slowly and started crying along with his future son-in-law. "Tifa! My baby! You're okay!" He said as he leaned down and caressed the head of his one and only baby girl. "Oh honey..." He kissed her head while he closed his eyes, more tears escaping. "I'm going to call the doctor now okay?" He told Cloud but the blond didn't respond and just continued sobbing while he held unto Tifa for dear life, then Mr. Lockhart ran out the room to call on the doctor and inform him that she has finally awaken.

"Thank you..." Cloud whispered. "Thank you..."

* * *

Yuffie gently caressed Denzel's head as she tucked him in his bed to go to sleep, she knew that the boy wouldn't want to be alone so she would wait every night for him to fall asleep before she and Vincent would go back to Tifa's house where they are both staying. Ever since Tifa's attack, the brunette had lost her usual annoying self, the usual mischievous glow in her eyes had been long gone and even her foul mouth had disappeared. She sighed as saw felt Denzel's even breathing, indicating that he was already in dreamland, she gently kissed the top of his head and whispered to his ear.

"Sweet dreams Denz..."

When she hoisted herself up, her phone suddenly vibrated in Denzel's nightstand and she grabbed it. She flipped it open to check who was calling her, she answered it immediately when she saw that it was Cloud, he will probably ask about Denzel to check on him.

"Hello Cloud?" She answered weakly, she listened for a while, when her eyes widened and looked down at Denzel before she started sobbing quietly while she tightly closed her eyes. "Thank you..." She whispered. "Thank you..."

* * *

Aeris just got out of the shower while wearing a bathrobe and a towel for her hair, she went on her way to the walk in closet that she and Zack shared in their home when the raven haired man suddenly opened the bedroom door with a bang, his har disheveled and his eyes wild. Aeris faced him with urgency and feared the worst as soon as she saw her lover's expression. She held her breath as her eyes widened in fear in what was she about to hear.

"She's awake..." Zack said quietly, his eyes were still wide, then he suddenly grinned making the green eyed beauty release her breath and cry. "She's awake babe!" Then he started running towards his girlfriend and hugged her tight as she started sobbing while she covered her face with her hands. "Thank you..." She whispered. "Thank you..."

* * *

Rufus was struggling to walk straight, he braced himself on the wall as he held his hand on his chest, where his heart is supposed to be. He was breathing heavily while he blinked his hardened eyes, just then, Reeve, who happened to be passing by saw what was happening to him and instantly rushed towards the man, he hurriedly held his shoulders to help him up for he was bent over while standing up as he held his palm on the walls.

"Rufus! What's going on with you? Are you sick?" He asked the blond man with urgency but Rufus only shook his head.

"She's awake Reeve... she's finally awake..." He said quietly then he started sobbing while slowly lowering himself towards the floor with both hands glued to wall. Reeve looked up and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you..." He whispered. "Thank you..."

* * *

Johnny sobbed in the corner of his room while he crouch and held his hands to his head. Cloud had called him a few minutes before and he was overwhelmed and very relieved, specially for Cloud and Denzel. He had stayed with them for the duration of this crisis and had grown fond of all of them.

"Thank you..." He whispered. "Thank you..."

* * *

Denzel held unto Vincent's waist as the grown man hugged him back as he sat on Denzel's bed while Yuffie stood beside her fiance, they had just delivered the news to the young boy that his mother had finally made it and is alive and well, the child didn't have the strenght to talk and just cried, he was very happy and couldn't find the right words to say at that very moment. He just wanted to see his mother awake and his father happy again, he went on crying for a while as the two lovers comforted him constantly, it was after a while when he finally had the strenght to speak, so he did.

"Thank you..." He whispered. "Thank you..."

* * *

The news of Tifa waking up had spread everywhere like wildfire, her co-stars and friends are all extremely happy that she had made it, they were all honestly losing hope, and nothing can describe the way they are all feeling at the moment.

Right after Mr. Lockhart called a doctor to check on his daughter, a number of hospital staff immediately went on their way to Tifa's room and checked everything, Cloud was requested to wait outside for a while, he couldn't still get over the fact that his fiancee is finally there, awake, and they finally can be together again, the three of them. After what seemed like eternity, The staff went out of the room while Cloud and Mr. Lockhart anxiously waited for what they have to say, they announced that she was stable but she won't be able to use her legs for lying in the bed for too long, she will need to go to rehabilitation so she can walk properly again. They both released shaky breaths and nodded their heads with genuine smiles on their faces, and they hadn't done that in months. When the doctor finally left, they both went back insde the room with Cloud's heart hammering madly. He smiled sadly when he finally saw her again, the half part of her bed was hoisted up, making her sit up, looking at them both , then she suddenly burst into tears as Cloud started running towards her and hugged her like his life depended on it, she hugged him back in equal desperation as she sobbed, the doctor had just informed her what happened and she was overwhelmed, she knew how much everyone suffered because of her condition before, specially her son and future husband. Cloud reluctantly let go of her to make way for Mr. Lockhart, without taking his eyes of her as more tears made it way out of his eyes. The father and daughter hugged each other with Tifa clutching a handful of her Dad's shirt.

"I'm so happy you're back honey..." The man said with a stuffy voice while Tifa nodded her head.

"I'm here now Dad..." She whispered, her voice hoarse and stuffy from all her crying. Then they broke apart slowly and stared at each others eyes, but before the man totally let go of his daughter, he kissed her forehead gently as they both closed their eyes. Then Mr. Lockhart stood up, and as he walk past Cloud, he put a hand on his shoulder, then made his way towards the door to go out and give the lovers some privacy. They both watch the older man disappear before looking back at each other, then Cloud went over to her again, sat on her bed then hugged her a little more tighter this time, his sobs coming back again.

"I'm so glad you're back Tifa..." He kissed her cheek as she clung unto his neck. "I missed you so much my baby..." He said as he buried his face unto her neck, she sighed then sobbed again.

"I love you Cloud... I'm so sorry that I've caused so much pain..." She whispered but he nodded his head, he slowly broke apart from her and cupped her cheek.

"It's not your fault sweetheart, right now the important thing is you're okay..." He smiled sweetly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"How's Denzel? Where is he?" Tifa asked quietly.

"He's fine, he's a strong kid Tifa..." Cloud reassured her and she smiled sweetly while she still cried. "Our baby boy's fine, Yuffie and Vincent are on their way now and Denzel is with them so you can see him okay?" She nodded as she sniffed then she laughed a little while Cloud smiled along with her. "I love you..." He whispered while he searched her eyes.

"I love you more..." Then they both leaned forward and got lost in each other in a passionate kiss. They went on like that for a long while, if they weren't in a hospital bed at that moment, they would have made love to each other already. They broke apart hastily to catch their breaths. When they had enough air to start functioning again, Cloud crashed his lips unto her once again with more hunger than before, while he snaked his fingers unto her neck, making its way towards her jaw, then to the back of her head while tangling them to her hair, Tifa on the other hand had snaked her hands inside the back of shirt and started caressing the smooth skin there, Cloud responded, pulling her even more closer to him, if that was even possible. They were so caught up in the heat of the moment that they didn't notice that people were standing by the door, three people to be exact, one of them was their only son, who was watching his parents' activities with wide eyes until Yuffie hastily covered his eyes with her hands.

"You could have atleast locked the door!" Yuffie exclaimed making the lovers break apart in panic, both their eyes wide. They both at the door to see three beaming faces, one of them already running towards the bed.

"MOMMY!" Denzel screamed while Tifa laughed with tears forming on her eyes once more. Cloud stood up to make way for his son.

"DENZEL!" Tifa said as her only son reach her and they gave each other a bone crushing hug while the others watched, Yuffie was itching to run over there too but patiently waited for the mother-son moment to be over. "I'm so gladd to see you baby! I missed you honey... Mommy loves you so much..." She gently said to her son who was sobbing on her chest.

"I missed you too Mommy, I thought you weren't coming back." He said while he still sobbed. Yuffie was already walking towards the other side of the bed to hug her bestfriend, who held her free arm to her so she can hug the younger woman back, the three of them stayed like that while they all cried. Tifa looked over at Vincent and smiled at him, who smiled back at her, eyes clearly shining with rare tears.

* * *

A man was clad in only a towel on his lower half with droplets of water shimmering on his bare skin, another small towel was placed on his head while he stared blankly ahead. Then he started breathing heavily as he braced himself in the wall in front of him.

"Why did you have to be so lucky?" He said menacingly, a wicked grin etching upon his face. "I'll make sure you won't live the next time..." He chuckled bitterly. He pushed himself up from the wall and started walking towards his closet, as he opened the double doors, posters and stolen shot photos of Tifa were taped everywhere, he grabbed his desired clothes for the day and closed the doors again, made his way unto his bed to put his clothes on. But before he did that, he roamed his eyes all around his room where his walls were covered with posters and pictures of Tifa as well.

"If I can't have you Tifa Lockhart... Then no one can." He whispered with venom into the night to no one, a menacing smirk appearing on his red lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: B.T.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

"Here you go baby..." Cloud said sweetly as he raised a forkful of Tifa's favorite cake in front of her mouth. The brunette happily obliged and ate the cake, smiling sweetly at her lover after. "Is that good?" The blond asked as he wiped a stray icing on the corner of her lip using his thumb then sucked on it which made the brunette blush. It made Cloud chuckle to see her to react that way. _So cute._

"Yeah... It's good, thank you sweetie." She said as Cloud handed her a glass of water. The hospital door suddenly opened with a bang making the couple jump, some water sploshing on the sheets.

"Where's my favorite girl at?!" The loud voice of Zack Fair, who was carrying a lot of balloons with various messages, including 'Take that, Comatose!', boomed throughout the room making Tifa smile and Cloud roll his eyes playfully, Aeris was trailing behind him carrying a bunch of beautiful flowers, but she completely forgot about them when she saw Tifa sitting on her bed, she let go of them causing them to land on the floor, earning a perflexed look from her boyfriend.

"TIFA! OH MY GOSH!" She started running towads her good friend to hug her while Zack grabbed the flowers and placed it on the bedside table. "You have no idea how much I missed you!" She exclaimed as she clung on Tifa's neck, who was almost choking from her grip.

"I do now." Tfa said as she coughed a little while she laughed. "I don't know, it felt like I just slept for a day so... But I always miss you Aeris." She said with a smile, then she looked at Zack who beaming like a fool. "And you too Zack! Come here!" The brunette piped making the raven haired man laugh, then he made his way towards her as well to hug her.

"It's so good to see you again girl." He whispered unto her and made the brunette teary. They all let go of each other to smile.

"I'll get more water." Cloud said as he kissed his lover's forehead, then he went out the door. They all watched him disappear from the door before facing each other again.

"How are you feeling Teefs?" Zack asked the pretty brunette and she smiled warmly at the two lovers.

"I'm okay now, but my legs don't work. I need to do some rehabilitation for them to function again." She said. Aeris made an 'aawww' expression.

"Don't you worry now Tifa, you'll be fine, I mean, you've gotten this far!" Aeris told her friend cheerfully, earning a smile from Zack and Tifa.

"She's right, you know." Zack said with his brightest and beautiful smile. "Cloud can help you with that problem too Tifa." He said again.

"Yeah, well, he's going to be there to support me-"

"No, that's not what I meant, I heard sex is very good for those idle nerves so you should- OW!" He stopped when Aeris smacked the back of his head making Tifa laugh.

"Zack! Now's not the time for that!" The green eyed beauty said but she was smiling at Tifa, the latter smirked at her.

"I guess I'll have to ask then." Tifa said mischievously which made Zack laugh as he threw his head back.

"Alright!" He exclaimed as he gave Tifa a high five while Aeris shook her head with an amused smirk on her beautiful face.

"What will you ask about?" Cloud suddenly said as he closed the door behind him. They didn't notice him coming back inside.

"Nothing..." TIfa said with a smirk, her eyes glinted with mischievousness making the couple chuckle.

"I guess we have to give you some privacy now." Zack said as he stood up again, a grin etched on his handsome face.

"Shut up." TIfa said playfully which made the lovers laugh again. Then Aeris leaned forward to hug her friend again.

"I'm so sorry we can't stay long, we both have work today but we'll be back as soon as we can okay?" She said while she rubbed Tifa's back, the brunette smiled.

"No worries, I'll see you guys later alright?" She said as she let go of Aeris making way for Zack to hug her as well.

"Remember what I told you." He whispered into her ear which made her smack his arm playfully. He laughed as he let go of her. "See you later spiky-o!" He said as he made his way towards the blond to give him a 'man hug', Aeris hugged the blond too then he walked them out, closing the door in front of him. Then Cloud looked over and went back to his lover with an eyebrow raised, Tifa gave him a puzzled look.

"What was that all about?" He asked innocently which made the brunette giggle.

"Oh nothing, Zack just told me that I should ask you for sex to help with my legs to come back to life." She said with a smirk, earning raised eyebrows from her lover.

"Oh yeah?" He said smugly, then he leaned forward, his face only a few inches from Tifa's, the latter suddenly felt nervous. "Well if that's what you need, I'll be happy to give you one right now..." He said in a dangerously low, husky voice, his eyes cloudy with desire and it sent a tingling sensation towards Tifa's abdomen.

"Ummm... Well..." She stuttered when her lover smirked seductively at her. She could just imagine how hot their sex will be when they finally had the chance, all those six months without it for Cloud would be released in that very moment and it made her want it suddenly. "Well..." Her last word made Cloud chuckle. Then he leaned forward to kiss her again with passion, his hunger for her clearly showing as he moaned on her mouth. She suddenly felt guilty and all she wanted was to please him and make him happy. A knock on the door was heard making the brunette reluctantly break apart from her fiance, who just caught her mouth again in another batch of searing kisses. "Cloud!" She whispered as he continued to savage her lips. "There's people on the door!" She whispered yelled but he didn't listen. When another knock was heard along with an muffled irritated groan, Cloud slowly broke apart from Tifa, his eyes still hazy and it made the brunette's heart skip a beat. _He's so hot when he looks at me like that!_ Then the doorknob started to make a rattling noise which made Tifa give the blond another puzzled look. "You locked the door?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side but Cloud just gave her a seductive wink which made her hold her breath. _Enough!_ Then he proceeded to open the door for the guest with Tifa shaking her head to get out of her daze.

"This is not the time and place for sexy time people! Sheesh!" An irritated Yuffie exclaimed as soon as she entered the room, with an amused Vincent trailing behind her.

"Hello to you too, Yuffie." Cloud said in monotone as he slowly closed the door. Yuffie guffawed in response earning a perplexed look from her fiance, clearly confused about her mood swings.

"Nah, I'm just kidding blondie, I know you need to release your sexual frustration-"

"Yuffie." Vincent interjected which made her stop her charade. She shrugged in return. Cloud sighed. Tifa looked up at her friend with eyebrows raised..

"Stop picking on Cloud Yuff." She told her with a slight smirk.

"Shut up B.T.! You can't fool me with those swollen lips!" She suddenly said while she brandished a fork in front of Tifa's face while she ate the brunette's cake on the table. The brunette's eyes suddenly went wide, earning a chuckle from her lover, but his smile melted when Tifa glared at him.

* * *

The afternoon passed by with the friends just talking, Cloud went out for a while to pick up his son from school and immediately returned to the hospital so the boy could see his mother. When visiting hours was over, the trio said their goodbyes to the couple, Denzel planted a kiss on the lips of both his parents then went on his way to grab Yuffie's hand, who waved goodbye before she closed the door behind her. When they were finally gone, Cloud sat on the chair again at the edge of the bed and stared at the love of his life. He raised an eyebrow at her and she did the same.

"Baby, what's B.T.?" He suddenly asked which caused Tifa to roar with laughter. She didn't respond for a while and just kept laughing while she clutched her stomach. Cloud waited patiently with an amused look.

"Oh, it's just Yuffie's nickname for me." She finally said with a smirk.

"Which means?" He asked again with the same amused expression.

"Big tits." She said while she suppressed her laugh. Cloud's eyes widened suddenly with both eyebrows raised and disappeared to his hairline. Then his expression changed from surprised to calm, then that same seductive smile appeared on his lips again.

"Really now..." He said again in the low voice that had Tifa go crazy everytime. "Let me be the judge of that..." He wiggled his brows once at her then she gulped with wide eyes.

* * *

Weeks passed and Tifa has been doing rehabilitation for her legs, she had made a lot of progress, she could stand up but her legs would still be shaky while she walked. All her friends and family have been supporting her throughout and she's really thankful for that. Her co-stars have been visiting her once a while when they weren't busy. Reno was back to his flirtatious ways towards Tifa, which earned a series of growls from an enraged Cloud, the red head has been seen running for his life numerous times.

Denzel has been doing better in school and was livelier than ever, he couldn't wait for his mom to return home so they can be a family again. Tifa's postponed projects will be continued once she gets better, with Rufus handling everything, of course, the handsome heir to Shinra has been supportive of his talent and he's happier than ever when they finally met again a day after Tifa woke up. Barret Wallace returned to the hospital along with his daughter, with Tifa crying tears of joy when she saw Marlene again, the girl clung to her and just cried for a whole ten minutes, with Cloud and Denzel watching the exchange, the boy staring at the pretty girl holding on to his mother with a slight blush on his cheeks, Cloud noticed this and he used every inch of his will power to prevent himself from chuckling.

When TIfa was finally all better and was able to go home, Cloud assigned her a few bodyguards to go with her everywhere she went, she was reluctant at first, but she couldn't blame her fiance for worrying about her so she just agreed. In a few weeks, she will be working again as an actress and she can finally turn her life back around, and she hoped that nothing will ever go wrong again. She can hope, but that hope will just evaporate into thin air once they knew about the man watching her every move, the same man who had hurt her and it almost caused her life.

And he's a lot closer to her than they think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Doubtful**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Cissnei denied all allegations regarding your attacker Tifa, despite her threats months before it happened, she just admitted to have started several rumors about you to ruin your reputation, nothing more." Rufus said as he sat at the couch at Cloud and Tifa's home. The couple sat across from him.

"And you think she's telling the truth?" Tifa asked, clearly irritated, Cloud's ex-girlfriend really makes her blood boil everytime. "She's the only one I know who would do that to me!" She didn't mean to raise her voice but she was already growing frustrated, Cloud rubbed her back as she flopped down the couch while whispering sweet things on her ear. Rufus sighed.

"I know how you feel and we're doing everything we can, but for now, you need to fully recover before you come back to work." He said and stood up. "I'll be going now, I have a meeting in an hour." Rufus said as he smiled at the couple who nodded.

"Thank you, Rufus." Cloud said as he stood up to lead the man outside the door. Tifa just remained seated and kept on sighing her frustration. When Cloud came back, she was in no mood anymore just wanted to sleep.

"Hey baby... I know you're really down right now... So I was thinking that I should take you out to dinner, just the two of us. What do you say? Since our boy is already asleep." He said as he gently caressed her head. She smiled lazily at him.

"That sounds wonderful... A date would be nice..." She whispered to him with the same lazy smile. "I mean, I can totally walk now, right? I'll be fine now. I'm hundred percent functioning again." She said with a bigger smile. He smiled back.

"Alright then, let's go get ready, shall we?" He stood up then held his hand for his lover to grasp and she gracefully did. They held hands on their way to the bedroom to change into formal clothes. When Tifa emerged from the bathroom wearing her black dress, Cloud couldn't help but gawk at his fiance. "Wow..." Was all he could say. Tifa blushed as she stared at him in equal hunger.

"You look... Dashing." She said absentmindedly to her fiance who chuckle.

"Let's go?" He asked as he stretch his arm for her told cling into. SHe did with a smile and a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah."

* * *

Rufus absentmindedly looked out the window of his car as they drove away towards his dinner meeting, he was staring ahead with blank eyes for a while when his cellphone rang. He fished it out from his pocket to check who was calling him, he frowned when there was only a number on it, but answered it nontheless.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Rufus Shinra?" A woman spoke from the other line.

"Speaking, who is this?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"My name is Natalie Hillwey. And I need to talk to you, there's something you need to know about Tifa and what happened to her." Rufus' eyes widened when he heard that. "You think we can meet?" She asked and he thought about it for a while.

"You know something about it?" He asked, doubtful.

"Yes, a lot more than you think." The woman said, he didn't speak for a while before he responded again.

"I have a meeting right now, but we could arrange." He was still doubtful and he would bring guards with him, just in case, but maybe this person could really help.

"Alright then, but make sure it's sooner." She said.

"Yes, I'll call you as soon as I can." Then he flipped his phone shut. He furrowed his brows while he stared at his phone. "Who could that be?" He asked in a whisper then he flopped back into his seat and replayed the conversation he had with the mystery woman just seconds earlier.

* * *

"Do you really think that she has nothing to do with this?" Tifa asked after she took a sip of her wine, with Cloud sitting across from her. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before he spoke.

"I don't know..." He sighed. "I mean, she could really be a spoiled brat if she wanted to and will do everything to get what she wanted."

"Including you." Tifa said in monotone and it made Cloud's mouth twitched sideways. He reached up for her hand on the table and gently rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin.

"Baby... You know she could never break us apart... She'll have to die doing that."

"I know... But it worries me, what if it's not over Cloud? What if someone hurts Denzel to get to me? To get to you?" She asked in frustration.

"I know baby, that's why there are guards surrounding the house..."

"Maybe we should just go home, Let's just go home Cloud." She suddenly said as she stood up. Cloud didn't protest and asked the blushing waitress for the bill. When he was done paying, they went out towards their car where a couple of bodyguards are waiting along with their driver. The whole ride home was spent with Cloud holding unto Tifa's hand, reassuring her that he was always there for her, and he knows that she knows that, but she was scared, and he was scared too, and he started thinking that asking her on a date like this was irresponsible.

"I'm sorry I invited you out, I don't know what I was thinking." Cloud said, his voice full of regret. Tifa shook his head.

"No... Don't apologize, we have every right to go out, it's just this situation is preventing us from doing so, and it makes me mad. Don't be sorry honey... It was sweet of you to invite me on a date... Really..." She smiled sweetly at her lover while he smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked away and sighed.

"I just hope that they find him soon so this'll be all over." He said in a low voice.

"I know sweetheart..." Tifa whispered. "I know..."

When they finally reach home, both of them were drained all of a sudden, they went on their way to Denzel's room to check on him, Tifa slowly removed his blanket and inspected everything, when she was sure that he was okay, they quietly went out the door to proceed to their room. TIfa took a shower first while Cloud removed his clothes to take a shower after his fiance. He looked out the window as he waited, wondering why this was all happening to them, all he wanted was a happy and peaceful life, sure, he was happy, in fact, he was happier than he has ever been in his life, but they were not at peace.

 _The price to pay for all the fame, I guess._ Then he heard the bathroom door open and he slowly made his way towards it to take a shower next, he kissed Tifa's cheek before he went in, then Tifa proceeded to go to the walk in closet to retrieve her night clothes. Cloud braced his arms on the wall as the warm water showered unto his muscular body, he is really frustrated at all these events. He then hurriedly finished his shower after brooding for a while, he put a towel on himself then went out the door, only to find his fiancee standing at the edge of the bed, wearing a sheer nightgown that hid nothing, everything was see through and it made him swallow. Then she slowly approached him, her face serious but hunger were clear in her eyes. They hadn't done anything intimate after Tifa got home, Cloud wants her to recover totally first, to his dismay, but now, all he could do was swallow as Tifa is only a few feet away from him, all her gloriousness exposed to him in that transparent lace nightgown, his will power to stop himself from attacking went out the window as he removed the only garment covering his lower body and grabbed Tifa by her waist to start kissing her fervently.

A/N: Alright. Everything's growing hot and heavy but all those months of waiting for Cloud, I think he deserves a 'little' sexy time with his beloved. A full blown lemon would be on the next chapter but you can just skip it if you don't like that kind of stuff and it will not affect the story. Rating has been raised to M.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Night of passion**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A CHAPTER OF FULL AND INTENSE LEMON, YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT AFFECTING THE FLOW OF THE STORY.**

Tifa moaned as soon as Cloud took her mouth on his own, his strong arms wrapped possessively around her waist while she clung unto him with one arm on his neck and a hand resting on his muscular chest, the blonde's hand started roaming slowly towards the hem of her nightgown, but didn't remove it, instead, he snaked his hands under it to caress her smooth skin while he still savaged her lips, Tifa lifted a leg up towards Cloud's hip and her lack off underwear caused her core to rub agaisnt her lover's throbbing erection which made him groan.

"God, I missed you..." He whispered breathlessly against her lips before he crashed it again with his own like his life depended on it. One hand that was roaming on Tifa's back travelled towards the front into one of her ample breast. He started pushing her backward, his mouth not leaving hers, and pinned her towards the wall where he started nipping her neck savagely as soon as he did. She sighed at the contact and started running her hands through his hair. He then pulled her nightgown above her head and threw it across the room without care.

"I love you..."She said in a breathless whisper then she moaned loudly when Cloud started licking on her left nipple. His tongue flicked her swollen bud in a circular motion. She threw her head back when he started pinching the other nipple while he still licked the other. "Oh god..." She couldn't help but voice her pleasure and it was already taking effect on her lower region. Cloud didn't wait a little longer to know the effect it had on her when he lifted his head up again to kiss her once again hungrily, while his hand slowly traveled south to feel her soaking folds, he smirked against her lips. Then he growled in appreciation when his lover gssped, which was music to his ears, as he slid a finger inside of her moist center. He had stopped kissing her and just watched her as she threw her head back, her eyes closed and her lips parted while he flicked her nub.

"Come for me, baby..." He said in a low, husky voice that made Tifa crazy, causing her to grasp her lover's stiff manhood, earning another throaty growl from him again which made her smile. She couldn't help but cry out in bliss as she felt the pressure building up until she came, Cloud stared at her face in a daze while he felt her tightening core all over his finger. He slowly pulled out when the wave was over, then slowly, he started licking her juices out of it while she watched. She started stroking his length in return, causing him to suddenly brace himself on the wall, both arms on either sides of Tifa's head. He groaned as he buried his head on her neck and started trailing kisses there.

"Shit.. That's good baby..." He moaned as Tifa continued to stroke him, but he wanted her to feel good, so he gently tugged her hand away from his aching erection then he started to lower himself in front of her abdomen.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked in a whisper, puzzled at what he was about to do. Then he lifted a leg up to rest on his shoulder, before he leaned forward to start licking her wet folds. she hissed in surprise and ecstasy, he had never done that before to her and she had never thought that she could feel this much pleasure.

"Cloud..." She whispered as she started to run her hands through his soft spikes. He flicked her nub again using his tongue and Tifa couldn't help but cry out in bliss in the pleasure of it all. When her lover felt that she was building up again, he suddenly stopped, he lowered Tifa's leg then went back up as he wiped his mouth with his hand. He lifted her leg again in level of his hip, then guided the tip of his manhood to her entrance, and with one swift but powerful thrust, he was inside of her causing them both to gasp. He then braced himself with his now free hand on the wall beside Tifa's head. He started kissing her again, gently this time,but then he stopped only to start pumping his hips in short but powerful thrusts that had him grunting every time and it sent Tifa over the edge.

"Oh yes!" Tifa exclaimed as she dug her nails on Cloud's muscular back, she panted in time of her lover's desperate pumping.

"You're mine." He growled possessively. "Only mine." He groaned as his thrusts grew faster earning a whimper from his lover.

"I'm yours..." Tifa responded breathlessly. Cloud suddenly stopped his thrusts only to carry her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. While still inside her, he proceeded to go to their bed while he kissed her again with passion. He bent over to lay her down and positioned her on the edge,he momentarily removed himself out of her before he spread her legs upward,positioned himself between them again as he knelt in front her core, then entered her again and started pumping harder than before.

"Oh Cloud..." Tifa whispered to her lover then she moaned while she threw her head back,Cloud grunted with every thrust as he held Tifa's legs upwards.

"More..." He said breathlessly while he sighed in time of his thrusts. Then after a while, he pulled out of her to turn her around,she braced herself on her hands and knees before he entered her from behind with force, while he palmed her generous bossom making them both cry out in pleasure, he then started pounding into her again, hard and fast, her build up came faster than expected which made her moan loudly but stopped herself for her son might hear her screams, she just whimpered until her wave of pure ecstasy diminished. Cloud followed suit not long after, releasing a long, throaty groan unto her back, his movements had lost its rythim as he emptied himself inside of her. Tifa, exhausted, slowly lowered herself down with Cloud pulling himself out of her. Then he collapsed beside her as they both catch their breaths. The blonde looked at his lover and smiled.

"I love you so much..." He whispered while he smiled sweetly to her. She looked back at him and smiled as well.

"I love you more..." Then he started moving closer to her,snaked his arms under her neck and pulled her close to his chest while she wrapped her arm over his stomach. "I think my legs are back to being paralyzed for being bent too much, Zack is a liar." Tifa suddenly said which made him roar with laughter.

A/N: Alright then. Lol. Now back to main story line. Lmao.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: For now.**

 **Discalimer: I don't own final fantasy**

A few days went by and nothing unusual had happened. Tifa and Cloud are back to the set of their series, it was on long hiatus before and they will continue the story from where it was left off. Fans of the show are more than happy to find out about it. The fantasy movie where Tifa was suppose to star in didn't hesitate to delay the shoot and waited for her to recover, the young director of the movie, Tseng, said in an interview that no one is more perfect for him to play the evil queen than Tifa Lockhart.

"Do I really look that evil? I seem to have a knack in playing the bad guy." Tifa said as she munched on her lunch, making her castmates chuckle. Cloud smirked at her remark.

"Its because you were so good in Laid to rest that's why." Elena said with a smile.

"You wouldn't win that award if you were not awesome in there!" Shelke piped earning wide eyes from Cloud. Tifa looked puzzled.

"What award?" She asked as she tilted her head. Everyone looked at Cloud's direction who let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, a lot happened and I completely forgot." He said as he scratched the back of his head. Everyone chuckled at that.

"Completely understandable." Angeal said as he nodded his head while his arms were crossed in front of him.

"You ruined the surprise young lady." Heidegger suddenly said making everyone laugh. Shelke mouthed the word 'sorry' towards him

'Wa wa wa wait. What's going on? What award?" Tifa asked once again and Cloud was supposed to tell her with pride when Shalua beat him to it.

"You won the best supporting actress in Meteor awards." She said nonchalantly earning a pout fron Cloud and wide eyes from Tifa.

"Me...? Best supporting..." She trailed off while she stared up ahead with unseeing eyes. Elena chuckled while holding her spoon unto her mouth.

'I'm so sorry baby that I forgot to tell you..." Cloud said with a sad look. It made Tifa snap out of her daze and look at him. She smiled sweetly.

"It's okay... We had a lot going on so.." She reassured him as shr grabbed his hand under the table He smiled back. "But I can't believe it!" She suddenly exclaimed which made her lover jump. Everyone laughed at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Well, you deserved it."Angeal told her making her smile.

"Thanks everyone..." She smiled beautifully making Cloud blush and clear his throat. _I still can't get enough of that smile._

* * *

"Have you gotten in touch with her yet?" Tifa asked thr handsome Shinra heir as they have dinner at their home.

"Not yet, it's been days since she called and she even told me to call her back immediately. But she's the one who aren't answering her phone now. Maybe it was just a prank caller after all." Rufus said gloomly as he stared at his food.

"I hope not." Cloud said in a serious tone. "She's maybe telling the truth and we don't even know." He said again as he looked beside him where his fiancee is seated, with Denzel beside her in the other side.

"I'll still try to contact her, we have to get to the bottom of this." Rufus said as he finally started eating his food, appreciating Tifa's cooking by closing his eyes while he chewed with a smile.

* * *

"Action!" Cid yelled loudly in his megaphone. A grumpy Anson entered his house with a sigh. He lazily opened the door opened then got a surprise when he saw his father, Cristiano, standing in the middle of his foyer with his hands behind his back. Anson slowly took off his sunglasses to look at his father with wide eyes.

"Dad." He said quietly. Then his face suddenly turned into a scowl after getting over his shock. 'What are you doing here?" He hissed with venom. Cristiano chuckled.

Don't I have the right to see my superstar of a son?" He said in a deep voice as he walked slowly towards his son, who was backing away from him.

"No, you don't." Anson said firnly while he still backed away but his father surprised him when he swung the back of his hand on Anson's face. The younger man's face tilted to side, his eyes wide and hard while he didn't move from his spot.

"You have no right to talk back to me, after you refuse to take over the company and become this," he gestured to all of Anson. "Man whore, you are pathetic." He spat at him but his son hadn't moved an inch.

"Then why are you even here?" Anson spat back as he slowly faced his abusive father earning him another back hand slap.

"To show you how much you will regret your decision.' Then, he punched his son square in the jaw, when anson fell over, he started beating him to the groubd, just then, Shelli was making her way towards her boss' condo when she heard the ruckus, her eyes widened then she started running towards the source of the noise, she threw her hand to her mouth when she saw that Anson was being beaten helplessly so she did the best way she could stop it and jumped in the middle.

The scene was cut after that, they applied fake wounds and cuts to Cloud's face then after a while, they continued the shoot where it was left off.

"STOP! PLEASE!". She pleaded, but the last punch landed on her face instead making her fall over on top of Anson. The younger man caught her in time while she clutched her face with her hand, a shocked expression clearly seen on her face . Cristiano chose to adjust his clothes and walk out of the room without remorse while the pair just stayed at their places in shock. When Shelli decided to slowly stand up, Anson grabbed her and pinned her to the wall by grabbing her by the collar, his eyes full of rage and hurt. Shelli just stared at them with a mixture of pity and anger.

"You will not say a word of this, you hear me?" He hissed at her face while she started sobbing. He let go of her and left her to cry while he rushed towards his room, sat on the corner only to hold his head in his hands and started to sobbing as well.

"Cut!" When Cid yelled. Cloud instantly shot up and went over to his fiancee. She greeted him with a smile while she wiped her eyes. He instantly held her face with both his hands started kissing every inch of it.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He said in between kisses making her giggle. Then he planted a sweet and lingering kiss on her lips as she held unto him. "I love you..." He whispered against her lips which made her smile.

"I love you more..."

"Alrigh', stop it you lovebirds! i just had lunch and yer makin' me gag dammit!" Cid yelled at his megaphone which caused everyone to laugh, including the couple.

* * *

Tifa walked towards the cafe in the building to have some snack with Rufus, Cloud has an interview so he wasn't able to join her. As she made her way, she bumped ibto someone who she hadn't seen in a long while.

'Genesis." She said, unsure of how to react. He too was shocked but this his fake smile and greeted her.

"Tifa, I see that you're alive and well." He said, his usual warm presence gone and replaced with a cold one. Tifa hesitated but responded anyway.

"Yeah, I'm good now so..." She looked at her watch. "Well, I gotta go,it's great seeing you around Genesis." And with that,she left him to stand there and be glued to his spot without looking back at her.

He was starting to scare her.

* * *

"Tifa?" Cloud called out from the bathroom in their room. Tufa was reading a book while sitting in the bed.

"What is it sweetie?' She asked a little loud so he could hear.

"I forgot to show you your trophy, you want to see it now?" That statement made her shot up with excitement and it made her snile widely.

"Of course! I'm pretty excited about it!" She piped then she heard him chuckle from the inside. She heard the door open and her big smile slowly melted into shock when she saw a completely naked Cloud while he held a trophy in front of his manhood, hiding it from plain sight. Tifa supressed her laugh when she that his face was serious.

"You have two trophies here, which one do you like to see first?" He said, finally smirking this time. Tifa fell back to the bed and started thinking while tapping her finger to her chin.

"I like the one hidden behind there the best." She said innocently which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Go grab your trophy then."

A/N: Natalia Hillwey's return will be on the next chapter. Thanks to my awesome reviewers!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The truth**

After days of attempting to contact Natalie, the mysterious caller that apparently knows something about Tifa's attack, Rufus had finally got through her. And she had agreed to just meet in the private Shinra building where Tifa and Cloud spent their time living together before, she insisted that she shouldn't be seen with them and it was the only place where they can privately discuss the issue, the first option was Cloud and Tifa's house but they wouldn't want to risk any strangers entering their home. They agreed to meet in the afternoon after Tifa and Cloud's taping for their show is done.

"I'm nervous..." Tifa whispered as she clutched her fiance's hand while inside their car. Cloud gently ran his thumb over her hand.

"It'll be okay, I'm right there with you." He reassured her.

"I'm scared of what I'm about to know, what if there's more to it?" She said as she looked at the window while Cloud glanced at their son, whose head was resting on his lap, fast asleep.

"I know baby..." He was scared too.

After fifteen minutes more, they had finally reached the place, the driver parked their car in front, then he hurriedly went to open the door for the family of three. Tifa quietly said her thanks while Cloud grabbed Denzel and carried him, his head bent against his father's shoulder as he still slept. They silently went inside the building and walked towards the elevator. Tifa kept on shifting on her feet which made Cloud reach out to her and kiss her cheek. She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. The bell chimed and the doors opened, and they went in.

"Tifa, Cloud, this is Natalie." Rufus introduced while they were all settled inside his office, Cloud had put Denzel on the couch. They both acknowledge the woman in front of them. She was beautiful, a sophisticated beauty with long blonde hair and grey eyes, thick lashes casting shadows in her cheeks. She was a classy woman.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both." She said formally as she shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Tifa said, her nervousness clearly showing. Cloud however was just frowning.

"Rufus said you know something about the attack." Cloud said suddenly, not beating around the bush. She smiled a little.

"Yes I do, I know all about it." She said.

'How?" Tifa asked, impatience already attacking. Natalie sighed.

"Let me tell you a story." She said as she looked at the couple. "I was in a relationship months ago, we were together for 5 years, he was the sweetest, most kind man I've ever met, not to mention his looks isn't bad either." She chuckled.

 _What is she getting at?_ Cloud thought but he still listened carefully.

"He proposed to me on our four and half year together, I was happy, I loved this man more than anything in this world. We moved in together after we got engaged and things were even better ever since." Her face suddenly turned serious. But something changed after a few weeks of living together, he started getting irritable over little things. He would complain about almost everything, about the food, about keeping the house clean, everything." She paused to swallow. "Then one day when came home really late, I was waiting for him while I sat on our couch, I just asked him what took him so long and why he didn't call me because I was worried sick." She exhaled a shaky breath. "He just stared at me like I'm crazy and it made me angry, I yelled at him when he still didn't answer me. And I got my response." She closed her eyes. "By hitting my face with the back of his hand.' She said while her eyes were still closed. Tifa's hand flew to her mouth while Rufus and Cloud frowned at her. "I though it was just a one time thing because he apologized to me the next morning, gave me flowers and even took me out for dinner. But I was wrong." She sighed. "A few days after that, he punched me in the eye because he didn't like his morning coffee." Tifa's eyes widened while the men still frowned, they still don't know where this was going."It got worst after that, he started abusing me everytime he would come home, wether physically or mentally, calling me names like slut or whore. He made me feel really helpless that's why it was difficult for me to leave." A tear rolled down her cheek. "But something happened that had me running out of our home, even if my belongings were left behind." She took another shaky breath. "He placed a knife on my throat just because he didn't like his dinner."She started to sob.

"That's terrible." Tifa whispered.

"I didn't report him to the police because I was scared for my life if he knew I reported him. He eventually found me while I stayed at a friend's house, he said he will not let me go, he will do anything to have me back. He was obsessed in doing that I had to run away again, I got a new phone and I don't know how he got my number, he would call me and text me, sweet things, then it would suddenly change into offensive nicknames. It went on for months and it almost drove me crazy, then all of a sudden, it all stopped. I was puzzled, but happy at the same time. When I was sure that he was really over me, remembering that I still have the key to his house, I decided to go there when he was away, I watched him leave one morning to sneak inside. It was a good thing he didn't changed the locks. I had to retrieve my important belongings, the ones he will not notice, specially the necklace that my diseased mother gave me, my only remembrance of her. But when I got inside his room, It suddenly occured to me why he stopped his contact with me..." She then looked at Tifa with a frown, the brunette gave her a confused look. What she said made the brunette's heart stop and Cloud suddenly sitting up on his seat. Rufus made the same gesture. "He had a new obsession,"She paused. "Which is you." She said towards the brunette who stared at her with wide eyes. "His walls, closet, everything, was covered of your pictures and posters, you even have stolen shots in there indicating that he has been watching you." Cloud's eyes hardened while a tear fell from Tifa's eye. Rufus looked shocked at the new revelation. "You have to be very careful Tifa. I know him, I know how he thinks and move. He's dangerous and he always gets his way. I suggest you double security and watch out for your son, you never know what he might do just to get to you..." She said, her face filled with pity at the brunette actress. Tifa held her hand to her chest while Cloud held her shoulder with a worried look."I looked at his drawers to find where he kept his journal, he always writes on it everynight. I found it immediately and started flipping the pages to find out if he has anything to do with your attack. I looked for the date after it happened and there it was, he even detailed in there how he attacked you, I couldn't finish reading it and just took a photo of it, I couldn't take it or he will notice. I didn't even take my belongjngs that will be too obvious, I just took my most important things." She sighed. "I'll email you the file of his diary entry Rufus, but for now you need to know who this person is and avoid him as much as possible." She finally said as Tifa and the others braced themselves.

"Who is it Natalie?" Tifa asked quietly, her voice cracked slightly. Natalie sighed before she spoke again.

'Genesis Rhapsodos."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Trying**

 **There will be a cross over from the start of this chapter. I've ran out of FFVII characters to be Tifa's co-stars.**

Tifa sighed as she sat on her dressing room, her make up artists, mary, was doing her hair for her new movie, a dark fantasy which she will play the main antagonist, again, the evil queen. It has been weeks since they have met with Natalie and Rufus has been doing everything to have investigators find out if it was really true. They'll have wait for some results but at the moment, they have always been keeping Denzel close to them, when he was at school, he was with atleast two bodyguards accompanying him to every class, atleast outside the room. When there's no school, he's either with his mother or father on their sets.

 _Why does it have to be difficult? My poor boy must be exhausted because of this._ She thought with a sigh. She can't just abandon her work or she'll be sued. So she has to do it. When her hair and make up were done, Mary helped her on her costume. She looked at herself after and smiled.

He hair was done in a beautiful updo with braids surrounding it, a jeweled silver headband was on her head and her gown, it was a dark red and black color, With a balloon skirt and a black feathered collar that stood up, the bodice is corseted showing off her sultry figure and also her generous cleavage. Her eye make up was dark with a touch of red, while her lips wore a very dark red lipstick.

"Wow..." She whispered as she stared at herself.

"Wow." Mary said with a smile. "Another masterpiece." She said proudly as she closed her make up box.

"Thanks Mary. You did another excellent job." She fished out her phone to take a photo of herself, Mary helped her with it when she saw was Tifa was doing. When they had the perfect shot, the brunette sent it to Cloud's phone for him to see.

* * *

Cloud munched on his fries when his phone alerted him of a new message, he picked it out of his pocket to check who it was.

"Is that Mom, Dad?" Denzel asked his father who was sitting across from him. Cloud suddenly smiled when he saw the message.

"Yes buddy, look how beautiful your Mommy is." He flipped his phone towards Denzel for him to see his mom in costume, the boy smiled brightly.

"She's so beautiful Dad!" He exclaimed which made Cloud laugh. He turned back his phone to him again to start typing on it.

 _You look so hot in that costume baby. Can you borrow that for tonight so I can rip you out of there?_ He sent his text with a smirk. He chuckled when Tifa replied back.

 _No, I can't, but they have a sexy school girl costume here, maybe I can borrow that instead?_ He laughed.

* * *

The shoot for the movie will not be starting in a few days, they will just be doing a photoshoot for character posters for promotional materials. Tifa stood in front of a dark green screen with Mary retouching her make up again. The director, Tseng, were also giving her instructions on how he want her photos to look. When the shoot had started, everyone in their couldn't help but nod their heads in approval as Tifa does her poses, everyone agreed how hot and sinister she looked, she was indeed perfect for the part.

The director called her over so she can see her photos, and smiled brightly when she saw how good it turned out.

"Wow, is that really me?" She asked in amusement, the director laughed at her statement.

"Trust me, it will be even better when editing is done." Tseng said with a smile while she nodded her.

"I can't wait to see it." Just then, another cast member emrged from the dressing room and everyone stared at the beautiful man. He has raven hair with bangs framing his face, the back part of it is spiked, it kind of reminded Tifa of Zack's hair but it was a little different.

 _That's..._

"Noctis." The director said as he smiled. The actor nodded back, but when he noticed Tifa, his eyes widened a little bit. Tifa stared at him in confusion. "Oh, Tifa, this is Noctis and he will playing your Husband, the king." Tifa nodded her head while she stared still at the man, then she smiled beautifully, a blush visibly appeared from the actor when she did. She started to approach him to shake his hand.

"Hi Noctis, it's nice to be working with you." She held out her hand and he hesistantly took it, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Likewise..." He responded in an almost whisper. Tifa could clearly hear the director snickering behind her. She inwardly rolled her eyes.

"You'll be doing a shoot together after his solo shots alright?" The director said once again, Tifa looked over to him and nodded her head. Noctis still stared at her. TIfa turned to look again at the handsome actor and smiled before she turned around to go to her assistant Jillian, who was already on her way towards her.

As they watched Noctis' photoshoot, Tifa remembered the summary of the plot, she was going to be married to the king of Emerald, but when the queen encountered a demon of greed that was locked away on the castle grounds, she eventually set if free and it consumed her, the kings will eventually, he will go against her with the help of their most skilled knight, which was going to be played by Claire "Lightning" Farron. It will be a tragic love story.

 _Why do I always end up with the big names in showbiz?_ She thought with a smirk.

Both Noctis and Tifa did shots of them together, with Tifa still in her evil queen costume, the shots were done while they were far apart from each other, with Tifa facing her left with her head slightly looking up with a grim expression while Noctis looks at his side where Tifa is, but not really looking at her, and his expression clearly shows longing for her. His face is much closer to the camera while Tifa is at the back. When they were done, Tifa was asked to change in her other costume, her white gown that she's going to wear during the first parts of he film where she is newly wedded to her husband, the king, and the demon had not consumed her yet. They did another photoshoot where there were shots of them close together and almost kissing, the director wanted to laugh when he saw that Noctis blushed the whole time. The actor was not one to blush and had always worn his serious face, but Tifa eventually broke that facade down and made him weak in the knees.

 _Too bad boy, she's already engaged_. Tseng thought with a smirk. Just then Tifa's assistant, Jillian, started running towards her boss while holding up Tifa's phone.

"Tifa, it's Rufus and he said it's urgent." She said in one breath. Tifa hurriedly let go of Noctis hand to grab her phone, she was suddenly feeling nervous.

"Can I take this?" She asked Tseng as she look over him who just shrugged his shoulder. "Thanks." She answered her phone as soon she started walking away.

"Hello Rufus? What's going on-" He heard him sigh at the other end but didn't talk. She furrowed her brows. "Rufus? What happen-"

"Natalie's dead."

That's when her world came crashing down upon her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chaper 28: Threats

Cloud stared in shock at the television screen as he watched the news about Natalie's death.

 _Genesis Rhapsodos' former flame and fiance, Natalie Hillwey, has been found dead inside her car last evening at 11:45, sporting multiple stabs wounds and a severe head injury. A witness says that a man in a mask has been seen coming out of her car before they called the police. Her former fiance Genesis has voiced his anguish on the incident._ Genesis appeared in the screen that caused Cloud's eyes to harden and tighten his grip to Denzel, who was watching the news with him.

 _"This news really shocked me..."_ Genesis said then he took a shaky breath. He started to look up and blink rapidly before speaking again in a stuffy voice.

 _The fucker's a good actor_. Cloud thought angrily.

 _"We had shared something special even if we had called it quits months ago. This is devastating and I hope they catch the person behind this as soon as possible."_ A tear escaped him and he wiped it away.

 _Fuck you!_ Cloud clenched his fists. His son looked up at him.

"Dad, poor uncle Genesis. He must miss her so much..." The boy innocently said which made his father look at him, trying to hide his shock.

"Yes big guy..." He tried to smile for his baby boy but it didn't reach his eyes.

 _If he does anything to hurt Tifa or Denzel, I will fucking kill him even if I land in jail._

* * *

"Tifa! Are you seeing the news?" Yuffie yelled at the other end of the line while Tifa stared at the television screen in her dressing room in shock and fear.

"Yes Yuffie..." She said in an almost whisper.

"Where are you right now? Do you have guards with you?"

"Yeah, I'm in my photoshoot for the new movie." Then she heard the call waiting beep so she removed the ear piece to see who it was then put it back to her ear. "Yuffie, Cloud's calling, I'll call you back."

"Okay." Then she answered Cloud's call.

"Sweetheart." She said.

"Baby, are you still on the set?" He said in a firm voice.

"Yeah but the shoot's almost done..."

"Stay there when it's over, I'll be coming over."

"Okay... How's Denzel?"

"Our baby's fine, he's right beside me, you want to talk to him?"

"Okay..." She could hear the phone being passed on.

"Mommy? Hi..."

"Hey baby... Did you cause your Daddy any trouble?" Denzel snickered.

"No mommy... I've been a good boy for Daddy!" Tifa giggled.

"Okay... I'll see you later okay? I love you baby."

"I love you mommy."

"Give the phone to Daddy." She could hear the phone being passed again.

"Baby, we'll there in thirty minutes okay? I love you. Don't go anywhere alone."

"I know... I love you too."

"Bye baby." Then there was a click. Tifa sighed and flipped her phone shut.

Tifa's photoshoot resumed. Claire Farron had made it on set and is doing her solo shots while Tifa and Noctis watched side by side, the man kept on glancing at the brunette from time to time with a blush. But Tifa wasn't paying attention to notice for her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She was scared for her safety, as well as for Denzel and Cloud's.

 _I wish this'll be all over soon..._

* * *

Cloud and Denzel had reached Tifa's set and is watching her in her final shoot session. Noctis has been bitterly glancing at the father and son duo for a while now while Claire was chatting up a storm with Cloud, they've been co-stars before and she was actually linked to him but they never been really together, though everyone can see that Claire was interested in him, Tifa would have been jealous but due to the nature of their work, they need to get over their jealousy for they will be paired with other people and there will be kissing and some other scenes as well, specially her and Noctis since they will be playing husband and wife.

Cloud had noticed how Noctis has been looking at him and how he stares at Tifa with a blush. He felt uneasy and irritated but couldn't help but smirk slightly because the actor clearly likes his fiance, and she's already his. Though he frowned when he saw their photo with their almost kiss pose which Tseng showed him with pride.

When the shoot was done, they went back to Shinra Entertainment because Cloud has to pick up a script for his new project. When the three of them were walking down the halls, someone eas walking across from them and it made them both stop when Denzel called out for the person.

"Uncle Genesis!" Then he ran towards the man which sent his parents in slight panic.

"Denzel!" Tifa called then shut her mouth when Genesis looked at her with a frown. Then turned his attention back to Denzel with a smile on his face.

"Hey big guy!" He carried him in his arms. They have been close when Tifa and Genesis were doing a movie before, even if the actor was acting weird around Tifa, he was pretty close with the boy whenever he comes around. Cloud and Tifa watched them, trying hard to conceal their anger and fear towards the man, who was walking over to them, still carrying Denzel.

"How are you?" He asked the boy who smiled at him.

"I'm good. We were just finished with Mommy's photoshoot. She looked really beautiful as a queen, you should have seen it!" The boy piped then Genesis looked over the brunette who held her breath. Cloud's eyes hardened.

"Really huh? That I'd like to see." He said with a smirk towards Tifa, she tried her best to smile without it looking fake but failing. Genesis let go of Denzel and the boy went over to his parents, who grasped both his hands, never wanting to let go of him again when the man is around.

"I'm sorry abour your finansie Uncle Gen, I hope you're okay..." Denzel said innocently which made Genesis chuckle.

"It's fiance... And yes I'm okay but it still hurts here." He pointed to his heart then looked up at Cloud and Tifa.

"Take care of him you two, you never know what will happen. He's a very sweet boy." Tifa's eyes widened when he said that while Cloud clenched his fist. Then Genesis chuckled. "These are dangerous times..." He smirked again. "Really dangerous." Then he looked at his watch then back at them again. "I'll be going now. Bye Denzel." Then he started to walk pass them, his lips lifting upward as he did.

"Bye Uncle Gen!" He looked back and he saw Denzel waving at him. He waved back then went on his way. Tifa was glued to her spot, fear clearly showed in her face while Cloud showed anger and disgust.

Genesis' smirk turned to a menacing glare as he continued to walk away from the family.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: False security**

Tifa stared out the window of their kitchen anxiously, Denzel had just left for school with bodyguards accompanying him, she didn't want it, she wanted her son to be free and not guarded all the time but it was another price to pay for all the fame, and of course, because of Genesis. She sighed then tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Tifa baby, I'm going now..." Cloud said as he approached his fiancee, he hugged her from behind which made her close her eyes. He kissed her cheek then rested his chin on her shoulder. "Be careful on your way to work okay? I love you..." He whispered then kissed her again before letting her go to leave. Tifa sighed again then turned around to go upstairs to get ready for work.

* * *

"Tifa, your dialogue is hollow, there's no emotion to it." Tseng said to the actress who was sporting a regretful look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Tseng... Just got... A lot in my mind..." She said with her head down, Tseng sighed.

"Don't we all? But what we do is we don't bring them together with us at work. We separate them, don't we? Because we are professionals, aren't we Tifa?" He told which made her sigh.

"Sorry Tseng, this won't happen again."

"Good girl." Then he turned around to go back to his seat. Tifa followed him with her eyes.

 _If only you knew what we're going through... You won't say that..._ She thought sadly but of course, he really wouldn't know so she can't blame him for lashing out like that. She just really need to be professional and get it over with.

"Tifa? Are you alright?" A masculine voice made her turn around and look. She smiled sweetly.

"Noctis... Yes, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You were kind of spacing out since this morning..."

"Sorry... Sorry if it's affecting our job, I'm sorry..." She apologized but he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm more worried about you..." She looked up at him straight in the face and she could see a blush forming on his cheeks slowly while he had that serious look on his face. She wanted to giggle but didn't want to offend him.

"That's sweet of you Noct, thank you... I'm okay, really..."

"Hey Tifa." Claire Farron started to approach them. They both smiled at their co star.

"Claire, hi." Tifa said with a smile. Claire started to look around.

"Cloud's not here?" She suddenly asked which made Tifa want to raise an eyebrow accusingly at her.

 _She approached me to ask about my own fiance's where abouts..._ She thought, trying to surpress her giggle.

"No, he has a shoot today as well." Tifa said as she sniled sweetly.

"I see... Well, see you then." Then she left just like that. Tifa already got past Cissnei and she was used to girls throwing themselves at Cloud's feet that Claire's advances didn't bother her one bit. Noctis noticed it from Claire too but he won't say anything, after all, he was interested in the fiance of Claire's fantasy guy, so he was not one to talk. He sighed.

"Alright, we'll start over again after five minutes." Tseng yell at his megaphone.

* * *

"Why do you have so many bodyguards with you Denzel?" Laura, his classmate who has a crush on him whispered into his ear. He backed away from the girl like she was an annoying bug that made her face fall.

"My Mom and Dad ordered them to go with me everywhere, it's kind of annoying, they have to watch my every move." Denzel was finding it hard to explain to his parents that he was suffocating from their constant guarding. He didn't know the reason behind it though, though the guards knew who were they supposed to be watching out for.

"Maybe you really needed them you know, your parents are so popular after all. And those papuarasis are always after you, they might be bad guys to try to kidnap you for money. " She innocently said which made Denzel look at her with his frows burrowed.

"It's paparazzis, and I don't think someone will kidnap me? I'm not the president's son or something."

"But still yo-"

"No,I don't want to talk about this anymore, you wouldn't understand..." Then he looked down on his lap on his desk. He just wanted to be free from those guards.

Lunch time came and it was the moment where he needed to walk around with two guards surrounding him, and he didn't like the attention he was getting. After lunch, he de to go to the school yard for a while,he still has thirty minutes for him to play or just sit on the benches when he suddenly had the urge to sneak away. A volleyball was thrown in his guards direction which distracted them momentarily when the both look at the ball then one picked up so he can threw it back,and when then looked around after that, Denzel was gone.

* * *

Tifa fished out her phone when she heard it ringing from her bag. Noctis and her were eating lunch at the studio.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Lockhart, it's Denzel, he sneaked away from us!" A guard said which drained every color on Tifa's face.

"What?!" She exclaimed while she stood up, everyone turned to look at her direction. "Why did you take your eyes off him?!"

"We're sorry Ms. Lockhart, we-"

"Wait a minute, someone's calling me." She removed her phone from her ear to stare at the screen, it was only a number. "I'll call you back Greg, please look for Denzel." She said as calmly as she can but she wanted to cry right then and there. She answered her call waiting then put the reciever unto her ear again.

"Hello?" She answered, her eyes full of fear.

"Ms. Lockhart, this is Amy Weston, principal of Midgar Academy, we were informed that Denzel Strife had went missing by one of his guards and we are doing everything we can to find him. But, we had a witness..." She trailed off which made Tifa fall down her seat with a fearful look. "One of the students said that she saw him greeting someone with a car, and when they got a closer look, they all got excited when they saw who it was..." Tifa held her breath. "They said it was Genesis Rhapsodos, he was talking to the guard at the school gates and since he was Genesis, they let Denzel come with him..."

"No... Why?! What kind of-" She stopped herself before she said any more mean comments, but she had the right to complain right? "You don't know what you have done!" She yelled on top of her lungs then frantically cut the call to dial Cloud's number.

"Tifa! What's wrong!?" Noctis tried to shake her to pull herself together but they both went silent when the phone started to ring. It was only a number and she hurriedly answered it.

"Hello?!" She urgently said.

"Tifa... It's Genesis..." Her eyes widened with fear when she heard that. "Denzel found me at school a while ago and decided to come with me..." He said in a sensual voice which made her tremble. "You need to pick him up in my house right now, he didn't want to go home and said that he was sick of his bodyguards..." He said then he chuckled. Tifa tried her best to stop her tears.

"Okay... What's your address?" She asked firmly.

"I'll text you the details. Oh and, don't bring Cloud or anyone with you..." He said which made her grimace with pain. "I just wanted to catch up with a dear friend..."

"Sure Genesis..." She said as she swallowed. "Make sure that my son will be safe until I get there okay" She tried her best to keep her cool but she knew she was about to break down any moment.

"Of course Tifa... You can count on me. I'll see you later then. Bye beautiful." Then there was a click.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Stay**

Tifa had called Cloud and Rufus and informed them what happened, her fiance was furious and abandoned his shoot for his movie to go to her, Rufus on the other hand had been working with the police so they would be able to secure the area where Genesis lives when Tifa goes to his house.

"I will come with you!" Cloud was frantic and panicking while he pleaded his fiancee that he should go to the house too.

"Cloud, you can't. We don't want to piss Genesis off by taking you with me, you have to stay with Rufus and the police when they do a surveillance outside. Please Cloud." She cupped his cheek, he sighed loudly, tears forming in his eyes.

"But my baby... Oh Denzel..." He said while he closed his eyes. "And you, what will I do if he did something to you huh?"

"I'll be fine, you'll all be outside. If he's this open to take Denzel, he's losing him mind Cloud, we don't want to make it worse."

Tifa had a hard time convincing Cloud and his rage was making him unreasonable, but eventually, he agreed.

Tifa had arrived at Genesis' house with cars discreetly scattered in the area where police force are waiting, a van of insect exterminator was stationed not far away, surveillance equipment inside, they made Tifa wear a tiny camera, it was a heart shape pendant on her necklace and it has a built in mic in it. Cloud and Rufus waited along with the survellance team, the blond was restless and scared.

"You need to relax Cloud..." Rufus told him but he didn't respond.

Tifa nervously got out of her car and closed the door shut, he removed her sunglasses then looked up the house. She took a deep breath then went over the front door, a shaky hand rang the door bell and not long after, Genesis, as handsome as ever, opened the dokr with a smile. Tifa tried her best to smile back.

"Welcome to my home..." He said with a gentleman bow. She smiled again.

"Thank you, where's Denzel?" She asked, not wanting to go in but she knew Genesis would insist.

"He's inside playing a video game, didn't want to disturb him, come in." He said as he side stepped. Tifa did reluctantly, she was trembling as she stepped inside his house. She could hear him close the door. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked but she shook her head.

"No, thank you Gen."

"Okay, he's here. Follow me." He started to walk towards room, she followed him while she looked around anxiously. Cloud and the rest were watching the whole thing from outside and the blond has been clenching his fist with his eyes hardening. Genesis opened the door to what looked like a game room.

"Denzel, mom's here." He told the child who looked over his shoulder then smiled brightly.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed then stood up to hug his mother. Tifa knelt down and hugged her son tight while she closed her eyes.

 _Thank goodness you're okay..._ She thought. They pulled away.

"Why did you ran away from your guards? That's not a very good thing to do Denzel. I'm not happy with you." She said sternly which made the boy look down in shame.

"I'm sorry mommy... But I was sick of them following me around." He said quietly.

"Honey, your Daddy and I have our reasons. Now let's go." She stood up then held Denzel's hand to start dragging him away. "Thank you Genesis, we'll go now." She started walking away but stopped when Genesis spoke.

"No..." She looked over her shoulder to see him looking down at the ground, then he looked up to her and smiled sweetly. "Stay." He said that made her face change to fear.

"Shit." Cloud said from the van when Rufus shut him up by holding up a hand.

"I can't, I still have work..." She said. He slowly started to approach her while she backed away, he was still sporting that sweet smile and it made her even more scared.

"No, stay." He said again as he continued to approach her. She stopped backing away so she wouldn't get him mad but when he was close, he cupped her cheek which made her shudder.

"Mommy?" Denzel inquired which made her look down on him. She was about to speak when Genesis spoke again, his eyes full of rage.

"Do you think I don't those people outside." Once he said that, her eyes widened then pushed Denzel towards the door.

"GO DENZEL!" She yelled which confused the boy. Genesis smirked.

"MOMMY?!"

"JUST GO!".

"FUCK!" Cloud exclaimed and was about to go out the van when Rufus stopped him, police were coming out of their decoy cars to surround the house, they saw Denzel coming out of the door, crying hysterically.

"DENZEL!" Cloud exclaimed and went out the van to go to his son.

"Daddy! Mommy!" He franctically said while he hugged his father.

"Sshhh... It's going to be okay..." He told his son while Rufus was on their way to them.

"I'll take him with me for now Cloud. Let's go Denzel." He held unto the boy's hand who grabbed it while he still cried.

"Mommy..." He sobbed quietly. Rufus looked down at him with a worried look.

Tifa was pinned by the door by Genesis, she could feel his breath in her face.

"Gen... Please... Don't do this..." She pleaded which made him smirk again.

"Why? I want you Tifa... You have to stay with me... You have to choose me..." He said with heavy lidded eyes as his face was only inches away from her.

"Hand over Ms. Lockhart or we'll forcefully open the door!" Someone from outside said which made Genesis laugh like a crazy person.

 _He's really gone crazy..._ Tifa thought as she stared at him with her face full of fear.

"Do it or I'll kill her." He said casually which made her eyes widen.

"FUCKER!" Cloud yelled from outside which made Genesis laugh again.

"Do something drastic and I'll make sure she won't see the light of day again." He said again as he produced a knife which made Tifa scream and held it in her throat. He placed his forefinger on his lips with a menacing look on his face which made her stop screaming and just cried silently. He pulled her away from the door then dragged her to the living room. Cloud was already frantic specially when he heard Tifa scream from inside. Genesis pushed Tifa to the couch before he straddled her, he stabbed the knife into the coffee table beside them before he lowered himself to nip on her neck while she whined, his mouth found it way to her necklace then pulled it away using his teeth then held into it before throwing it away far from them.

"Shit!" The man in the van said.

"If you'll be a good girl, I'll be gentle with you..." He said in a soothing voice while his face hovered inches above hers, she silently cried and feared for her life, she knew that once wrong move and that knife would be on her chest.

"You are surrounded!" Someone yelled outside which made him laugh again. He let go of Tifa and went back to the door. Tifa looked over to her lefy too see that he forgot about the knife and grabbed it.

"If you don't go away in five minutes, she will die!" He yelled angrily, he was already losing his mind. "Just like my Natalie." He said casually then laughed again. Tifa stared sadly at his back, then started to cry, she thought it was a waste that a talented person like Genesis would turn out this way, she slowly approached him, intending on stabbing him but he turned around and saw her with a knife in hand, his eyes momentarily went wide before he glared at her.

"Don't do it Tifa... Why don't you just be a good girl and let me have you..." He said in a low voice that scared her. She knew that he already lost it.

"Let me go or I'll stab you!" She yelled which made him approach her slowly.

"No you wouldn't, because you will still love me, like the way I love you Tifa." He said in a viscious tone and she backed away, knife held in front of her and shaking violently.

"Genesis... Don't make me do this."

"Just go back there and make love to me like a good girl." He said which made her shudder.

"Please..."

"Just let me fuck you all day and night until you fall for me." He said and his eyes were glazed over and was swaying slightly, his condition was getting worst and she knows it.

"NO!" She held the knife higher.

"You will fuck me." He said again while he slowly approached her. He started to absentmindedly unbuckle his belt right there with his eyes hollow. She knew he was already vulnerable so she yelled on top of he lungs.

"GO INSIDE NOW!" And with that, police force kicked the door open and immediately grabbed a dazed Genesis and dragged him towards the door, and he didn't even protest. Cloud saw him being dragged away and he immediately approached him.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He started hitting him with eery word which made a police go over to him and drag him away from Genesis. Then he instantly went over inside to check on Tifa, who was kneeling on the floor with her hands on either side of her face, her eyes wild. "Tifa?! Baby?! Are you hurt?!" He asked as he ran towards her then knelt beside her to check if there were injuries.

"Cloud..." She said while she sobbed. He hugged her tight.

"It's okay now baby... It's over now..." He said soothingly while he rocked her sideways. Reporters were already on the scene and they could hear loud camera flashes from outside. Tifa cried her heart out at the arms of the man she loved. She was overwhelmed and just wanted to be held like that for a long time.

A few days after the incident, they found out that Genesis had killed himself in prison.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Peace**

News about what happened between Tifa and Genesis had spread in the world like wildfire, die hard fans of the late rock star and actor had been grieving while others had a change of heart when they found out what kind of man he really was, the death of his ex-fiance had also been settled and justice was given to Natalie with the help of Tifa, Cloud and Rufus.

Tifa took a break from shooting her new movie after what happened, she had been traumatized and had to go to counseling for a while with her fiance, Cloud, accompanying her.

The tight security has been pulled out as well, making little Denzel extremely happy for he was not anymore suffocated by the strict rules and now can freely play with his friends and classmates.

"How could you do this to our kingdom, my love?" Noctis kneeled on one knee in front of Tifa, who was towering him with blank look and an eyebrow raised. A week was left for them to wrap up shooting and Tifa was happy to be able to take a break and spend her time with Denzel more.

"Can you not see what a pathetic man you are? Such a coward, I am disgusted with you." Tifa snarled at him which made Noctis look up with a pained expression, a tear escaping his eye. Tifa did everything in her will power to not cry along with him, he was such a great actor that one tear would drop anyone to their knees and weep.

"CUT!" Tseng yelled that made Tifa release a breath she was holding, Noctis stood up and started dusting herself, then smiled sweetly at Tifa who smiled back. Then he took her hand and kissed the top of it which made her blush. She was relieved that Cloud was not watching or his nose would flare up again, he had formed a dislike towards her co-star, he was seeing how hungry Noctis would look at his fiancee and it was making him uneasy.

Jillian approached Tifa with a bottle of water and her phone in hand.

"Cloud has called again." She said while she handed Tifa her phone.

"For how many times today?" Tifa asked playfully with an eyebrow raised.

"Thirty seventh." Jillian said nonchalantly which made Tifa sputter on her drink.

"You've been counting." Tifa said with a small laugh.

"Uh-huh."

"So possessive, eh?" Tifa said with a giggle, Jillian smiled at her boss. The brunette started dialing Cloud's number then held the receiver to her ear. He immediately answered.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi... How's everything?"

"Good, good, how about you?"

"We just finished shooting a scene." _Here its comes, in five... Four... Three... Two... One._

"With Noctis?" He asked in a low, flat voice.

 _Yep, there it is._

"Yeah." She could hear Cloud scoff. "Aw, come on baby... You know I only have eyes for you..." She said sweetly to him but he was silent. "Hey..." No response. "Baby... Yoohoo..."

"Make it up to me." He said flatly then the line was dead. She removed the receiver from her ear then grinned brightly at her phone. She flipped it shut with a smile on her face.

 _Oh believe me, I will..._ She thought as she remembered that sexy school girl costume from before.

* * *

"Mommy!" Denzel exclaimed as soon as he saw his mother, who had her arms open to receive her son's hug.

"Hey there sweetie! I've missed you honey." She said then kissed her son on his cheek. Parents of other students of the school started surrounding while others were taking pictures.

'"Hi Tifa... Can I take a picture?" A fan approached her, Tifa smiled at the girl.

"Of course! Come." She said then held the girl's waist while the fan held her camera in front of them, she clicked it and there was flash. She looked at the shot and smiled brightly.

"Oh thank you Tifa! I'm so happy!" She said, Tifa winked at her with a smile and it suddenly became a photo op for her when everyone wanted to get their picture taken with her.

* * *

"Baby, you okay? You look pale." Cloud said as he stared at his fiance while they eat their dinner. Tifa sighed then smiled tiredly.

"Just tired, I went to pick up Denzel today and everyone wanted to take pictures with me." She said while Cloud chuckled.

"You didn't turn anyone down, did you?"

"No." She said which made him chuckle again.

"Well, you won't be Tifa if you did." He said with a smile. "Go straight to sleep after we eat okay?" He said then Tifa nodded.

Tifa went straight to the bedroom after tucking in her son, she was really tired and had been yawning while she walked. She opened the door to their room and went inside, smirking while she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Cloud walked towards the stairs, he made his way to their bedroom silently, he didn't want to make any noise for he knows that Denzel was already sleeping and Tifa might be the same. He went over to check on his son first and when he was sure that everything was okay, he went the room that he shared with Tifa. He turned the doorknob to open the door and when he went in, he got the shock of his life that made him jump backward in surprise.

"Holy shit..." Was all he could say in a shaky voice before Tifa slowly approached him while wearing a sexy school girl costume and snaked her hand under his shirt, her leg wrapped around his own.

"Professor, I need to be taught a lesson..." She said as innocently as possible that had Cloud's vision turning red. Then he smirked seductively with his eyes glazed over.

"I'll teach you a lot of things, so be ready..." He said huskily before he took her mouth on his own and slowly closed the door behind him with a click.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, a few more chapters before the ending. ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Pound**

Tifa had been very busy promoting her new film, with back to back interviews alongside Noctis and Claire, as well as out of the city tours for more promotion, much to Cloud's dismay. Tifa had been away to do some guestings in Costa del sol and Cloud had been coming up with all kinds of excuses for her to return, the brunette actress had been rolling her eyes a lot because of it. She smirked as she reread the text messages he's been bombarding her ever since she went away.

 _When are you coming home?_

 _Don't get too close to Caelum._

 _We have to plan the wedding._

 _Seriously, don't get too close to Caelum._

 _Denzel has been looking for you, come back as soon as possible._

 _I miss you and your sexy body... I know you miss mine too, come back so I can show you a good time baby._

She snorted at the last one, but she couldn't deny the heat that was rising on her belly at that.

 _Why is he being possessive like this?_ She thought with a chuckle.

"You alright Tifa?" Claire asked she stared at her co-star with an amused expression. They were having lunch at one the restaurants on the beach side. Tifa smiled while she flipped her phone shut.

"Yeah... Cloud just sent me a really funny text message." She saw how Claire's face instantly fell.

"When are you getting married?" Noctis suddenly asked that had her choking on her drink.

"W-What? Umm... Soon..." Noctis' face fell this time.

"...Oh." He said quietly, Claire looked at her wrist watch.

"We better hurry, the interview's in two hours."

"Right." Tifa said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin then stood up, the rest followed suit. They went straight to the studio where the interview was going to be held, it was a talk show that was showing during the afternoon.

They each have their own dressing rooms where they getting changed and being applied with make up. Tifa's phone rang while she was talking to her make up artist. She smirked when she saw that it was Cloud.

"Hey baby." She said with a smile.

"Hi... Is he there with you?" Her fiance asked, she laughed but kept it silent.

"No, we're all having our make up done right now for the interview."

"Oh... I miss you baby..."

"Me too..."

"Gosh..." She heard him sigh. "I'm so horny right now..." Her eyes widened at his statement then she looked around nervously.

"Don't say that right now." She whispered while holding in her laughter.

"But I really am..." His voice suddenly became low and sultry which sent shivers down her spine. "I want to pound you from the back right now, hard and fast."

"Ummm..." She laughed nervously. "I'll text you okay..."

"Call me when you're in the hotel so we can have some hot phone sex."

"W-Wha... Okay...?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Bye my love."

"Bye." She said too quickly then she flipped her phone shut. She closed her eyes tight with her brows furrowed at what had just occured. She flipped her phone open again to text him with a smirk.

 _I can't wait to be pounded either._ She said. After a few seconds, her phone started ringing again making her laugh.

The interview went without a hitch, Tifa was a little bit uneasy thought when she was answering questions about Genesis. She was still traumatized by that. But the rest of the show was fun. The three of them were exhuasted from the day so they decided to have dinner at the hotel so they can go straight to their rooms after.

"I'm glad that was over." Claire said as she cut her steak then shoved a forkful on her mouth. "I really wanted to go to the beach ever since we got here."

"Well, we can do that tomorrow, there are no guestings left for us to go to anyway." Tifa said before she took a sip of her drink.

"Right." Claire said while she brushed her pink bangs with her fingers.

"I just bought a red bikini yesterday, I was starting to lose hope that I won't be able to use it." Tifa said while Claire nodded, still eating her food. Noctis however looked like he had been hit by lightning at what was exchanged by his two co-stars.

 _Tifa in a bikini? I get to see her in a bikini..._ He thought with slightly wide eyes, staring directly at his steak. Tifa and Claire exchanged looks of confusion before they turned their gaze back to the handsome but dazed actor.

"Noct? Hello?" Tifa said while she waved her palm in front of his eyes, he snapped back suddenly to reality.

"Sexy red bikini." He suddenly said that froze the two females he was with. He closed his eyes tight shut while his mouth formed into a thin held her hand into her mouth while desperately trying not to laugh while Claire went all out, even tapping her hands on top of the table.

"Oh... I bet you can't wait to see those..." Claire teased while she wiggled her eyebrows. Noctis went from pale to red in an instant, he stood up making his chair fall over and he hastily started walking away, leaving a shocked Tifa and a still laughing Claire.

* * *

Tifa was smiling as she got ready for bed that evening, she was about to under the covers when she heard a knock on the door.

"What the...?"

"Room Service!" Said the male voice outside the door. She furrowed her brows because it was late and she didn't order anything. She hurriedly went over the door to check on it, so she peeked on the peephole. She hurriedly unlocked all the locks of the door, opened it forcefully then grabbed the collar of the man standing before her, crashing her lips into his.

"Mmmmm... I wasn't expecting that." Cloud said with a lazy smile, and before he got the chance to talk again, he was being dragged inside the room, with him kicking the door shut behind him.

A/N: Next chapter will be the start of the planning of the wedding. It's going to be fun. :D P.S. looks like Noctis is out of luck.


End file.
